Bordon's Girl
by JScorpio
Summary: Colonel Tavington,original heroine,Captain Bordon.Tess Bordon, crudely called "Bordon's Girl" by the enlisted men, and daughter of the Green Dragoons' second in command, enters into an underhanded deal with Colonel Tavington to save Bordon after he's imprisoned for treason.Mature content.Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Bordon's Girl**

Prologue 

_Surrey, England – 1760……….._

The heavy smell of smoke and the immense heat startled young Geoffrey Bordon out of his sleep. He tore back the covers and leapt out of bed.

In the hallway outside his bedchamber the smoke was thick and black, nearly blinding him. He could hear his mother's screams, and the cries of his newborn baby sister.

"Father!" Geoffrey yelled. "Father!"

"Geoffrey," the teenager's father cried back.

"I'm here, Father!"

There was a wall of flames dividing the hallway in half between the parent's bedchamber and the children's. The heat was very intense.

"Father, I can't get through the flames!"

"Never you mind," Father screamed back to him. "Go get the baby and get out of the house!"

"But what about you and Mother?"

"We will go out the window and across the roof and meet you outside on the lawn."

"Yes sir," the sixteen year old obeyed. He soon ran swiftly down the corridor.

Outside of the baby's room, the young man was horrified to see flames licking around the doorframe. He could hear the infant's cries.

Undaunted by the heat and the flames, the boy dashed into the room to collect his sister, Tessa. Fortunately, the fire had not burned into her room yet. Once inside, he reached into the crib and bundled the babe tightly into her blanket. He then scooped her into his arms. As he did, he looked up to see flames obstructing the door into the hallway. They were trapped.

Without thinking, he opened the window of Tessa's room with one hand as he hugged the tiny babe close to his body protectively with the other. He then climbed out onto the roof that covered the porch. He walked carefully along the edge of it until he could catch some sturdy branches of the large oak tree closest to the house. Geoffrey climbed cautiously into the tree and scurried deftly down to the ground, still holding his baby sister.

The home, on a large farm in the countryside of England, was far from the next farm over. As he backed away from the house, he could see the full scope of the disaster. The fire was large and quickly consuming his family's home. He could hear the shouts of the neighbors, who must have been awakened by the glow of the flames across the fields.

"Father! Mother!" Geoffrey yelled frantically. He was surprised not to have met them on the lawn. He ran to the back of the house where their room was. They weren't there. Geoffrey then ran back to the front of the house.

He yelled for them again. There was no response. The heat from the fire was growing even more intense, forcing him back away from the building. Within another minute, the house was completely engulfed in flames. Geoffrey's heart broke as he realized his parents had not escaped.

Young Geoffrey Bordon stood there watching his home burn to the ground with his newborn sister in his arms. Tears streamed down his face as the fire consumed the house completely, with Mr. and Mrs. Bordon dead inside.

Geoffrey felt something warm and wet on his fingers. He looked down at Tessa. Unable to deny that instinct that all babies possess, the infant was sucking away happily on his pinky, oblivious to the tragedy that was happening.

* * * **************************** * *

_Surrey, England -- 1764............._

"Daddy!"

Geoffrey Bordon was awakened by frightened little screams. The young cavalry Private, now aged 20, jumped from his bed and tore down the hallway.

"Daddy! Daddy!", she cried.

The young man could hear the little girl's cries in between the pounds of thunder.

"Daddy!"

He entered the dark room and saw by the intermittent flashes of lightening the frightened child. She was cowering in her bed with the covers pulled up to her forehead.

"It's alright now, Tess. Daddy's here." Geoffrey picked the girl up out of her bed and held her.

"I'm afraid, Daddy," she whimpered.

"I know, but you're safe," he murmured.

She put her arms around his neck and held tight. The little angel then buried her face in his strong shoulder. "I don't like storms," the 4 year old girl sobbed.

"I know you don't darling," he replied gently, "but we're safe in here."

He held the child and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her as he walked the floor of her room.

"There, there, little one," Bordon soothed. "It's almost over."

After a few moments, the rage of the storm had passed. Geoffrey attempted to put the child back in bed, but she clung tight still to his neck.

"No, Daddy! I'm scared!"

Thunderstorms always frightened the child. He wondered if his sister would ever conquer her fear of them.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he answered, trying to assuage the girl's fear. "The storm is over now."

Tessa persisted. "Don't leave me! I'm afraid."

Bordon sighed. "Alright. You can come sleep in my bed," the young Private gently relented. He then carried her down the hallway and into his room. The child was still weeping.

"Hush, Tessa," he whispered. "Shhhhh."

Geoffrey put the sniffling child into his bed and covered her up. He crawled in beside her and gave her a sip of water, then took one himself.

"Go to sleep now, angel," he said softly to his sleepy sister.

The four year old girl settled back into the pillows and yawned. "Why do you call me an angel?"

"Because you are _my _little angel and I love you very much!" With that, he kissed the cherub's forehead.

Little Tessa Bordon was soon sleeping soundly and securely again.

* * * ************************ * *

_Surrey, England -- 1770..............._

"Father?"

The girl's voice and tugging at his blanket woke Geoffrey up. "Huh? What?" he answered sleepily.

"I can't sleep."

"What is it?" the young man asked, still trying to wake up.

"I can't sleep," Tessa replied, slight irritation in her voice.

"Oh," said Geoffrey as he sat up in his bed. "Did something scare you?"

"No," answered his sister. "I just can't sleep."

"Alright, climb up here," Geoffrey relented. Just another sleepless night. There had been many before and he knew this would not be the last.

He rolled over and lit the lamp as the little girl climbed into his bed. He reached for a story book in his night table as she situated herself beneath the blankets.

Geoffrey Bordon flipped through the pages of the book. "Where shall we start reading?" This was often the remedy to her occasional bouts of insomnia.

"You can read to me, but I'm not sleepy," his sister said.

"Alright then, Tess," he said, handing her the book. "Why don't you read to me and put me back to sleep."

"Alright," she answered softly. She flipped the book open absently to a page.

Bordon left the lamp burning as he settled back into his pillow. He was too tired to take the 10 year old back to her room. She'd fall asleep as she read to him, which she liked to do. Then, they could both sleep soundly in his bed the rest of the night.

Tessa closed the book quietly. Geoffrey was already so relaxed back into his pillow that he wasn't aware that she hadn't begun reading yet.

"Why don't I have a mother?" she asked.

The question pulled Geoffrey out of his relaxed state. He opened his eyes slowly. This was it. He knew she was going to ask about this sooner or later, but he had really expected her to ask much before this. He had always questioned whether she wondered, or even noticed that she had no mother. In a way, they were so very close—he thought she never cared that she didn't have a mother, or that she had never known her. It had always been a painful memory to him. He protected himself by not bringing the subject up to her therefore not having to talk about it or relive the horrible events of that terrible night in their past.

Geoffrey sat up slowly and took the book from Tessa's little hands. He took a deep breath as he put the book back in his night table. Then, he turned to face the child.

"Well, Tess darling," Geoffrey began, "Your mother and father died shortly after you were born."

The child was silent. She was confused. After a moment, she spoke.

"But _you're_ my father," she said.

"Well, I have raised you, but I am not really your father," Geoffrey said. "I am your older brother."

Tessa was quiet and contemplative, not completely understanding him, but trying to.

He continued. "You see, our mother and father died in a fire shortly after you were born."

The elder Bordon then went on to relate the tragic details of that night to his little sister. She listened without speaking as he did, taking it all in.

When he was finished telling about the events of their deaths, she asked quietly and simply, "why don't we have any other brothers or sisters?"

"Well, Mother and Father had me, then, God made them wait a lot of years before they could have another baby."

"Me?"

"Yes! And they were very happy when you were born. Mother and Father loved you very much!"

"They did?"

"Yes," he assured her. He went on to answer all the questions she asked about their parents, talking half the night. She was very curious about them.

"What do I call you?" She asked Geoffrey after awhile.

"Now that you know the truth, you may call me Geoffrey if you like," he answered.

"But…….you…..you are……you are my daddy," she stammered. It was as if she just could not bring herself to believe that he was only her big brother. "I can't imagine them…..I can't imagine anyone else……" She stopped, unable to find the words.

"What is it, Angel," he asked with concern.

"But, _you're _my father," she insisted. She looked down. Geoffrey thought she looked disappointed to find out he was not her real father.

"Tess, look," he began, "everything is alright. I raised you because our parents wanted it that way. Father made me swear to look after you and keep the family together if anything ever happened to he and mother. He made me promise this only the day after you were born. He was very concerned that we would be separated and you would be raised by someone else and not know your brother and me not know my sister. You must understand that even though our mother and father weren't alive to raise you, that you still have a parent—me!"

She smiled as he continued on. "You see, Tess, a parent is the person who raises you. And, I raised you and love you more than anything. I love you more than anyone else on Earth does."

Geoffrey had truly always felt more like a father to her than a brother. After all, he had dried her tears when she cried and comforted her when she was scared. It was his hand that spanked her when she was naughty and steadied her as she took her first steps. He alone had praised her when she learned things and had taken care of her when she was sick.

"I want to keep calling you 'Father', " Tess said.

"Very well, then," Geoffrey Bordon answered, "because that is what I feel like _I am_ to you!"


	2. Chapter 1 Geoffrey And Susannah

CHAPTER 1 Geoffrey and Susannah

_South Carolina -- Summer 1779……….._

The woods surrounding the abandoned, ramshackle cabin were still except for the rustling of the breeze through the trees. The only sound from inside the cabin was that of frenzied breathing and the muffled and impassioned voices of two lovers.

Major Geoffrey Bordon of His Majesty's Green Dragoons, enjoyed the bliss of time alone with his lover, Miss Susannah Louden. Bordon, an English cavalry officer, there to serve his King and country, and Susannah, a colonist woman from a nearby village, were opposites in this war. So, the moments were stolen and often fleeting.

"Ooh," Susannah cooed softly as Geoffrey kissed her neck. His lips moved to her ear to nip at it, kindling the fire between her legs.

"Oh…..Geoffrey…..Geoffrey…..now," she urged her lover, "Now, darling, now."

She wanted the man inside of her in the worst way. The two of them nearly ravished each other to death in moments like this, not having the luxury of freedom and time alone.

"Anxious are you, my love?" the officer asked. His mouth blazed its way around her soft neck, inciting passion within her and warming her body.

"Geoffrey, _please_, now," she begged, "I've missed you terribly."

"Susannah," whispered Bordon as he nibbled her ear. "Shhhhhh."

His mouth then covered hers and they lingered in an ardent kiss. He pulled back an instant to look into her eyes. They were full of love and desire for him. His mirrored the very same for her.

Geoffrey put his lips to hers again in a gentle, but deep kiss. As he did, he centered himself in between her legs, pushing them apart with his knees. A lustful sigh escaped her throat as she felt his muscular thighs against hers.

After a moment, Bordon's mouth kissed a trail down to her chest and sought out one of her nipples. The officer's tongue teased it gently as his fingers caressed her other breast. Susannah gasped as she felt his lips close around the rosy jewel. He sucked it mercilessly until she moaned softly with pleasure.

His warm mouth moved across the valley of her bosom and found the other nipple. As he lavished attention upon it, his hand snaked down her body to her thighs.

She gasped aloud as he sank his fingers into her wetness. "Oh…..oh……"

Geoffrey became even harder as he heard her pleasure. She closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders tight as he moved his fingers within her.

A sigh of disappointment escaped her lips as he withdrew them from her. This was soon replaced with a sigh of wanton expectation as Bordon slowly dragged his wet mouth down and over her belly to her thighs. He deliberately lingered on them, nibbling the softness of those legs into a frenzy.

After a torturous moment, his mouth covered her womanhood. "Oh…..Geoffrey…..Please….oh…," she moaned as his lips caressed the sensitive, swollen spot. His tongue stroked her there for only a moment, but it was just long enough to send her to a furious climax. She threw her arm across her face to quiet herself as she called his name again and again.

As she lay shaking still from her pleasure, Geoffrey moved back up her body, equal with her again. Once there, she reached down between them and brushed her finger tips across his hardness. Her hand then encircled it and stroked him up and down the length of it, making him sigh.

"I thought you had to have me now, Angel," he toyed with a lustful smile.

"Yes," she said as she guided the firmness of him in her hand to her entrance. He plunged himself in, burying the erection in her depths.

"Oh," Bordon moaned in his deep, rich voice. He kissed her passionately as he pushed in and out of her desperately. His lips moved to her ear and he whispered, "Susannah, I want you badly. I want you forever."

He quickened his pace and deepened his thrusts.

"Darling, slow down," the girl pleaded breathlessly. But his movements were unrelenting.

"We never have anytime alone," she murmured as she held his body fast.

"Please, Geoffrey," she begged, barely able to breathe. "Please make it last."

His mouth moved to her neck and nibbled it lightly as his left hand caressed her breast. He moved himself in and out of her even faster now. His fingers teased her nipple.

Susannah then felt her body lose control and gave in to Geoffrey's hunger. She felt his body let go, as well.

"Oh….Susannah….Oh," he gasped as he neared his peak. In an instant, they came together, clinging tightly to one another. She called his name softly as he hid his face in her hair, pressing his lips against her neck to stifle his groans. "Oh…..I love you so much."

After a moment, Geoffrey rolled off of her, leaving her on her back, and pulled the blanket up and around them. He curled up to her on his side, laying his head on her shoulder. The two were quiet as the reveled in their bliss. They always kept their cries of pleasure quiet, lest they be discovered.

Geoffrey broke the silence. "In our own home, you may cry out as loudly as you please. In fact, I'll demand it!" They smiled at each other as they teased.

"I suppose you'll want me naked in your bed every night?" Susannah asked.

"Yes! I'll demand that as well," he quipped.

"My, what a demanding husband you'll be!"

He grinned at her and chuckled. "I'll be glad to have our own bed. I don't like this sneaking about and I don't fancy taking you against a wall with your skirts hiked up either!"

She smiled at him.

Geoffrey then pushed the blanket back down to reveal her naked body. He put his hand on her belly and caressed it. He could feel the slight bulge of his child there.

"Good Lord," he exclaimed, "We'd better get married quickly before your belly swells any more!"

"Geoffrey," Susannah protested, "It has not become that big nor will it do so very soon! I am not even showing yet!" She knew he was teasing.

"Well," he began, "we'll get married next week as soon as I return from my next assignment."

Susannah turned serious and looked him in the eyes. "What will happen to you?"

"I am not sure yet," Geoffrey answered. He was unsure of what his fate would be when the English commanders found out his intentions to marry a rebel woman. "They may demand my resignation. They may keep me as an officer, but send me home to England and away from the war. We shall see. I am not afraid."

"I'll stand behind you, whatever the price is, Geoffrey," she said sweetly and sincerely. "I just want to be with you and for all of us be a family—no matter where, how, or what…….I love you."

They kissed tenderly. Geoffrey continued to rub her belly, fascinated with the growing life inside of her.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked her fiancé.

"A boy," he replied straight away.

"Oh."

"I've already raised a daughter. I want to raise a son now."

Susannah was contemplative for a moment. "What will your little sister think? After all these years that you've raised her as your little girl—your daughter?"

"Tessa will love you as I do! And, she will love the baby as well."

They were still for a moment as Geoffrey craned his head up to look out the window. He thought he heard a noise.

The officer reached for his pistol and clothes. He quickly and quietly pulled on his uniform and found his boot. He slipped the dagger out of it and gave it to Susannah.

Geoffrey looked out the window. He saw nothing. But as he listened, he heard what sounded like a large brigade somewhere close.

"Get dressed! Fast," he whispered. She obeyed.

His mind spun into action, trying to decide whether to stay quiet and hide in the cabin, or try to flee out the back of it through a window. His horse was tied to a tree, well hidden nearby.

Just as Susannah pulled the last of her dress on, two English Redcoat soldiers were standing in the doorway, giving them both a start. They were two scouts from an approaching infantry unit marching through. They had been sent ahead to check out the road and surrounding area. They covered the couple with their guns.

"Oh no, Geoffrey," Susannah murmured. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she looked at him. She stepped close to him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She hid her face in his neck, scared of what would happen to her beloved.

He held her tightly against his strong body and met bravely the stares of the two soldiers. He showed no fear and his body looked as strong as a granite pillar. But, inside, he secretly feared how they may be made to pay for their actions of love. They were caught in a trap.

One soldier continued to hold them under guard as the other went back out to wave down the now approaching unit. The lovers stood still, tense as they awaited their fate. Susannah was shaking in Geoffrey's grasp. He continued to hold her close, tenderly rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her.

As soon as the infantry arrived at the shack, Geoffrey's weapons were taken from him. "Please step outside, Sir," said one of their guards.

His fiancée did not want to let him go. She looked at him with uncertainty and fright in her eyes, coupled with tears. He held her for another moment, not wanting to leave her behind in the shack.

The guard took this as a refusal. Geoffrey drew in a sharp breath when he felt the cold barrel of the Redcoat's pistol pressed against his neck.

He gently grasped his fiancée's wrists for her to release him. He did not want to chance her getting hurt should the gun go off. He gave her a reassuring and brave look to let her know he would be alright, then walked out of the cabin.

The commander of the corps was waiting for him, seated atop his horse as dozens of Redcoat soldiers milled about outside, still in their ranks. Geoffrey's uniform was still unbuttoned and hanging loosely. His strawberry red blond hair was out of its queue and hung long and unruly about his shoulders. The officer knew he had caught another of his countrymen up to no good.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Wilcox," he said, staring down in disdain at Geoffrey. "Your name, rank, and division please."

"Major Geoffrey Bordon," he replied slowly. "His Majesty's Green Dragoons Cavalry."

"Well, Major, might I ask what you are doing in a run down shack in the middle of nowhere……nearly out of uniform?" He knew damn well what he had caught the man doing.

Just then, another guard came out of the cabin, roughly dragging Susannah with him through the doorway. The young woman winced at the tight grip he had on her arm. She was trying to resist being pulled out of the house.

This drew fire from Bordon, livid at how they were treating Susannah. "Let go of her—she's pregnant!" he shouted angrily. The man let go of her with a push, shoving her the rest of the way through the door. The forward momentum landed her squarely in Geoffrey's arms.

"Well, what do we have here? A rebel woman?" The Colonel used a very supreme and commanding tone of voice. "Hmmmm. A rebel woman and an English soldier out here together. That can only mean trouble."

Geoffrey put his body in front of Susannah as a shield. As she stood behind him, he curled his left arm back behind him and around her, and he took hold of her right hand with his right hand.

"What is your name, Miss?" asked Colonel Wilcox.

She was too shocked to say anything. The commander repeated his question more insistently. "What is your name, Miss and where are you from…..or do you need our……help……in order to answer the questions?"

Geoffrey nodded his head slightly as a silent okay for her to answer.

"Miss Susannah Louden, from Devington," she replied meekly.

The commander was quiet as he looked at his map, locating where the division had stopped and her village. He rolled the map up quickly and handed it off to an assistant. "Tell me, Sir, what secrets you shared with her in your passion?"

"None, I assure you," Major Bordon answered dryly.

"Is that so?", the Colonel jeered. "That is a lie most assuredly. Men's mouths tend to become loose during the throes of passion. And these women have their ways of drawing the information out of a man."

Major Bordon continued into a slow burn, holding his tongue. He wanted them to quit humiliating he and his fiancée and just take him away.

"Well, you can tell everything to your jailer," Colonel Wilcox said shortly. "Shackle him and take him to Fort Carolina." Two soldiers immediately stepped forward with the restraints and began to pull the two lovers apart.

"No! Geoffrey, No!" screamed Susannah, reaching for her fiancé.

"Susannah!" Bordon called.

"Take her to the prison camp. Have her interrogated."

"She's got nothing to do with this," Geoffrey protested, as the soldiers restrained his arms. "It is me that you want, not her. She's done nothing wrong. Let her go back—"

"To spread all the information you've given her," Wilcox interupted. "Not a chance."

"I am going without a fight. I am going quietly," the Major said in desperation. "Just turn her loose." He knew that if the worst should happen to him, that she would live on and so would his child. He just wanted the two of them to be safe.

Bordon feared what might happen to her at the prison camp. He was frightened as well for their unborn child. Their eyes locked with one another's. Susannah tried desperately to read his face for a clue as to what move to make. She wasn't sure if she should just submit, go with them to the camp and take her chances there, or if she should try to make a run for the nearby forest and get away.

Suddenly, she broke free of her captor who held her wrist as he did not have a strong grip on her. Bordon's heart leapt to see her run.

Then, the horrible bang of a gunshot tore the air. Geoffrey saw Susannah lurch forward and lose her footing.

Like a man insane, he was possessed with an unmatchable strength. He knocked his captors away and ran to the spot where his fiancée had fallen.

Kneeling on the ground, he picked her body up and pulled her close to him. The front of her bodice was already stained with blood, as was her back. One of the soldiers had shot her through the back as she fled. The bullet entered her upper back and exited through her upper chest.

"Oh, God, No! Susannah," Geoffrey said, shaking his head in disbelief. He clasped her hand. His eyes filled with tears as he looked down at her. How did this get out of hand this fast?

"I can't breathe," she gasped. Tears streamed down her face. "Oh. It hurts." She was sobbing and trying to catch her breath.

"Shhhh," Geoffrey quieted her. He stroked her face and lips with his thumb.

"I'm cold," she whimpered.

Geoffrey held her weak body tightly to his, trying to warm her.

"Oh, Susannah," he wept. "You know I love you." He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you, Geoffrey," she murmured. She was breathing more shallowly now.

He brushed his lips against her forehead. She was gasping and coughing weakly.

The soldiers and the Lieutenant Colonel stayed back from Geoffrey, covering him all the while with their weapons.

Major Bordon felt as though his insides were being ripped asunder. His world and life collapsed around him as time seemed to stop.

"Geoffrey…..the baby….", she stammered feebly.

"What is it, darling," he asked in a whisper. His voice was full of love and pain.

"Our baby….Geoffrey…Oh…Geoffrey…..Ge…ba…,"her voice whispered, then fell away. She closed her eyes, unable to hold them open any longer. In an instant, she died in his arms.

Geoffrey broke down and wept unabashedly as he held his dead fiancée's body close to his. His heart broke for her, himself, their unborn child, and what the future could have been. He wanted the same soldier who shot her to shoot him. He hoped they'd kill him instead of imprison him.

After a few minutes, the soldiers tore Geoffrey from his dead lover's body and shackled him. They began to march him away to his fate: a prison cell at the Fort and an impending sentence of treason. He kept looking back at Susannah's body, lying alone on the ground. He was numb as tears ran down his cheeks.

Once the Major was out of earshot and being hauled away, the Lieutenant Colonel rode up to her and looked down at her lifeless body. "Take her body to Devington Village and put it on display. Make it known to all there that this is what happens to rebel women who consort with the Crown's soldiers."


	3. Chapter 2 Serious Trouble

**CHAPTER 2 Serious Trouble**

A loud knock on the door woke Colonel William Tavington up. This angered him as he was nearly asleep.

He'd taken the overnight duty alone so that the other two commanders, Major Bordon and Captain Wentworth, along with the provisional, Lieutenant Scott, could all have the evening and night off. In the morning after his duty ended, Tavington had to deal with some problems that had popped up instead of going right to bed after his breakfast. These minor incidents kept him awake until lunch.

The hours of stress and little sleep had given him a headache to nurse, making it that much harder to fall asleep. He had finally dozed off when the knocks roused him.

He groaned and rolled over on to his stomach. Maybe if he didn't answer, they'd go away.

After a moment, there was another knock. "Colonel Tavington," a voice called through the door.

"What!" he snarled from his bed.

"We have a message for you!"

"I'm off duty. Give it to Major Bordon."

"We can't. He's indisposed at Fort Carolina."

"Well, then give it to Captain Wentworth or Lieutenant Scott." William rolled back over and pulled the covers up over his head.

"We can't, Sir," the voice said. "It's for you only."

Tavington grew more irritated. All he wanted to do was get some blasted sleep. "I am not on duty! Either shove it under the door or come back later!"

There was protest. "Can't Sir. Our orders are to give you the message, then escort you to the Fort."

"Oh, bloody Hell," Tavington swore, agitated to have to get up. He pulled on his breeches and walked to the door. His long, dark hair was down and hanging loosely over his shoulders, and stubble was over his jaw.

Once at the door he flung it open, clearly upset. Two young English army Privates stood in the hallway.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, Sir," said one of the men.

"Yeah, give me that," the Colonel said, yanking the paper from the young man's hand. He slammed the door behind him and read the note.

The soldiers stood outside the door as he did. In an instant they heard distinctly through the door, the Colonel's reaction to the contents of the note.

"God Damn it!"

In a couple of minutes, Colonel Tavington composed himself and woke up a bit. He opened the door back up to the Privates still standing in the hallway.

"Would you please fetch Major Bordon's daughter and bring her to the coach."

The two privates then trotted down the hall to find her room. As soon as they left, William slipped into his uniform.

* * * * * *

Tessa Bordon was writing a letter to a friend in England when there was a rap on her door. "Yes," she answered as she opened the door to two Redcoat Privates.

"Are you Bordon's girl?" asked one of them. He had a thick cockney accent and was 'rough around the edges'. The other Private, who was clearly a little more refined, elbowed his companion, silently reminding him that wasn't the proper way to address her.

"Excuse us. Miss Bordon, is it?"

"Yes," she affirmed again.

"Colonel Tavington would like for you to meet him as soon as possible to accompany him to the Fort."

"Why?"

"He'll explain to you, Miss."

Tess was puzzled and wondered why she needed to go with Colonel Tavington. It wasn't unusual to have an escort to go to the Fort, but the escort didn't usually consist of the brigade commander. She reasoned that it must be some sort of official business.

She stood before the mirror and straightened her rumpled dress. Tess then twirled her long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair into a neat twist and pinned it to the crown of her head. A few wisps and curls escaped from it.

Tessa was now 19 years old and had grown into a very beautiful young lady. She had come over to the Colonies 4 years ago when her brother's cavalry unit was called to serve. He was the second in command of the brigade. Major Bordon was also the only father she had ever known. He had protected and sheltered her, almost too much. It resulted in her shyness. Though she was well mannered, she didn't speak much, except when she was spoken to.

Tess Bordon had been a good girl and almost never did anything bad or wrong. She adored her brother and never did anything to get him angry at her. He had raised her well. Tess called him 'father'. That's what he was to her.

When she was finished getting ready, she took a quick look out the window of the suite that was home to the Bordons. Tess glanced out over the activity at Surrey Hills Estate. She did not see her brother, but she did see Colonel Tavington talking with some soldiers by a coach. She ran from the room to meet him as instructed, not wanting to keep him waiting.

Miss Bordon was met at the coach by Colonel Tavington and two other Dragoons, Lieutenant Scott and Captain Wilkins. Scott was a provisional commanding officer who was now temporarily third in command of the unit due to Major Bordon's incarceration. Captain Wilkins was a Loyalist and an American. Scott was required to go as part of his new officer's duties. Wilkins was asked to go purely for strategic purposes. Since he was from this area, it was hoped he may know the girl Bordon was found with or know others who knew her, and fill in the story from there.

Captain Wentworth, the usual Third officer of the company, stayed behind on duty and in command of the Dragoons until Tavington returned.

Scott and Wilkins cordially greeted Miss Bordon. The Colonel said nothing. She could tell that he was extremely upset about something.

Tess looked around for Geoffrey, wondering why he wasn't there. It was known that Colonel Tavington preferred to take Major Bordon with him to Headquarters for official things. She didn't think this too out of the ordinary, though. He may have been out on a patrol assignment, which explained to her why Scott went in his place.

"Is my father going," she asked anyway.

Her question was met with silence and strange looks exchanged between the officers.

"Well, tell her!," the Colonel ordered, clearly irritated. "Show her the message!"

"I'm afraid I've some bad news for you," Scott began. "Your father was arrested today and is being held at the fort."

"Why?" she asked, looking at the three men.

"Suspected treason," Wilkins answered in a concerned tone.

She was handed the message which she tried to concentrate on, but her mind swirled in disbelief. "This is ridiculous! He'd never—"

"He was caught in the act of……….," Scott stopped short, then continued, "well….he was…..alone….with a rebel woman." The new third in command was uncomfortable saying this to a lady.

Tessa tried to read the note again. This time, she concentrated more on its content. She was completely dumbfounded and could say nothing.

The group then entered the coach for the short ride between the estate and the Fort. There was a very awkward and heavy silence. Tessa could tell that the Captain and Lieutenant were nervous around the Colonel today.

Tavington's words tore a hole in the thick quiet. "Well, what did you know of this, hmmmm?" he blurted out angrily to Miss Bordon.

She was taken aback and immediately intimidated. "Nothing! I had no idea of it."

"Come now," he countered, seething, "You are his daughter. You _had_ to have known something of it!"

"Nothing, Sir," she replied, shaking her head. A look of panic flushed her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Because if I am going to stick my neck out on the chopping block for him, I need to know everything so that I may be prepared."

"I….I don't know about it," Tess stammered. "He never told me a thing."

"I find that hard to believe!" William shot back. His patience was gone and his emotions swirled. He couldn't even tell himself what he was the most angry at. He was mad at Bordon for courting a rebel woman and not telling anyone. He was furious that he was caught in the act of sex with her. William raged at the thought that his own second in command, someone he trusted, may have committed treason. He was upset that he was now short an officer. Tavington was upset that Bordon was incarcerated. He was agitated that Bordon's own daughter seemed not to know any details that might help him defend Geoffrey. He really didn't need all this. The war was stressful enough without personal problems within the Dragoons.

"I think she's telling the truth," Lieutenant Scott defended. "I can understand that since he was with a rebel woman, he may have not wanted her to know anything, just to keep her innocent and to shield her from trouble in case this happened."

"But, yet, we don't know the extent of his involvement with her," Wilkins stated. "She could be just a town prostitute."

"I doubt it," Tavington remarked. "There are whores in the camp. Why would he need to go into the village to find one?"

Scott and Wilkins looked at each other and decided not to continue the conversation. There was not much dealing with Tavington when he was in this foul of a mood.

After another moment of silence, the Lieutenant spoke up. "Not a good business, this."

"Damn straight it isn't," Tavington snarled. "I need him with the Dragoons, _NOT _in prison!"

Tess grew more scared of Tavington's temper, which was legendary, by the moment. She was seeing it first hand and up close. She pushed backwards against the cushions of her seat, as if trying to melt into them and hide from the angry commander seated across from her.

"Lieutenant," he continued in a bark, "forget the 'provisional'. You're now third ranking officer—maybe permanently. I don't know!"

"You'll just have to get him out, Sir," Wilkins spoke up boldly.

"I don't know if I can get him out of this one," said Tavington, bluntly.

"If anyone can, it is you," Scott pointed out on a positive note. "You've got so much influence with the Generals. You may tire of their reprimanding, but it is clear to us that they respect you."

"I hope you're right," Tavington remarked, looking out the window. He sighed and was quiet the rest of the way there. He was trying to prepare himself to see Bordon and interrogate the officer _who usually handled_ the interrogations. He was also trying to put together a report in his mind to defend his second officer to the Generals, and, hopefully, have him cleared and freed.

* * * * * *

In a few minutes, the coach pulled through the gate at Fort Carolina. The group went into the main building where they were shown down to a holding area in the lower levels, where some of the jail cells were. A guard escorted Colonel Tavington through the door from the holding area to the cells.

"I'm going in first," he said. He wanted to talk to Bordon initially alone. "Wait here with her. Don't leave and do not talk to anyone." His tone implied that he meant his instructions to be followed.

Lieutenant Scott and Captain Wilkins waited for some time with Miss Bordon in that area. There was no conversation. Tessa felt much anguish. She was nervous to see her father, but anxious to hear his part of the story.

After a little longer, the officers were asked to join their leader in Bordon's cell. Tess was all alone now. Her emotions whirled inside her head and her insides were in knots.

A few more minutes passed and Brigadier General Charles O'Hara appeared in the area. He greeted Miss Bordon and waited with her for the three officers. They soon emerged together to meet with O'Hara.

"Sergeant, please let her in to see Major Bordon," O'Hara directed. "She is his daughter. Miss Bordon, you carry no weapons on you?"

"No—none," she answered.

Tess was led through the door by the guard. She looked back over her shoulder to see the two tall figures of O'Hara and Tavington walking together down the hallway, both clasping their hands behind their backs, looking official as they walked. They were engaged in a conversation, probably about her father, she thought.

Once in the cell block, she could see Geoffrey's cell in the center in front of the door. There was only a very small window at the top of it and a cot.

"Father," she cried and ran to the bars.

"Tessa," Bordon shouted as he met her there. They then embraced as best as they could through the bars, both with tears in their eyes. The guard broke their embrace to open the barred door. He admitted Tessa through and in to join her father.

"What happened," she asked. "They said it's treason."

"My God, No!," he protested. "I loved Susannah. I was going to marry her. She was carrying my child!"

Tessa reached out and hugged him again. They held each other a moment. He pulled away and kissed the girl's forehead and led her to his cot, where she sat down. Geoffrey stayed standing as he recounted his story to her.

"I met her in town a year ago. We fell in love but we always had to meet secretly. With the war on, I wasn't sure how the military would react to me seeing a Colonial woman. We hoped to keep it secret until it ended, then we could pursue this openly. But, she became pregnant."

He turned away, not wanting to show her anymore of his pain and shame. Then he added an afterthought. "I had planned on marrying her, anyway."

He continued on as Tessa listened quietly. "We were together today when the infantry came upon our hiding place.

"Where is she at now," asked Tess, innocently.

Geoffrey's head dropped down, and then he turned from her. As he turned back to face her, his eyes were brimmed with tears. Suddenly, he collapsed in a heap at her feet. He folded his arms and rested them across her lap. He buried his face on his arms as he wept uncontrollably.

This upset his younger sister terribly. She fought back her own tears, trying to be brave and comfort him.

She smoothed his hair back and rubbed his head and shoulders with her hands in an effort to comfort him as he sobbed.

"She's dead."

Tessa couldn't believe it. She never even got to meet her father's lover.

"Oh, God, Tessa, they shot her!" he cried. "She was in horrible pain and gasping for breath as I held her."

He trembled and shook his head on his arms as he continued to weep into her lap. "She died in my arms. She kept trying to say something about the baby. Oh, God, Tess, it was horrible. I just…….I……I loved her so much! We were so happy."

Tess sat there, stunned. She was at a complete loss. All she wanted to do was to get Geoffrey out of there, and help him get through this painful time. He had always been there for her since the night their parents were killed 19 years earlier. And now, how could she be there to comfort him if they were separated by prison bars?

* * * * * *

At the same time that Tess was consoling Geoffrey in his cell, William was in Lord General Cornwallis' office, giving his perception of Bordon's predicament and pleading the man's innocence.

Cornwallis and O'Hara had already questioned Geoffrey and knew his side of the story. They needed to hear the Green Dragoons' commander's take on the situation.

Tavington's presence always commanded attention. William was tall and slender, his body well sculpted and muscular. His red and green uniform short cropped jacket, and black breeches stood out from the usual English army uniforms of long coats and tails buttoned back to show contrast. His close cut uniform denoted cavalry and was practical for riding. His helmet, black plumed and brimmed with dark satin sash, was a fierce and awesome sight.

He stood tall and regal, as usual, with one hand behind his back in what could be called 'officer's stance.' His jacket was now unbuttoned, showing his green vest. His long, auburn hair was pulled back into the tight, regulation braid queue and wrapped tightly with a dark ribbon. Tavington held a glass of wine in his hand, sipping it occasionally as he talked to Cornwallis and General O'Hara.

"This is not a matter to be taken lightly, Colonel," stated Lord Cornwallis.

"Yes. I agree. And I view it seriously," William replied. "This is difficult from where I stand. But the point is, Major Bordon is needed badly by our unit. I can't have him in prison. He is a loyal and trusted second in command. He is well respected by all and a mentor and good influence to the younger soldiers."

Tavington sipped the last drops of his wine and put the glass on a small table. He continued. "By all military standards, he is an officer of the finest caliber. He is an excellent swordsman, rider, and marksman. He handles most of our interrogations and has built a trustworthy rapport with the local Indians. He constantly holds himself and the Dragoons to high standards of military conduct. He is fiercely loyal to King and Crown."

Tavington paused for a moment to let his superiors reflect upon his speech. Then, he went on. "I do not believe nor will I ever, that he could commit treason. Not even in the throes of deepest passion."

"But you did have your doubts at first, did you not?" asked O'Hara. He got up from his seat and stood between the Colonel and the Lord General's desk. "You looked quite shaken when I retrieved you from his cell."

"I was in shock, mostly," the Colonel answered. "Admittedly, when I received the initial word of his arrest, I was furious with him, assuming the worst and rashly thinking he had betrayed us." William reached over to the table and picked up the crystal wine decanter. He poured himself another glass and topped off the two Generals' glasses as he continued to speak.

"But, given Major Bordon's impeccable military history, his good standing, and after speaking with him, I believe that this was not a dubious union. I feel that it was innocent and that they were victims of war and circumstance. He was going to do the honorable thing and marry her. And, with this, he was ready for any consequence he might have been handed. He was willing to be released from active duty and sent home to England for re-posting. He also stated he would have accepted discharge, honorable or dishonorable, in order to show that he would not compromise his country by marrying the enemy. He is a soldier through and through and loves duty, so he would not make such a sacrifice lightly. After all, he had a reputation and a future family to think of."

Tavington took a pull on his wine as the General O'Hara sat back down. Lord Cornwallis shifted in his seat. William delivered more of his thoughts on the subject.

"I don't believe the woman was a spy. Captain Wilkins knows much of the intelligence of this area regarding the locals and such. He could not recall her as a known or suspected spy, or even as a person of questionable character. Bordon's only crime, if it can be called such, was falling in love with the enemy. The Major is beside himself with grief over the death of this woman and his unborn child. He showed it openly and blamed himself for everything. If it were not for his daughter to think of, I believe him distraught enough to kill himself."

General Cornwallis sat forward in his seat and folded his hands on top of his desk. "Well, he should have known better than to get involved with a rebel woman."

"Yes, my Lord," Colonel Tavington agreed, "and he did state that. He did not set out to meet and marry a colonial woman. It just happened." William stopped for a moment. His azure blue eyes looked all over the room, down at the floor, and out the window, as if he was struggling for more words to benefit his Major.

O'Hara broke the silence. "But, he did keep it a secret," he said. "Some will point out that that action, in itself, implies guilt."

"Yes, I know," Will conceded. "But, it doesn't necessarily mean that he is guilty. I believe him when he says he kept it a secret out of fear for both their lives and reputations. Also, I have faith that he wanted no one besides himself and the woman, to have knowledge of this so that if he did get caught, he would not endanger anyone else. I have no doubt that he wanted to be responsible for his own actions, not to involve any innocent parties. He didn't even tell his own sister—his ward of the last 19 years."

"Nonetheless, he did have intimate relations with a rebel during a war against them," remarked Cornwallis.

"Surely my Lord must know from experience that a man can not control who he falls in love with," Tavington indicated. "It is a strong emotion to fight and is dictated by mysterious forces."

The two Generals laughed as Tavington smiled. None of the three men really understood love, but knew it as undeniable.

Lord Cornwallis stood up from his desk. "Unfortunately, it is not up to me to decide. His case will have to go before the Inquest Board. They have their hands full with this war and the various trouble that both soldiers and officers get into."

Cornwallis walked out from behind his desk to join his two officers in front of it. O'Hara stood as well. The three now stood in conference in front of the massive desk as the Lord General went on. "They are busy with many cases right now. Who knows how long it will take before they can hear this case."

Tavington shook his head. He was trying to do his best to have Bordon released, or at least find a quick solution. These words deflated his hopes.

"But, I really need him with the Dragoons," Will protested, then fell silent. He turned away from them and took a couple of steps forward. Cornwallis sat back on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. O'Hara traded questioning glances with him.

The Colonel turned back to face his superiors. He came up with a solution, and offered it. "Sir, what if I can insure that he won't flee—"

"You and I both know you can't guarantee that," interrupted Cornwallis firmly.

Will heaved a disappointed sigh and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," lamented Cornwallis. "I know Major Bordon is needed, but he'll just have to cool his heels in jail until the Inquest can take place. And, you'll have to find a way to function without him."

"Yes Sir," Tavington obeyed.

"Colonel Tavington,," began Cornwallis. His tone was sincere and sympathetic. "If it's any consolation, I believe in his innocence. I think General O'Hara agrees with me." With that statement, he looked over at O'Hara, who nodded his head in agreement, confirming the feeling.

Cornwallis continued. "Your dedication to all of your men is admirable. Your plea on Bordon's behalf here today is a very strong one. It is so strong, in fact, that you needn't concern yourself with coming back in to repeat it incessantly to us."

Tavington laughed at this as his two commanders smiled and chuckled. William was known to harass whomever to fulfill his Dragoons' needs. He was devoted to his men.

"You will have a written report from me on this in a few days," stated Colonel Tavington.

"Very well," Cornwallis answered.

"Thank you, sir." William buttoned his jacket, readying to leave.

Cornwallis stood up from leaning on his desk. "Colonel, I'd like to have a word with your Intelligence officer. Wilkes is it?"

"Captain Wilkins," Will answered.

"Yes. I'd like to see if he can get me some more information on the dead woman," stated Cornwallis.

"I'll send him right up," said William. With that, he bowed his head respectfully to the two Generals and headed out of the office.

As he opened the door to leave, the Lord General called after him. "Colonel Tavington."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You understand that if Bordon is proven guilty, he could be hanged."

William sighed and looked defeated. "Yes. I know." He left the office.

In a moment, he reached the cell area in the basement. Lieutenant Scott and Captain Wilkins were quiet as they waited on Miss Bordon to finish.

"Captain Wilkins, you are to report to Lord Cornwallis in his office now, please, at his request."

"Yes, sir," he obeyed and left immediately.

Colonel Tavington looked into the cellblock at Bordon's area. He was sitting close to his young sister on his cot. Their hands were clasped together and both looked weary and forlorn. It was clear that both had been crying. Tavington knew that they loved each other much and had a close relationship.

"Ready to leave, sir?" asked Scott.

Tavington turned back to face his young Lieutenant. "Uh…..let her have as much time with him as she needs, then one, or both of you please escort her back to the estate."

"Aye, sir," replied Scott.

William then excused himself and turned to leave. He walked back through the halls of the main house with his helmet under his arm. He said nothing to anyone. As he reached the door, he saw a supply wagon was readying to leave.

"Where's this wagon going, soldier?" he asked.

"To Surrey Hills Estate," the driver answered.

"Ah. May I ride there with you?"

"Yes Colonel." With that, William climbed on to the wagon. He sat with the driver on the front, but said nothing. The man could see that the officer was lost in thought.

William was still in disbelief that this had happened to Bordon. He felt bad for his second in command, but selfishly felt bad for himself as well. Bordon was important to his unit and very needed.

_Why didn't he come to me about this, he asked himself. Maybe I could have helped with the situation. Damn. He didn't even tell his sister. Why did he have to go and fall in love with some rebel woman. Why couldn't the timing have been better. Couldn't love have waited for victory and the end of the war?_


	4. Chapter 3 An Underhanded Deal

CHAPTER 3 An Underhanded Deal

Tessa Bordon had stayed with her Father in his cell until nightfall. She was later driven back to the estate by carriage accompanied by Lieutenant Scott.

When she returned, she had dinner brought to her rooms. It was then that the servant informed her that he had let Colonel Tavington into the Bordon Suite while she was away earlier that day. He needed to retrieve all the Dragoon paperwork, maps, reports, and documents that Geoffrey had in his possession. This was so that he or one of the other officers could finish it up, not knowing when—or if—Major Bordon would be released for it could not wait that long. Tess responded to this with a tired and indifferent nod of her head, not caring that he'd invaded her room when she was gone.

After supper, which she had toyed with, not being hungry, she went down on her bed and wept. She was worn out and thoroughly overwhelmed by the recent events. She cried herself to sleep and slept soundly until 11:00am the next day.

After she awoke, she had a bath brought in, as well as lunch since she had slept through breakfast. Afterward, she rode her horse with an escort back over to Fort Carolina to visit Geoffrey. However, her time with him was cut short by O'Hara, wanting to talk more with the Major.

Tess soon found herself back in the Bordon suite alone. She did not leave it the rest of the day, sitting aimlessly instead. She was distraught, overwhelmed, depressed, and confused. Her mind was a whirl as her body sat motionless.

Their living quarters seemed big and empty without her father there. She was alone there nearly every day or night, but always knew that Bordon would return from his duties within a matter of hours usually. Now, she didn't know when he was coming back. She didn't know what to do with herself.

She fought back tears as she remembered Geoffrey telling her in his cell to "be brave." Those were his signature words—he said them to everyone.

Aside from trying to be brave, Tess also tried to figure out what Geoffrey would do to run the household. She wondered what he would want her to do in his absence.

She passed the time in thought and finally came to some decisions. Tessa knew now that she was not a child without responsibilities anymore. She was an adult now—a young lady. The girl now had to grow up and take on Geoffrey's tasks of the household and affairs in his stead.

Miss Bordon went through the Major's desk and books. He had made it very easy—everything was organized in meticulous order! She had no problems finding anything and little trouble understanding things.

Although this would provide some distraction for her, the fact of the matter was that she missed him terribly and believed in his innocence. But, how could he prove this if he was in jail? Also, Tess needed his presence there. She needed her father to protect her, guide her, and comfort her.

Again, Tessa made up her mind. She could not sit idly by as he rotted in jail. She had to do something about it. She had to find a way to help him. But what or how?

She went to the window bed and lounged upon it, looking out over the activities of the plantation. First, she thought she could go into Devington and gather information to prove his innocence. It was a good idea, but then she remembered that she knew almost nothing about Bordon's Colonial woman.

In a moment, another idea flashed across her mind. She recalled something that Lieutenant Scott said in passing during the coach ride to the Fort yesterday, after her Father's arrest. She remembered that he stated that Colonel Tavington had a lot of influence with the Generals, and that if anyone could get his second in command freed, it would be him. Tess also knew from her Father's words and from reputation, that the Colonel was firm, fought for what he believed in(especially for the Dragoons), wasn't afraid to use his initiative, and hated to take "no" for an answer.

Tessa thought more about this _and_ assuming the household duties and sighed. She knew that she had to get over her profound shyness and the sense of security and protection that comes with being sheltered so by her father. She would have to get better at getting out, talking and dealing with others.

As far as her father was concerned, Tessa Bordon now knew what she had to do. She would pay a visit to Colonel Tavington and talk with him about Geoffrey's situation. She would convince him, if need be, to do everything, use all his influence, to procure her father's release from prison and treason charges.

That evening, Tess took dinner in her room as she planned strategy and thought about what to say and how to approach Tavington. She knew that he needed his second in command back desperately. Surely, he was a wise and reasonable man.

So, at 8:00 that same night, she left her suite to call on the commander of the Green Dragoons. Tess soon found herself standing outside Colonel Tavington's room. She was very nervous when she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Colonel in a weary voice.

"Good Evening, Colonel Tavington," she said.

The Colonel looked up from his paperwork, which was strewn all over his massive desk. He looked puzzled, surprised to see the normally shy girl before him.

"Ah, Miss Bordon," he greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, considering," she answered, fighting shyness. "I've had to take over all of Geoffrey's tasks."

"What brings you here this evening?" He put his pen back in the inkwell and sat back in his chair. The commander was intrigued that she was there.

"I wanted to talk to you about my brother's situation," she answered.

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, you and I both need him back here-not in prison." She found some boldness somewhere within herself when she said that.

Tavington sniffed. "True!"

"Isn't there anything else we can do to get him out?"

"Well, I don't know—"

"You believe his innocence, don't you," she interrupted him.

He shook his head and sighed. "It is not a matter of whether _I_ believe him or not. Treason is a serious charge. His fate doesn't lie with me, it lies with those higher up than I."

"You have influence with them," she remarked.

"To some degree, but—" he stopped short, then continued. "Just what is it that you want, Miss Bordon?"

"My brother out of prison," she answered in a forlorn voice.

"Miss, it is not that simple," Tavington stated. Obviously, she didn't understand the serious nature of the charge.

"But, he is innocent! He is your second in command and everyone knows he is a good and dedicated soldier. He'd never betray his country!"

Tavington was getting irritated at her interruptions and boldness. This wasn't the normal, shy Miss Bordon that they were all used to seeing. He was also anxious to get back to his paperwork, which he was already behind on. The officer really didn't think she'd stay more than a moment.

The Colonel snapped. "I can't be sure of that. After his secretive activities with this rebel woman, I don't know anything anymore! When I first found out, I was furious at him and could have wrung his neck myself! I mean, what was he thinking to take up with the enemy!? For all I know, our secrets could be all over the countryside by now!" His arm made a sweeping motion as he said this.

"He would never!" she shot back.

"I don't know that! What am I supposed to trust?"

"You_ know_ you can trust him," Tess said emphatically.

Tavington leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He was confused by her actions and the conversation was leading nowhere.

"Miss Bordon, really, I'm sorry, but I am buried alive in paperwork, as you can see and am now short an officer. Please state your business and be on your way."

"I'd like to ask you for help with my father," she began. "I know the Generals will listen to you. If you could please intervene on his behalf."

Tavington rolled his eyes. Had she not heard a word he had just said? She obviously didn't know he had already talked with the Generals and made a strong case for his innocence.

He looked at her. She seemed desperate. He sighed and would explain things to her one more time, then he would have to escort her out—he had too much else to do.

"Look, Miss Bordon—"

"His release is worth a lot to me, Colonel," Tess interrupted. She tried to sound brave and confident. "I'm prepared to offer you anything you want in exchange for your help with this."

Tavington was taken aback once again at her boldness. But, by this time, he was intrigued nonetheless. He decided to probe a little further.

"You want him out of jail so badly that you'd pay a high price?"

"Yes," answered Tess.

William was quiet again as his mind spun rapidly. She didn't seem to understand the severity of the charge and didn't know he'd already talked to the Generals about it. She also wasn't comprehending the fact that even though he had some influence with them, his fate was to be decided by the Inquest Board.

Tavington could barely suppress a smile as impish and mischievous thoughts crossed his mind. With Bordon in jail for who knew how long, William could exploit her offer to _his _advantage. For here was a beautiful young girl, now alone; a girl who was sheltered and overprotected by Bordon, now having to fend for herself. In fact, Major Bordon had threatened more than one soldier for looking at her the wrong way. He had made her unobtainable to any soldier in the area. Now, with him out of the picture for awhile, it might be sport to see if she _was_ obtainable. _This could be great fun, he thought_. And, he beamed at the thought that _he_ might just be the one to tear down that wall that Major Bordon had built around her all those years.

He began to toy with her. "Oh, I don't know. I am just not sure if he _is_ innocent or not. It would take a lot of convincing. I mean, it is my reputation that is at stake if I defend him."

"I said that I would give anything," she repeated.

"That is a very generous offer," he said. "Am I honestly to believe that you would sacrifice anything for his release?"

"Yes. I meant the offer."

He wanted her to expand on her offer of "anything". William couldn't seem to get anything specific out of her. He would just have to draw it out another way.

"Anything? Hmmmmm. And you are prepared to make good on your bargain," William questioned.

"Yes." Tess tried to fight off her nerves. She wanted him to see confidence in her.

"Well, then, you will not be shocked at my being forward and admitting that your offer is construed as…….lascivious favors….in the bedchambers?" William said with a lewd smile.

She was shocked but tried not to show it. But, she had known in her mind when she had come to this decision, that this may be the price she'd have to pay.

"No," Tess replied. "I'm not shocked, Colonel."

Tavington got up and walked around to the front of his desk, standing before Tess. "I say that because I tire so of the camp whores. All they do is cheat, lie, steal, and raise their prices. They seem to think that I am the Bank of England. Favors from you for the small price of my time at headquarters would be less costly than time with them."

Tess squirmed uncomfortably and said nothing.

Tavington was enjoying this. "Now, let me get this right. You would give your bodily integrity in exchange for your brother's freedom?"

"If need be," she answered, trying to act confident again.

"Indeed your level of self sacrifice to save someone you love is admirable," Tavington said. "You'd give it even though I can guarantee nothing and can't even prove his innocence?"

"You know him well! You know he is innocent and would not commit treason," she shouted angrily.

"I have my doubts," he answered calmly. He walked to the fireplace and was quiet for a moment. "It _will_ take some convincing."

Tess looked down at the floor. What had she gotten herself into? The least the Colonel could have been was noble and offered to help her for nothing! Instead, she was going to have to do more now to convince him of Geoffrey's innocence. Still, she wanted him home badly enough, that she would keep her end of the deal. All this, despite the fact that she was still a virgin, sheltered from the world by Geoffrey, and had never even kissed a boy before. She barely even knew anything about the sexual act itself.

Tess now knew what it was like to be a grown-up. She was experiencing part of the ugliness of life—doing something one doesn't necessarily want to do for the right reason. The cut throat, dirty deals that adults sometimes had to make to obtain things they needed or wanted. She wasn't sure she was going to like having all this adult responsibility.

William saw Tess moving in her chair. He could tell she was still her childlike, shy self and was putting on a show of confidence. He admired the girl for trying, but she couldn't fool him. No matter. She was his now for the taking, by her own hand.

Tavington came forward and stood next to her chair. "You are very beautiful, Miss Bordon." He then walked behind her to the other side and continued. "Your father is right to shelter you. Our little world here is full of many hungry soldiers that would devour you alive."

She never met his gaze during these last words. When she finally was brave enough to look up at him, he was looking down at her with those piercing blue eyes of his. He held his hand out for her to take hold of it.

Tess grasped the hand offered to her and stood up. William pulled her slowly toward his bed. She followed him apprehensively.

Suddenly and without warning, Colonel Tavington threw her down on her back upon his bed. His body was on top of hers before she could take her next breath. The girl fought him as best as she could while his hands groped her body and grabbed at her dress.

In a moment, though, she was able to push him off of her. Tessa then bolted up from the bed and jumped a safe distance back away from it. She just stood there, stunned and looking back at him with saucer eyes.

The Colonel laughed aloud as he rolled on to his side. He propped his head up on one elbow and looked back at her. William had just tested her to see if she was really willing to uphold her end of the bargain. To him, her struggle was answer enough that she wasn't, so he relaxed his hold on her enough to let her get free. He had just wanted to make sure she knew the consequences of her offer and how serious it was.

"Miss Bordon," he began in a condescending tone, "It is clear you did not intend to keep your offer. It matters not to me what you do or don't do. It is_ your_ father that rots in prison—not mine!"

Tess was too aghast to say anything. Tavington continued on as he sat up on the bed.

"I could have taken you by force, but why should I? It was _you_ who came to me begging for help."

Tess tried to say something back to him, but words escaped her.

After a moment of her silence, Tavington assumed she had changed her mind and had rescinded her offer. His mind breezed over all the work he had to attend to. He got up from the bed and stood before her.

"Why are we even having this conversation? You don't intend to follow through your intentions." With those words, he gently took her arm and ushered her to the door. Once there he opened it and said, "I am very busy and you are wasting my time. Good Night." He then gave her a gentle shove through the door and shut it behind her, leaving her stranded in the hallway.

Once there, Tess was shocked at all that had transpired in his room and at how fast it had happened. Then, as she came back to her senses, she thought that she had just missed her best chance to obtain her brother's freedom. She panicked.

Tess started banging on the door with her fists and shouting frantically. "Colonel Tavington, please! You've got to let me back in! You've got to help me! Let me in! Colonel! PLEASE!"

On the other side of the door, William panicked as well when he heard this, fearing she'd rouse everyone in the house to his door, wanting an explanation. He bolted to the door, opened it, grabbed Tess and yanked her back into his room.

"Good Lord," he swore, " Are _all _the Bordons going to cause scandals this week?!"

He slammed the door. "Christ. You'll disturb the whole bloody house!"

"Forgive me," begged Tess, "I _do _need your help and I'll give you whatever you want for it."

Will stepped away from her and stared for a moment. He cocked his head sideways at her, as if trying to make up his mind about something. "Are you absolutely certain? Because once you lose your virtue, you can never get it back."

"Yes," she sighed, "I'm certain." She looked back at him, somewhat defeated, yet giving off an air of peace with her resolution.

"You know your father would be angry over this," Tavington reminded her. "He wouldn't want you to do it. He'd rather do the prison time than have you give up something irretrievable."

"Yes, I know," agreed Tessa, "but I have to grow up sometime. And that time is now. I have made my decision, and I'll take responsibility for it. He would do anything, including a bargain of this nature, if it were me."

The Colonel now felt a better sense of certainty from her. They were both quiet for a moment, thinking about things.

Tess broke the silence. "Colonel, I will give my body to you but, I must confess, that I am not experienced in this."

Tavington rolled his eyes. Even given the fact that sex was not a topic of polite conversation, it never ceased to amaze him how many young women were told nothing of the subject, expected to learn it from their newlywed husbands on their wedding nights.

"Good Lord, has your father told you nothing?"

She shook her head from side to side to tell him no.

"Well, small matter," he said quietly.

There was another awkward silence between the two. Tavington looked at her and drank in her youthful beauty. Tess returned his glance, wishing she could sink into the wood of the floor.

She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She was scared, but tried not to show it. Instead, she backed up until she was flush against the wall, wishing, at that point, that she could back right through it into the hallway. She leaned back against it with her hands behind her back, palms resting on the wall.

William moved toward her. He wasn't sure exactly what he would demand of her this night. As he neared her, he could see her body tense.

"Are you afraid of me, Miss Bordon," he asked.

She shook her head up and down vigorously to signify yes.

Her actions amused him. He chuckled at this and smiled at her. His body seemed to tower over hers as he leaned in over her at the wall. He rested the right hand of his straight arm against it, holding himself out away from the wall, yet keeping himself close to her. It was intimidating to Miss Bordon.

"Why, you are as charming as you are beautiful and shy."

She said nothing, afraid to answer.

He sensed her fear and wanted to put her at ease. "Do not be afraid. I won't hurt you." The tone of his deep voice was sincere, and she did ease a wee bit.

He now knew what he wanted of her this evening. He looked into her scared and pretty face and said, "Kiss me."

Tess trembled a little as she looked away. Then, she looked around the room, as if to make sure no one was watching. _Just do it, Tess, she thought. This is all for your Father. He'd do everything in his power to help you. All he wants is a kiss. So, just kiss him._

Tess Bordon had never kissed a man before. But, she had seen couples kiss, so, she knew how to do it from watching them.

"Come now," he coaxed, "I won't reveal our deal to anyone nor will I reveal what transpires behind closed doors."

She inched cautiously away from the wall under his patient gaze. Tess rose up on to her tiptoes, raised her chin and brought her face close to William's. She brushed her lips ever so softly against his, in a wisp of an innocent peck.

The corners of the Colonel's mouth curved up into a slight smile. He pursed his lips as he looked at her. "Now, I want to kiss you."

With this, she pushed her body back against the wall, as if it was some sort of safe haven from him. She was full of crazy emotions. Besides being fearful and nervous, she was also curious, and felt a deep desire to be kissed by him. Mostly, she was full of wonderment.

William could see all the mixed emotions within her in her eyes. He leaned in slowly over her and brought his face down to hers. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips press softly to hers. He kept his hands from her, and she did not touch him, either. He just kissed her.

The Colonel kept on with his slow and gentle kiss. It was so light and tender to her. She felt his lips part as he kissed her. In response, she parted her own lips and relaxed against his mouth.

Tess felt her knees go weak and began to swoon. Tavington caught her arm and gently pulled her back up the wall as he ended his kiss. Her head was spinning. Her first real kiss from a man. And with that handsome rogue, Colonel Tavington. She was impressed with how nice the feeling was to kiss someone. She wanted another one.

Tavington kept silent. He took her hand and pulled her out from the wall. Once in the middle of the room, her left hand still in his right, he then slipped his left arm about her waist. He pulled her close to him with his left as his right hand still clasped her hand down at her side. She was strangely excited, knowing that he was going to kiss her again.

William dipped his head to hers and kissed her softly. He deepened the kiss. Tess was startled as she felt his tongue slither from between his parted lips and invade her mouth. He felt her jump, but held her tight against him so that she would not get away.

Will felt her relax into this deep kiss as she let go of his hand. Her hands traveled upward and rested against his chest, as if she was going to push him away. But, she didn't. They kissed for yet another moment as she relished his warm and soft tongue as it explored her mouth. When he pulled away from her, she was left breathless.

After Colonel Tavington stepped back from her, he turned to look at the fire, then at his desk. He was having a delightful time kissing this innocent girl, but he knew work loomed ahead. Reluctantly, he would have to end their evening and take back up with her another night. Geoffrey would be in prison until the Inquest, and who knew when that would be. Until then, he could take advantage of the situation with Bordon's sister and draw out the deal for as long as he wanted. Time was on his side.

William turned back to take his leave of her, and was taken by surprise. Tess leapt at him and threw her arms around his neck. She was going to have another kiss from this man.

Her face quickly met his and her mouth crashed into his with ferocity. She kissed him furiously and fast. Then, she boldly returned his actions and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He accepted it willingly. She continued to kiss him hungrily as he slipped his arms around her waist and held her close to him. One of his hands slipped to her soft bottom, which he caressed as she slowed the pace of her kiss. Soon, they became light and slow. Then, she gently pulled away from his mouth with one last gentle kiss.

The Colonel himself was now breathless and taken aback. The two of them held to one another, still in their embrace. They weren't aware that they were both panting as they stared into each other's eyes, lost to the moment.

After a minute, they returned to their senses and pulled gently from each other. Tess suddenly felt shy again.

"Please forgive me, Miss Bordon," William began in a polite tone, "but I have a lot of work left yet to do, as you can see on my desk."

She nodded her head that she understood. He walked her to the door. "I will call on you very soon." He now sounded like he was back in the midst of a business deal.

As he opened the door, he said, "I have your brother's best interests at heart."

She exited the room and he closed the door behind her. "And a few of my own interests as well," he added with a sly smile.

As Tessa Bordon walked down the corridor back to her room, she was stunned at herself for giving away her integrity to save her brother. Yet, she enjoyed kissing Colonel Tavington and couldn't wait to kiss him again.

Later, as she lay in bed, she was wide awake. She could not fall asleep. All she could think about was the Colonel's kiss. Tess could still feel his lips pressed to hers. She remembered the taste of his mouth and his smooth, warm tongue. She could still feel her body next to his and his arms encircling her.

Little did she know that in his room, William lay awake as well, thinking about kissing her and other things he desired from her.

* * * * * *

For several days after Tess sealed her deal with Colonel Tavington, he would call on her at his fancy. He never demanded more from her than her kisses. She was simply amazed at this. She thought him to be a gentleman, assuming he would ask nothing more of her. Lucky was how she counted her fate.

Tess found herself still very smitten with the feeling of the Colonel's kiss. She was still enthralled at the feeling of his arms about her and his body close to hers. The girl loved putting her arms around him. She especially loved the times he would pull her down upon his lap and kiss her.

A feeling of sin surrounded her that she tried to reconcile to herself. It was a futile attempt, though. She felt guilty that she was getting pleasure from his kiss. Tess felt shame, as well, for she found herself longing for and anxiously awaiting more kisses from him.

She tried to deny her feelings of pleasure. She wasn't supposed to like this; she was supposed to abhor it. Tess felt like she should act more like a martyr, complete with pain, disgust, and suffering at Tavington's lewd attention, all for the cause of her father's freedom.

So, in between her visits to and from the Colonel, she would busy herself with duties to keep the small Bordon household running. She also rode to the Fort once a day to visit with her father.

About a week after Geoffrey's arrest and her ensuing bargain with Tavington, he sought her company one particular afternoon. He sauntered down the hall to her residence. Once there, he found the door of the Bordon suite standing wide open. As he stepped through the doorway, he saw Redcoat regular army Privates, papers and things strewn about, and Miss Bordon, standing amidst the room with a distressed look on her face.

He was immediately concerned. "What's going on?" He stood next to Tess and looked about. The enlisted men seemed not to notice that an officer had entered their presence.

"They're confiscating Geoffrey's things," replied Tessa. She wrung her hands and looked around.

The Colonel cleared his throat. He then did it a second time. The Privates stopped, looked back, and immediately snapped to attention.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here?" he demanded with his usual firm tone.

"We have orders to seize Major Bordon's papers," a young private said.

Tavington put his hand out to signify that he wanted to view the written order. It was then handed to him. After glancing through it, he gave it back to the soldier.

"See here," he began, "There is no reason for you to make such a mess of the place. I am sure if you tell Miss Bordon what documents you need, she will be happy to furnish them to you."

"Sir, we were told to look through the things ourselves," the private remarked. "They seemed to think she may try to withhold or hide some of his papers."

"No, she won't," Tavington replied as he looked down at Miss Bordon. She looked up at him and shook her head to confirm that she wouldn't. "I can assure you that upon my rank. She will comply and provide you with whatever you need. Miss Bordon?"

With this, she moved toward the soldiers and looked at their written orders. In a moment, she was moving about the room and closets, pulling the papers and diaries that they needed. She gave these things to them without a hassle. After that, they left the room.

Tess stooped to pick up the odds and ends laying about the room from the careless men. Tavington helped as best he could, picking things up and trying to arrange them into organized piles about the place. He noticed that she was gazing out the window and had stopped what she was doing.

"Something the matter?" asked William.

She sighed heavily. "I hope what I have given them doesn't incriminate him further." Tess looked at Tavington with uncertainty in her eyes.

"On the contrary," he stated with confidence. "If he is innocent as he says, then his papers may prove his innocence and help him in the end."

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Never fear. If he is innocent, it will come out some way," assured Tavington.

She nodded her head and began to place things back on the bureau.

"Would you like to join the officers and myself for dinner this evening," asked William.

"Yes," she answered with a simple smile.

"Ah, splendid," he replied, smiling down at her. "It will be good to have a Bordon at the table again."

He bid her goodbye and left her quarters. Tessa exhaled slowly and sat down for a moment. She desperately wished for her _father_ _to be_ the Bordon at that table.


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner With The Officers

CHAPTER 4 Dinner With the Officers 

The late dinner in the dining room at Surrey Hills was a small gathering. It consisted of Colonel Tavington, and the commander of another Green Dragoon unit, Colonel Banastre Tarleton. Also in attendance was the new second in command, Captain Gregory Wentworth. Rounding out the group was Lieutenant Peter Scott, the provisional, who was now third in command. The lone civilian at this officer's gallery was Miss Tessa Bordon.

The plantation was quiet this evening as the men had been given a night's liberty, so most of them had left the estate. This gave the commanders the rare occasion to have an extended and formal dinner together, instead of eating quickly or meeting one another on the run.

During dinner, the talk was mostly about the latest happenings in England, and the men's favorite places in the Colonies. Tessa was polite and charming even though she did not say much. She liked listening to the men. They were all amazed that she did not seem as shy as she once was.

As dessert and warm drinks were served, everyone seemed to ease even more. Colonel Tarleton sat back in his chair and informally crossed his arms behind his head.

"So, gentleman," he began, "Would anyone care to wager how many of my men I am going to have to bail out in the morning?"

"Depends on where they were going," Captain Wentworth chimed in. "Were they patronizing the pub or the local brothel tonight?"

"Captain Wentworth," Tavington admonished gently, "Remember yourself. We have a lady in our presence tonight." He raised his eyebrows at the young officer and shot him a sideways glance.

"Sorry," he apologized, bowing his head to Tessa.

"Nonsense," she countered with a smile. "It is _your _dinner, gentleman. I am just a guest. Speak as you want."

All the officers glanced silently at each other, amazed at how amiable she'd become. She was always so timid when her father was around. Now, it was like she had stepped into his boots for the time being. Truly she had, given the fact that she must act in his stead as far as household and responsibility were concerned.

"Cheers, Miss Bordon," Tarleton acknowledged her kind words. He flashed her a warm smile, then turned back to the other officers. "I suppose I'll have to take a wagon over to the Fort to haul them all back in!"

This elicited polite laughter from the men and a quiet smile from Tess. Tavington then spoke up.

"You know, Ban, you can always ride into town tonight and try to stop the trouble before it begins." William cocked his head to the side as he said this and smirked at Banastre.

Lieutenant Scott and Captain Wentworth burst into howls of laughter at this. William could only keep his composure for a few seconds more, then laughed aloud with them. Tess looked about the table at the men, amused at them and smiling. She was glad she had taken the Colonel's polite invitation to attend.

While the other three officers continued their peals of laughter, Ban looked down the table at Miss Bordon and grinned roguishly at her. "Pay no heed to these peasants and their laughter, Miss Bordon," said Tarleton as he flirted with her, "for they seek only to discredit my fine upstanding and my gentlemanly ways."

"Miss Bordon, we are laughing because if he went into town, _he'd _wind up in more trouble than his men," Captain Wentworth remarked.

"Yes," William agreed. "Then I'd have to bail _him_ out as well!"

Banastre raised his eyebrows and sneered. "Life is worth living to the fullest every day, hmmm?"

As the dessert plates were cleared and warm drinks refilled, Lieutenant Scott looked over at Tessa. "Miss Bordon, if I may ask, and if my superiors will forgive me for doing so, how did you come to address Major Bordon as 'Father'? It's just that—"

"Lieutenant," Tavington interrupted, "We must allow the Bordon's their privacy."

"No. It's quite alright, Colonel Tavington," she defended, "He may ask me." She looked back at Scott and gave him a reassuring look. "Go on, Lieutenant, you were saying?"

"Well, your brother doesn't let on much to any of us," stated Scott. "I mean, we know of your parents' death and the fire, but that is as far as it goes. I don't even think he confides in the Colonel."

"He's not imparted much more to me than that on the subject," Tavington declared.

"That's understandable," Tess said. "I think he was very traumatized by the whole thing. It is still hard for him to speak of, even to me. I can speak of it freely because I don't remember our parents. I was but a month old when they were killed. He was 16."

She took a drink of her coffee and continued. "You see, as I understand it, he watched the house burn down with our parents still inside of it. They did not make it out. Our father shouted at him to get me from the crib and get out and that he would help our mother out the other end of the house. Geoffrey stood on the front lawn with me in his arms as he waited for them and watched the house consumed by fire."

"Does he know how the fire started?" Banastre asked, leaning forward in his chair. All the men hung on her words, interested in the story that Geoffrey always kept a mystery.

"He thinks it was in one of the fireplaces," answered Tess. The men nodded their heads and she went back to speaking. "We lived on a farm in the middle of Surrey and there were no neighbors nearby to help. After they died, Geoffrey inherited the land and our father's business. He sold off the business, which had done well, and that money helped to support the two of us. He rebuilt a house on that land. He farmed what he could as he went into the cavalry. He eventually purchased a commission.

There was enough, as well, to afford a nanny to take care of me while he was away or on duty. But, any other time, it was just he and I. Both sets of grandparents were dead. The only relative left living was our father's sister. She is Auntie Relda Bordon, an old maid who is very distrustful and bitter."

The men could see Tess bristle momentarily as she spoke of this woman. She took another sip of her drink and continued.

"Geoffrey says that our father told him on the day of my birth, that if anything ever happened to him, that he would be the head of the household and would have to take care of our mother and me. So, when they both died, he felt it was his duty. Auntie Relda offered to take me in, but he did not want to give me up. I am glad he didn't." She shuddered and laughed. The men could tell that she was glad she didn't end up living with her bitter old aunt.

"Really, he could have given me up to her," Tess conceded, looking thoughtful as she talked, "but, I think that our father's words weighed heavily on him, and he took them to heart. So, Geoffrey took it upon himself to raise me. Thus, I've called him 'Father' from the day I could speak because I really knew no different. He has always treated me more as his daughter than a sister. In fact, I thought he _was _my real father until I was 10. It was then that I asked him why I didn't have a mother and what happened to her. You see, I thought that maybe he had been married to a woman who would be my mother and that she had died, or run off, for he never spoke of it. It was only then that he told me that he was my older brother and what happened to our parents. I understood, yet, could not comprehend that someone else other than him had been my parents. Really, a parent is someone who raises you—it may not necessarily be a blood relative. It is the person who protects you and nurtures you as you grow."

All were silent as they watched her. She looked very much at peace as she said those last words to them. Then, she knitted her eyebrows as another thought entered her head. "I think my brother is very handsome. I never understood why he didn't find a lady to love when he was younger and settle down. That would have made his job of raising me much easier. I was very much surprised to hear that he had fallen in love with a local woman here. I really thought he didn't think about love because he was busy with me, or had just given up on it. I was as in the dark as you all were—I knew nothing about it."

With that she stopped, not wanting it to lead into the subject of her father's arrest and the affair with this lady. Tess simply did not feel up to talking about that subject. She handed her teacup and saucer to a servant that was clearing the table and concluded her words to the curious officers. "So, you see, that is why I refer to him as my father, because that is all he has ever been to me. We are very close, and I love him more than anything."

All the officers were very moved and appreciative of her candor. They were also charmed by the sweetness of her words of love for her brother.

A moment later, after she'd finished speaking, they moved into the parlor. They were served wine. As the men stood about sipping their drinks and talking, Tess moved to the fireplace and looked at some porcelain figurines that were on the mantle. Colonel Tavington stepped nonchalantly away from the other four who were busy chatting, and made his way toward the young lady. When he joined her there, he turned his back to the others, acting as if he was also admiring the fine porcelain with her.

He bent his head down slightly to talk to her. "I will see you tonight," he requested discreetly and in a very hushed tone. "In my quarters in a few minutes."

"Alright," she acknowledged, equally as hushed.

William then walked over to the servant and asked for brandy snifters. The servant came through in an instant, collecting the wine glasses and giving each man a snifter. Tavington brought a bottle of brandy over from the sideboard and filled the men's glasses himself. As he did this, Tess politely refused the snifter from the servant and put her empty wine glass on the tray. She then joined the officers again.

"Gentleman," she began, "I must excuse myself now and let you have _some part_ of the evening to yourselves." She raised her eyebrows and smiled at them. They smiled back and nodded their heads.

She continued with her valediction. "Thank you for your gracious invitation and your fine company this evening. It was much needed." Tarleton and Tavington each kissed her hand and bid farewell. As Scott kissed her hand in turn, Tavington looked over at Wentworth.

"Captain Wentworth, would you do the honor of escorting Miss Bordon to her suite, please," Colonel Tavington requested.

"Certainly. The pleasure is mine," he answered politely and offered his arm to her. "Miss Bordon?"

"Good evening, brave officers," said Tess. With that, she hooked her arm through Captain Wentworth's and let him lead her away.

In a moment, they arrived at the door of her room. "Thank you," she said to the Captain as she opened the door.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Miss Bordon."

"Goodnight,Captain," she replied with a smile.

The Captain left her and rejoined the officers in the parlor for Brandy. Tessa went into her room. She sat in the reading chair and tried to read, but was too nervous to concentrate. She was going to meet Tavington in a few moments. She closed her eyes and smiled as she imagined his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 5 You Said 'Anything'

CHAPTER 5 You Said 'Anything'

Tess rose from the chair she was seated in and went to the mirror. She had decided to wait a few more minutes, giving the Colonel a little extra time with his officers.

As she stood before the mirror, she took her hair down from the neatly pinned chignon she had worn to the dinner table. She removed her choker, earring, bracelet and necklace. She then brushed out her hair, which fell down her back into long strawberry blonde curls. Lastly, she removed her corset, feeling relief at having the constricting garment off of her body.

It soon became time for her to leave her suite and go to the Colonel. She opened her door quietly and peered out cautiously into the hallway. There was only the sounds of the servants cleaning up in the parlor that drifted up the stairway. The hallway was clear so they girl left her room.

As she padded quietly down the hall, she could barely contain her excitement. She had grown to love the feeling of a kiss from a man. At that moment, she was not feeling the guilt about this that plagued her sometimes during the daylight hours.

She knocked softly on his door. He must have been standing next to it, for he opened it immediately and took her by surprise.

"Good Evening, Miss Bordon, again," greeted the Colonel. "Come in."

He opened the door and let her through. As she entered the room he walked away from her and over to the bureau. William loosened then removed his cravat. He was dressed partially in his uniform, his black breeches and boots still on. His waistcoat was on over his white shirt, with ruffled collar now peeking out from beneath the vest. The officer's hair was still swept back severely into its plait braid and ribbon wrap.

Tess felt a twinge of nervousness. She always did before they kissed. This was coupled with anticipation as well. She never knew if she should initiate the kiss, or if he would.

Tess tried to make conversation. "Have you talked with the Generals yet?"

"No," he replied. "I am waiting on my intelligence officer, Captain Wilkins, to provide me with some information about your brother's lady."

"Oh."

"Does that disappoint you," he asked. "Surely you knew it would not be an overnight process, did you not?"

"Yes," she answered, trying not to show her disappointment. "I knew. I just miss him. I know you are doing the best you can with what little you have to work with."

As she looked up at him, he was gazing at her from a few feet away. This always made her nervous, feeling like a captured prisoner against those ice blue eyes of his.

Tavington was silent as he started to walk toward her. As he did, she backed up and into the wall. She leaned back against it as he continued his steps. The anticipation rose in her as he was nearly upon her.

Once there, William leaned in over her but did not touch her. Instead, he faced her and put his hands to either side of her head, his palms flat on the wall. As he looked down at her, he decided to toy with her for a moment. He did nothing but stand like that, holding himself with straight arms out away from the wall, looming over her.

This made Tessa feel somewhat shy again. The anxiety he caused within her was driving her mad. She wanted his kiss badly. But, he just stood there with a superior smile on his face. Obviously, she was going to have to initiate the movements tonight.

She reached up to Tavington and took hold of both lapels of his vest. With her hands grasping the red material, she pulled him down to her. When his face neared hers, he surrendered his supremacy and pressed his lips to hers.

Will held her against the wall momentarily as they first kissed. After another moment, he slipped his arms about her and pulled her gently with him to the center of the room. As their kiss deepened, she slipped her arms around his neck.

After another moment, she felt William's arms drop from about her waist. His mouth on hers stifled her sigh of disappointment, for she liked being in his arms. Tess was soon lost to him again.

As his mouth moved softly and deeply with hers, she felt his hands graze the side of her body, making her jump slightly. While the kiss went on, she was startled suddenly when she felt his hands upon the bodice of her dress, caressing her there. She tensed a little, but let him continue.

Tess was shocked again when she felt the Colonel's fingers beginning to unbutton her dress. He felt her body tense as she pulled back from him. She was a bit scared now, having convinced herself over the past few days that he wanted nothing more from her than her kiss. She reached up and took hold of his wrists to stop his hands from the task.

"No," she said in a low, frightened voice. A small panic was unleashed inside her.

"Miss Bordon, we had a deal," he reminded her softly.

She looked down and away from him and took a breath. He was right, and she was trapped. Tess could not back out, for her brother's sake.

As William studied her reaction, he knew she was afraid. "Come now, I will not hurt you."

Tessa drew in another breath as she released his wrists. She glanced up at him as she felt his hands back upon her chest. She then looked down to watch what his hands did. When the Colonel saw her doing this, one of his hands stopped and went to her put his fingers underneath it and lifted her head gently up to meet his gaze.

"Kiss me," he requested.

So she did. And, his fingers quickly had her bodice undone. She continued to kiss him and tried hard to suppress the fear inside herself.

After a torturous moment of this fear and pleasure, she felt one of his hands slide into her dress. A gasp of surprise escaped her throat as he did this. As his hand touched her bare breast softly, he felt her relax under his touch.

His hands and fingers were warm. He touched her gently there, moving his fingers over the soft flesh. She moaned softly with pleasure as his fingers touched and rolled her nipples. He caressed and kneaded her soft breasts as he kissed her.

In another moment, he pulled his hand out of her dress and stopped kissing her. She felt almost as if he had abandoned her. But, instead, he took her hand and led her to the edge of his bed.

He stood with his back to the bed, then sat down on the very edge of it. His knees were together and his feet flat on the floor. Will pulled her down to his lap. "I want you to straddle me," he whispered, which she did, for she loved best to be on his lap as they kissed.

After she had positioned herself upon his lap, she began to kiss him furiously. As she did this, his hands moved up to her dress and began to peel it down off her shoulders.

She pulled back suddenly from him. "No, Colonel, Please," she begged.

His mouth covered hers to silence her protests. The officer then trailed kisses across her jaw and to her ear. He felt Tess coo and start to relax again as he did this. As his mouth moved softly along her neck, his hands continued to push the dress down. Tavington breathed a sigh of relief against the skin of her neck, glad that she wore no corset; he always had trouble getting the damned things unlaced and they took too long to get out of when one wanted to get down to business.

Shy now at being exposed by him, she pleaded with the man again to stop. "No, Colonel, please don't," she beseeched.

He pulled back to look into her eyes."You said 'anything'," Tavington reminded. His voice was full of lust.

She closed her eyes and left him to do as he pleased. He looked at her in the candlelight and admired her buxom breasts. Tavington caressed them again with his hands as he kissed her neck and nipped at her ears. She did relax again slightly as he did.

Then, he kissed her mouth for a moment. Her eyes were still closed when she felt his mouth abandon hers.

Tess gasped and moaned as she soon felt the wet warmth of his mouth upon her breast. It then moved across her chest to the other side. She looked down momentarily to watch him as he did this.

She saw his head move slightly, then felt his soft tongue touch her nipple. Then it touched the other one. His tongue painted wet, invisible circles around each of her nipples. Then, she felt the officer's mouth close securely on one of the rosy buds and begin to suck gently upon it. The sensation of this was wonderful to her, making her feel warm all over. Her head dropped back as he continued.

Soon, his mouth moved to the other nipple and began again. His lips clamped around it and sucked it softly as well. She felt his hands upon her bare back holding her securely to him, so that she could not get a way. The tugging and pulling sensations his mouth created were absolutely wonderful to her. Tess continued to sigh and coo as he kept on.

In a moment, his mouth ceased this action and traveled upward to meet her lips again. As he kissed her deeply, he pulled her with him back on to his bed. She soon found herself on her back, bare breasted still, as his body laid half way upon hers. Tessa wanted his lips to go back to her breasts, but he stopped and looked down at her instead.

"I want to feel your hand upon me," he murmured as he looked in her eyes.

He could see the uncertainty within her face, so he began to kiss her again. As he did, he took her hand and brought it down to his groin placing the palm of her hand upon his pants. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt his hardness under the material of his breeches. He drew in a sharp breath. It felt good to him to have her touch him there.

"That is my desire for you," he whispered in her ear as he kissed it, then her neck. She was fascinated by his male hardness, never having felt that before.

Then, William reached down and began to unfasten his breeches. After he did this, he reached into his pants and pulled his manhood from them. He once again took her small hand and placed it upon his erection.

The girl was startled that he did this, but was soon consumed with amazement at how stiff it was. She ran her fingertips lightly over and around it, then outlined its length up and down with them having never felt an erection before. He felt large to her but she was not sure as she had no experience.

William gasped at her touch. He placed his hand over hers and folded her fist around the shaft of it. He then showed her how to pleasure him that way.

Her inquisitive, virgin hand on his hardened manhood, coupled with her soft, light strokes drove him mad. Tessa heard his breathing become labored. Within a moment of this, he soon spent his cream upon himself.

Tess looked at him; she wasn't sure what just happened. He saw this and explained.

"That is what happens when a man is pleased, or satisfied. His seed is released, rather forcefully," he informed. The Colonel reached for his handkerchief and wiped his flat belly, bare from his open trousers, clean as his body still quivered. When he was done, he looked up and noticed Tess staring transfixed at the fingers of her right hand. Some of his fluid had escaped on to her as he shed it.

After Tavington pulled his breeches up and fastened them, he took hold of her right wrist and held her hand close to her face.

"That is the stuff that is responsible for making a baby," he said, as if to illustrate the fact. He then wiped her fingers clean and kissed her playfully on the cheek, to her surprise.

William then got up from the bed, leaving her there with her dress pushed down around her belly, breasts bared. She watched him for a moment, not knowing what he had in mind. He went to his desk and picked up a document. He stayed standing as he did. It was as if he'd forgotten she was on his bed still. So, she pulled her dress back up and fastened it, thinking he was through with her.

Miss Bordon moved to the edge of the bed and sat upon it for a moment. When he didn't notice she was there, she broke the silence.

"Uh, Colonel?" she said.

He looked up from his paper and saw her. He knew right away what she wanted.

"Oh, you may leave if you want, I've got more work to do, yet."

"Good Night Colonel," she said. With that she moved quickly toward the door and let herself out.


	7. Chapter 6 Sarcasm To The Rescue

CHAPTER 6 Sarcasm To The Rescue

Tessa Bordon sat alone on the soft grass beneath a tree within its shade. She had walked there that afternoon, wanting to spend some quiet time alone outside. Her mind was spinning and her heart was crushed with woe.

It had been nearly three days since she had last seen Colonel Tavington. She was last with him on that night he had asked more from her than a kiss. Since then, she had been in utter turmoil.

She had loved the sensation of his mouth upon her breasts. And, although timid, she was fascinated by touching the Colonel's erection. She was even more amazed at the reaction that happened after she stroked him there for a moment.

But, since then, she had started to feel guilty about what she had done. Tess was at war with her emotions. _How could I have let him take my top down, she asked herself. Why did I let his hands and mouth touch them? How could I have touched his most intimate male part? How did it get so out of hand? Why did it go beyond a simple kiss?_

She went on to chide herself severely. _Tavington was right, she thought. My father would just as soon sacrifice his freedom instead of me losing my bodily integrity! He did not raise me to act this way and would hang me if he knew I was! This is not the way a proper young lady should act. My actions are no better than that of a whore!_

Her eyes moistened as she thought this. She did not want to be a common trollop. What if Tavington decided to brag to his men, even though he told her he would not.

After a moment, she decided to cut her losses and withdraw her deal from Colonel Tavington. She wasn't sure how he'd take it. Tess tried to prepare herself, thinking that at the worst, he would be angry and would refuse to help her brother.

She would just have to find another way to help Major Bordon. Tessa knew that the truth would eventually prevail. She also pinned her hopes on the dream that someone else may know the truth and would come forward and vouch for him.

Tess continued to think hard about the situation, mulling it over in her mind. She tried to decide how she would tell the Colonel. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she was being watched.

An intruder on the estate watched her from the other side of the perimeter fence. In a moment, he crept quietly over to where she sat and knelt behind her.

Tessa jumped with a start as she felt a sharp knife blade just below her chin.

"Get up very slowly and do not scream," an local accented male voice said.

Miss Bordon complied, not wishing to get hurt. Tess slowly rose to her feet, the intruder mirroring her actions.

Once both were on their feet, she felt his other hand holding her hair and pulling her head back. He did not have it pulled back far, but just enough to keep a firm pressure on her head.

"Now, I'll have these," the man said, taking her earrings from her ears, "and this, too." With that, he slipped a ring off her finger. He then went on to take both bracelets and the cameo pin she was wearing. Lastly he reached for the locket necklace she wore. Tess panicked as he did this.

"Sir, please don't take this," she begged. "My parents were killed and these are the only portraits I have of them."

He paid no heed to her pleadings and slipped her precious locket from around her neck. Tears brimmed her eyes as he did. Geoffrey Bordon had sifted through the remnants of the Bordon house after it had burnt. He was lucky enough to find this locket, which had survived the fire. He cleaned it up and gave it to his sister. It had been extremely special to her.

"Now, little missy, come with me," the rough voice said. He began to drag her backwards toward the fence and awaiting woods. She couldn't even drag her heels as she was afraid any resistance would pull her neck right onto the blade of his knife.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the woods and brush a few yards from them. Colonel Tavington stormed on to the estate after having just jumped the wood fence upon his horse. He rode furiously to the scene.

His horse skidded to a stop in front of Miss Bordon and her captor. The officer already had his pistol drawn as he rode up, aiming at the thief.

"Drop the lady or I'll drop you," Tavington threatened ominously.

"I'm closer," the middle aged colonist replied. "I'll have her throat cut before you can get the bullet off."

"Be warned that I am an excellent shot," Tavington remarked. "So, consider this your chance to live—or die, if you prefer!"

"No! The girl goes with me!"

Tavington had noted the alarm on Tessa's face. He was confident that he could free her.

"Does she now?" Tavington asked in a whip smart tone.

"Yes, so be on your way, Colonel, or I shall kill her right here," the robber boldly declared.

"Very well," Tavington conceded. "You had your chance."

With that, Tavington squeezed the trigger of the pistol. The weapon exploded with a mighty bang, the lead ball hitting the man right between the eyes.

Tessa screamed as this happened. The rebel had a death grip upon her hair still. As his body went down, he dragged her down and back with him, nearly snapping her neck and head.

Tavington holstered his gun and jumped from his horse at the same time at lightning speed. He reached Miss Bordon and held her up with his strength while his other hand squeezed the wrist of the thief in order to release her from his hold. The robber fell to the earth with a thump.

Tess trembled with fear as she looked back at her aggressor, now dead on the ground. She turned back to Tavington and flew to his side, bursting into tears. She buried her face in his jacket. He folded his arm about her and held her close as she shook and sobbed. He stared down with disdain at the dead rebel.

Suddenly, Miss Bordon was shouting angrily at the Colonel and pounding all about his torso with her fists. It took him by surprise. He tried to back up from her but she clung to him and continued her assault simultaneously.

William finally had a chance to get her under control. As she drew her hand back to slap his face, he caught her wrist and gripped it tight just an inch from his cheek.

"That would not be wise," he warned her.

Tess broke away out of his hold and backed away from him. Her eyes were still moist with fresh tears.

"Why did you have to shoot him when I was so close?!"

Obvious to him, the sound of the gun and killing her captor as he stood next to her had scared her terribly.

"I am an excellent marksman. You were not hurt," he assured.

"I could have been. What if you would have missed?!" she shot back.

"I wouldn't have," Tavington answered. "He was about to force himself upon you and take advantage."

"There seems to be an awful lot of that going around lately," she countered in a smart tone, her hands upon her waist.

Colonel Tavington shot her an angry look. He caught the gist of what she said. _What does she mean 'take advantage', he asked himself. She offered herself to me!_

"I just saved your life," he exclaimed with rage in his voice.

"Well, don't do me anymore favors," she jeered.

"I won't!," Tavington said as he looked down at Tess. "Besides, it is _you _who does the favors for _me _every night in my quarters."

She did not acknowledge his lewd remark. Tess shot him a cold, little look.

He guided her by the arm gently to a nearby rock. "Sit here for a moment. I need to search the body."

Tess sat down as Tavington handed her his canteen. She took a couple of drinks as she watched him go through the man's satchel and clothing.

"Here," he said as he tossed a small bag to Miss Bordon. "Retrieve what is yours and you may keep anything else you like."

She looked through the bag and reclaimed her jewelry. Relief came over her when she found her locket, a smile on her face as she put it back on.

As Tavington pulled the body out to mark and lay upon the path for later pick up, he spoke. "You shouldn't be out here without an escort. This is what happens to our women!"

"Your women!" she cried as she rose from the rock. "This woman can take care of herself!

"Yes, and such a fine job you do of it!" Tavington sassed back. "Tell me, which end of the knife is one supposed to end up at in order to stay alive?"

She looked hatefully at him, disliking his smart ass remark. "I don't need an escort," said Tess. "I must fend for myself now that my father is imprisoned!"

"What were you doing out here without protection anyway?" he queried.

"I needed peace and quiet with no distractions to think about something!"

"What is so pressing that you had to wander this far from the house to think about?" Tavington was irritated at her for taking such a risk, even though she hadn't left the estate.

"Guilt," she replied, "If you must know!"

"Guilt?"

"Yes," she answered. "About the time I spend with you and just how I spend it."

"You aren't thinking about backing out now, are you," he asked in an agitated tone.

"Maybe," she uttered, nearly ashamed.

"And what of your father?" His eyebrows knitted as he asked her this.

"I…..I don't know," she admitted in a confused voice.

Tavington could tell she was torn. But, he couldn't resist the urge to scold her for trying to back out of a deal made in good faith. "Well, perhaps you should have thought about theguilt before you made the offer?"

He circled her like a vulture, looking at her in a naughty way. She backed up against the same great tree she had sat under earlier.

"I don't understand your guilt," he stated as he moved toward her. When he reached her at the tree, she found herself trapped against it.

"Come now," he began, "You enjoy my attentions." With this, he trailed his finger downward over her body from her mouth to her belly button.

"No, I don't," she shouted, pushing his hand away. She was only halfway truthful about this—she had enjoyed some of it.

"But you never push me away," he pointed out.

"It is only done for Geoffrey," said Tess angrily.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," William remarked. "For your brother's freedom. Thus your moans of pleasure."

She said nothing back to him, instead giving him an angry look. He chuckled and dipped his face to hers, giving her a spiteful peck of a kiss on her lips.

"Enough of this. I am tired from my mission and want to go to my room," said Tavington. "Come on." He took her hand and led her over to his horse.

She was still upset at him for killing the rebel with her so close, and then for forcing her to admit her guilty feelings.

"I'm not going with you! I want to walk back to the house!"

"Nonsense. Do you want the same thing that just happened to take place again?" he told her.

He mounted his steed and waggled his gloved fingers at her to join him.

"No!" she said firmly. "I will walk."

"Miss Bordon," he said in a commanding tone, "that was not a request. It was an order."

"You can't order me around," she stated, looking up at the officer.

"No, but I am responsible for your safety since I am out here."

She crossed her arms, her body language clearly refusing the ride still.

"You have no choice in this matter," said Tavington. "I will not take 'no' for an answer."

"Alright," she conceded. She was tired of arguing with him.

He took his foot out of the stirrup of the saddle. She put hers in it, and reached up for his hand and arm. She hoisted herself up with him and sat behind him on the saddle.

"Hold on," he said, spurring the horse to a gentle and bumpy trot. Tessa wrapped her arms about his waist.

She decided to wait to talk with him at the house when they arrived about withdrawing her deal.

Tavington talked back to her over his shoulder. "Before I came back here a bit ago, I was just at the Fort. Your brother shall have to go in front of the Inquest board in just a few weeks or sooner. He'll have to testify. Who knows if they'll believe him or not. The only witness to the affair is dead."

"Oh," she said. This started her thinking again. Maybe she was being too hasty in rescinding her offer. She then knew she would still need Tavington's help, especially with no witnesses. So, she'd have to keep on with her end of the bargain. She sighed as she decided to forget talking with him about this.

As they rode on a little farther and after a bit of silence, she spoke aloud. "Colonel," she began, "You have seen my bare chest."

"Among other things," he commented lewdly.

"Well…..uh……you have seen it," she began again with an exasperated sigh.

"And what a lovely chest it is," he lasciviously remarked.

She ignored this. "And, you have made me touch you in…..well……the way I should only touch a man that would be my husband."

"Yes?" Will questioned.

"So, since we seem to…….know each other……intimately now," she said in a timid voice, "then maybe we should call each other by our Christian names."

There was no reaction from him, so she led. "You may call me Tess."

"No," he said firmly. "I prefer not to and to address you in the proper fashion, Miss Bordon."

_Proper, she questioned. Who is he kidding? It was not at all proper of him to ask me to honor my deal with sexual favors! _She had conveniently forgot that she had approached him and that most men would have interpreted her actions as such.

"You may call me Colonel Tavington."

"I can think of a few other names to call you!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Colonel Tavington will suffice," he answered her sarcasm simply.


	8. Chapter 7 Lost To The Feeling

**CHAPTER 7 Lost To The Feeling**

When Tavington and Miss Bordon arrived back at the house, she dismounted his horse quickly, walking with purpose as fast as possible away from him. On her way to her suite, she ordered a bath to be brought to her room.

She relaxed a while later in a warm bath. After that, she took dinner alone in her room in the early evening. After looking over the finances and replying to some letters from England, she settled in for the evening.

Tessa removed her shoes and petticoats, loosened the collar of her dress, and relaxed into her favorite reading chair. She started reading one of Geoffrey's books, and became so engrossed in it that she lost track of time. As she looked up from her book, she noticed for the first time that dark had descended. The girl snuggled back into the chair and continued to read.

She wasn't sure what time it was when a knock roused her from the story. Miss Bordon closed the book and looked up at the door. It could only be one person knocking on the door after dark. It had to be Tavington, she surmised.

Dread filled her as she sat there for a moment. Tess knew he'd come wanting her to fulfill something of her bargain. But what? She shuddered for a moment then curled herself up in her chair, as if trying to hide from something.

Another knock. She stared at the door in apprehension. Maybe if she didn't answer, he'd go away. Tess Bordon looked about and saw the room lit with candles. She knew he'd already seen the light underneath the door.

Tessa rose from the chair slowly. She put the book on the little table. At the mirror, she quickly glanced at herself, making sure she looked halfway presentable. Then, she plodded to the door. By the time she got there, there was a third knock.

She opened the door, and sure enough, Colonel Tavington stood there, impatiently tapping his foot. "My, it certainly took you a long time to answer the door," he commented dryly.

She sighed and looked down. "I couldn't get to the door right way," she stated. She ran her hand through her long and loose reddish blond hair. "I was indisposed."

"Miss Bordon, must you continually make me wait," he admonished.

"Sorry, Colonel" she replied simply. She tried to hide her dejection. The girl really did not want to be with him tonight.

He walked in, handsome as usual. He was dressed only in his vest, shirt without the cravat, and breeches. "Shall we talk about our little deal," he teased, leading her with words to what he was there for.

"Well…..Um…..you see……," she stammered, "I was tired and was just getting ready to go to bed—"

"So I am just in time," he interrupted.

She said nothing to his sly remark and looked away. Tess tried to think of another way to get out of her dealings with Tavington this evening.

"Are you alright, Miss Bordon?" asked Tavington.

"Uh, I really just wanted to be alone here this evening," she apologized. "I am just tired."

"Oh," Tavington said coldly with raised eyebrows. He turned from her for a moment, then looked back at her. He cocked his head to the side with a soft smirk on his lips. "You've grown tired of me and your deal so soon? I suppose that your brother grows more tired of prison with each passing day."

The colonel always reminded her of this, and she hated it. Yet, she could do nothing about it. Tess looked down and heaved a disappointed sigh.

The Colonel walked over to her. He cupped her chin with his hand and raised her head to look at him. She was so forlorn. "My dear Miss Bordon, do not make yourself into a martyr. Your end of this bargain does not have to be the chore that you make it out to be."

She said nothing and looked away from him.

He continued. "It could be enjoyable if you would just let things happen."

"I don't have much control over that anyway," she snapped back. "You're making 'things' happen, whether I want them to or not."

"You have not pushed me away!"

"I tried to the other night!"

"It was not as if I raped you!" Tavington countered.

"No. You just constantly remind me of my father's predicament. You hold it over my head."

"You should not have made a deal you couldn't keep!"

"Yes, I know," she said, disappointed. She moved to the window and looked out into the darkness. She sighed again, resigned to her fate. "But, I am not going to back out now." She had made up her mind, yet again, to leave her body to Tavington and let him do with it as he wished.

Tavington was silent as he watched her. He thought her lovely, even in the midst of her self imposed despair. The commander watched her with anticipation as she walked about the room, extinguishing the candles.

Soon, the room was dark save for one small candle on the mantle. She turned and walked to William. When she reached him, she looked up at him. The emotion written upon her face showed him that she was surrendering herself and her body to him.

For an instant, he felt bad. He knew it would have been better to have taken the high road and offered to help her without the favor. But, he had desired her, as well. William could have her now in any way he pleased with Geoffrey out of the picture.

Will looked down at her. He put his hand softly on her cheek and caressed it. His thumb trailed across her lips. He then dipped his head down to put his lips to hers with an impressive softness. William then began to kiss from her neck to her ear. Her head dropped back and she sighed wantonly.

His mouth moved back to cover hers. He kissed her deep and furiously now. She melted into him and put her arms around his kissed her for a few moments.

As he kissed her, he moved her hands up to her bodice, wanting her to undo her own dress for him. She did so, slowly and nervously but without resistance. When she was finished, he kissed her again. Then his hands left her waist and slid down the side of her body. His tall frame followed his hands as he knelt on the floor in front of her.

The man looked up at her with those azure blue eyes, which pleaded for her to bare her chest to him. She crossed her hands in front of herself then tucked her fingers under the shoulder seams of her dress on the opposite sides. She pushed the garment off her shoulders slowly, letting it slip down her arms to Tavington's awaiting hands. He pulled the dress bodice down the rest of the way.

He thought she looked beautiful in the candle light. From his knees, he gazed upon her bare breasts with a gasp. Then she gasped as she felt his palms gently kneading them. His hands and fingers were quickly replaced with his warm and wet mouth. He hungrily sucked at her nipples, making them into hard, little buds. Her head dropped back as she did enjoy his mouth on them. She put her hand on his head and held it to her, not wanting his mouth and lips to abandon her buxom chest.

After a moment of this lovely torture, he stood and kissed her mouth deeply again.

Then he took her hands and led her to the bed. As they continued to kiss, they sat down together on the edge of the bed. He stopped his kiss to ease her back on to the bed. Then, he brought her legs up on to it.

As he stood up straight from the bed for a moment, he could barely restrain himself. She looked alluring, laying on the bed on her back, her dress down to her waist showing her luscious breasts, and knowing she had given in to him.

He was still fully dressed and did not disrobe. Instead he joined her on the bed. He caressed her breasts again as he kissed her ear. This aroused her and made her gasp.

As he created this furor in her, she reached for his groin. She found his engorged desire awaiting her. She began to knead him through his breeches. As she did, she felt his hand go under her skirt.

William trailed his hand up her stocking. Soon, he touched the bare skin of her thigh just above where her stocking ended. He caressed her thigh, and Tess gasped.

Her head spun out of control in anticipation. She wondered what his hand was doing. Then, she felt him cup her crotch.

Soon after, his fingers traced her femininity. She held her breath a moment as she felt them move over her.

He smiled to himself. She was wet, which pleased him. William then moved his fingers inquisitively into her intimacy. She felt like smooth velvet. As he parted the lips, his finger sought out her virgin bud. He knew he'd found it when she gasped as he brushed his finger over it.

This made Tessa jump. As he dragged his finger back over it, she gasped again. What was he doing to her? She only knew that every time he touched that spot, it sent sparks through her body and took her breath away.

Soon, his index finger settled on her little pearl. He caressed it with soft and gentle strokes. He watched her as her head dropped backwards and her body relaxed under his touch. He watched her chest rise and fall as her breathing moved in rhythm with his manipulations.

She couldn't believe how she was feeling. The sparks and the relaxation that coursed through her veins made her tingle. Tessa felt limp. She tried to suppress her own moans and coos, but could not. It felt too good.

Then, Will pressed on her a little more. His finger had made her womanhood swell. The slight increase in his pressure just deepened these new feelings and sensations within her.

After another moment, he began to stroke her just a little bit faster. She now began to pant. She felt as though she was losing control. It felt so good, but frightened her at the same time.

"Colonel," she cried, "What's happening to me? I feel like I am going to faint."

Her eyes looked into his, and he could see the pleasure and fear mixed within them.

"Shhhhh. Just close your eyes. You'll be fine," he cooed to her.

Tess felt an unexplained warmth building just below where Tavington touched her, in her thighs, and also within her pelvis. She could not control her panting. One of her hands gripped the sleeve of his shirt and his forearm. The other held tightly to the bed, a handful of the bed sheets within her fist.

In a moment, Tessa felt an explosion of warmth and tingling within her deepest being. It coursed throughout her limbs and shook her body. Waves of muscle spasms rocked her. "Oh…..Oh…..mmmmmmm…..Oh," she cried out.

William watched her intently as her first orgasm pulsed joyously through her body. He was pleased. He smiled at her small hands, which held fast to the bed sheets and his arm. He pulled his hand out from under her skirt as she lay there, still shivering, exhausted and panting for breath.

After a moment, when she had settled, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lips passionately. She wrapped her arms about his neck to hold his face there. She wanted to kiss him again. She did so.

After the kiss, Tavington laid his head softly on her shoulder.

"What happened to me," she asked him, still a bit breathless.

"I just satisfied you," answered Will. "That is how a man draws pleasure out of a woman. It is the same as a woman would please a man."

"Oh."

"Did you not like it?"

She thought quietly for a moment, then spoke. "On the contrary, I loved it. I never expected it to feel as intense as it did. I felt as if my body was going to explode or come apart."

Tavington chuckled at this all the while his fingertips traced leisurely circles around her nipples.

These sexual favors and the act itself, which she knew nothing of, kept bringing her unexpected pleasure from this handsome officer. She was sure that this would bring her more feelings of guilt and shame as well. But she would think about that tomorrow.

For now, she wanted to kiss this man again, which she did. And as she kissed him, her hand undid his trousers. Tess slipped her hand inside of them and pleasured him.

When he was spent, he buttoned his trousers and kissed her softly and lightly. Then, he told her goodnight, and left her lying blissfully on her bed letting himself out.

Tess Bordon continued to lay there on her back for some time, her dress bodice still down around her waist. Remnants of the feeling of her pleasure still lingered in her body. She stared up at the ceiling, in absolute amazement and awe of her first orgasm.


	9. Chapter 8 A Fall From Grace

CHAPTER 8 Fall From Grace

Six weeks had passed since Major Bordon's incarceration. His faithful daughter came nearly every day for a visit and chat with him. She would confer with him on things within the household books that she did not understand or needed help with. The girl tried not to worry him too much with little things.

This particular morning was very warm. William Tavington arose later than he'd wanted to. He donned his uniform, straightened it to near perfection then groomed himself. His hair was perfect, as usual, in its tightly wrapped plait queue. He put on his pistol holsters, but left his sabre belt off. Instead he carried it, belt and sheath, with him to the dining room.

Once there, he found himself alone. Most of the residents had already eaten and left to attend to their duties. He relished the solitude at the table. As he waited for the meal to be brought to him, he read some English newspapers left there that someone had brought over from the Fort. They were outdated, but it was good to read a newspaper from home nevertheless.

After he filled his belly, he polished off his coffee quickly then left the table. Will stopped at the long mirror in the foyer to strap on his sabre. He then picked up his helmet and walked out into the morning heat. No stable hand met him at the porch, so he went over to fetch his own horse from its stall.

As he walked across the lane, the estate was bustling with activity all around him. Servants working, field hands in the pastures, uniformed soldiers everywhere, residents lounging in the shade. It was going to be a beautiful day.

He disappeared into the barn and led his beautiful brown mare, Sasha, out. A stable boy followed behind him with blanket and saddle. Both he and Tavington prepared the horse to ride.

After he mounted, he saw Captain Wentworth walking toward him.

He saluted his commander. "Good Morning, Colonel."

"Same to you, Captain," he said and returned the salute. "As you were."

The Captain eased and looked up at his superior.

"Wentworth, I'm making a quick ride to the Fort to pick up assignments," he stated. "I should be back shortly."

"Very well, Sir," replied Wentworth.

"You are in charge," Tavington confirmed. "Carry on."

With that, he started his horse off at a very, slow leisurely walk for she'd not been out of the stall yet today. He heard laughter to his left and glanced that direction where he saw Miss Bordon, sitting on a bench surrounded by two dragoon privates, Kelly and Worthe, and Captain Wilkins as well. She was laughing and chatting with the men and had a beautiful smile on her face.

The dragoons were finding her company grand these days. They had more access to her with her father gone. To their innocent delight, she had really come into her own and emerged from her shell. She was getting better at the art of conversing. This was a welcome change from the painfully shy girl that their second in command tried to hide from the world. They found her quite charming.

As Tavington watched the group, he noticed that she seemed quite at ease with Captain Wilkins. His tall frame was bent down with one leg up on the bench next to her, striking a dashing and manly pose. Miss Bordon was looking up at him and beaming. Then she laughed again with him. He was obviously telling a story, he gathered, from all the gestures he was making. He could tell that Wilkins was flirting with her.

William felt an unexplained twinge of jealousy within him. He bristled when he realized what he was feeling. He then chided himself. _Straighten up, Tavington. No need to feel like this. She is just for sport, part of a bargain. She is using you in this bargain to get something she wants, and you are using her for satisfaction. It is mutual. There is nothing more than that, William. She may talk to or flirt with whomever she pleases. It is no more than a deal. Just because we are using each other mutually does not mean that feelings are attached. Stiff upper lip!_

He gazed at her for another moment. Part of him wished he was within that group so that she would talk to him and smile at him. She was so charming when she was with polite company. She had been so cross at him lately during their little trysts.

_God, she's pretty, he thought._ So lovely out here in the daylight. She almost looks like a different lady than the one he was used to viewing in the dim candlelight of a bedroom.

Instantly, he wanted her to look over at him and notice him there. He wished that she would wave at him, or greet him with a shout. But, her little group was so engrossed in their conversation that she didn't even notice him_._

_Stop it, William. Don't be ridiculous. Just because you share an intimate act with someone does not mean that feelings are automatically attached to it! Things will be as they were once Geoffrey Bordon returns to the estate. Do not get used to the way things have become. _

He shook his head, trying to physically shake off the confusing thoughts he was having. He then put spurs to his horse, and trotted toward the fort.

* * * * * *

An hour or so later, Tavington was on his way back from the fort where he had collected new assignments for the men. His saddlebags were also full of mail, documents and new maps. The officer looked around at the brush, keeping his hand near his gun. He couldn't afford the maps and documents being taken by rebels should he be ambushed. He took in all around him and was aware.

The Colonel looked to his left into a clearing near the road. He saw some odd colored object lying there and rode in to investigate. He looked down and saw a lavender shawl crumpled up on the ground. He chuckled to himself as he surmised it had been left in a hurry. Probably one of his men brought some town girl back for a little romp, was discovered, and she left her shawl behind as she fled. He left the wrap there, not wanting to dismount. He'd send a servant out to collect it when he returned to the house.

As William turned and began to ride out of the clearing and back to the lane, his mare kicked up a ruckus. He soothed her and instantly had her back under control. Then she did it again, this time rearing a few times, each time higher than the last.

"Sasha, Sasha!," he scolded. "What's the matter with you?"

He looked around, trying to see why she was spooked. He was still able to stay on and control her being the excellent horseman that he was. Will thought he had her calmed when suddenly, she bolted again.

This time, she started to charge, then stopped short. Then she reared high again, and moved forward. On the way down from her action, Tavington's forehead hit a thick, low hanging branch that knocked him backwards off the horse. His left ankle curled under him on the ground, as he landed flat on his back.

He lay there, seeing stars and bright flashes of light streaks before his eyes. He closed them a moment and tried to get oriented, but couldn't seem to focus his eyes. William heard Sasha whinny and run. He tried to call for her, but he couldn't get his mouth to work, almost as if his mind couldn't form the words to match the actions of his lips.

As he lay on his back, he tried to sit up, but was only able to push up a couple inches from the ground. Momentarily, he couldn't remember what had just happened or why he was laying there. He strained to recall.

His eyelids felt heavy, but he fought to keep them open. His vision had become blurry as he could feel pain shooting up his left leg. Soon, his world darkened, his body went limp and he then passed out.

Nearby, a Copperhead snake lay curled up. It had become scared when Tavington and his horse entered the clearing. The snake then threatened and challenged the horse, spooking it.

After a few moments, as Tavington lay unconscious, he was not aware that the serpent slithered next to his body. It continued on its path, not feeling threatened by the still man on the ground. It moved slowly around him and into the brush.

* * * * * *

It was late morning now at Surrey Hills Estate. It was still a bustling, active place. Tess Bordon's companions from earlier had gone about their duties. She now sat alone and content, on a bench under a tree. She held a hoop with material in it and was working on a needlepoint pattern.

She took a break for a moment. As she sipped cool water from the glass in her hand, she saw what looked like a saddled horse trotting up the lane between the fields. The field hands were so busy they hadn't even noticed it. In fact, no one noticed it but her.

Thinking this odd, she sat her hoop down on the bench along with the now empty water glass. No one seemed to be attending to the poor animal, so she went over to get the beast. _It probably got loose from the stable or a pen, she thought_.

The horse seemed to know where to go. It walked toward the stables, so she surmised it was one of their horses. She coaxed it to come toward her. She saw by insignias on the bridle and saddle that it was a dragoon horse. Then it hit her. This was Colonel Tavington's horse, Sasha. But, where was the Colonel?

Tess looked out into the fields but couldn't see him. She spied down the lane but could see only clear road. She walked the horse into the barn but he wasn't in there either. She asked a passing stable boy if he'd seen the Colonel, he told her not since he'd left earlier. He took the animal from Miss Bordon and stabled her.

Miss Bordon scanned the landscape again, but still did not see Tavington. She then took off on foot down the lane a little ways just to see if she could find him. She thought it awfully negligent and out of character for him to loose his horse that way.

Tessa walked for a few minutes on the dirt lane. She did not want to get out of sight of the barns or field hands, having been warned by Tavington not to go out unescorted, even upon the estate. She looked into the woods and across the meadows, trying to see the Colonel.

After some more time had passed, she still hadn't found him. She was worried a little, but knew him to be a fierce warrior that could take care of himself. Tess shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what his thinking was to loose his horse, and headed back toward the house. She reasoned that he'd show up sooner or later.

On her way back to the house, she thought she heard a cough in the bushes. She stopped and listened, but heard nothing more. She walked on again, then heard another cough. Then, she heard a groan.

She stopped and looked in the direction of the sounds. Tess started to walk toward the brush then stopped, thinking it may be a rebel hiding in the bushes trying to trap her.

But, the groaning, albeit faint, bothered her. If someone was laying in the bushes hurt, she could not leave them out there to suffer—English, or rebel.

She padded softly into the grass. Once in the brush, she lifted her skirts and petticoats and stepped over the undergrowth. Through the bushes, she spied the color red. She immediately knew that one of His Majesty's soldiers was hurt. _He must have made it on to the estate then collapsed or something, she thought._

She parted the bushes and made her way to a narrow path. As she entered the clearing, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. There lay Colonel Tavington on his back. His left leg was bent at the knee and his ankle curled back underneath. His uniform bore a thin layer of dust and his helmet was laying near some bushes away from him, as if it had been tossed there.

Immediately, she stepped over to him and dropped to her knees beside the injured man.

"Colonel," she said, lightly shaking him, "Colonel Tavington."

All he did was moan softly. She saw no sword or bullet wounds. There was no blood. She wondered for an instant, what had happened.

Tess took his hand and stroked his face softly with the other.

"Colonel?" She gently tried to rouse him, not wanting to alarm him when he came to. She wondered what she should do. She knew she couldn't move him herself.

As she looked around, thinking of how to help him, she saw some markings in the loose red dust—thin ones, as if something had been pulled or dragged lightly across the dirt. The marks were very close to the Colonel's prostrate body.

Then it dawned on her that a snake figured into whatever had happened. She quickly looked over the Colonel's body to see if he had been bit, but saw nothing. As she started to look again, she remembered the horse strolling up to the house without its rider. She put the equation together and guessed that the horse had seen the snake and became frightened. From there, it probably threw Tavington off.

Tess rose to her feet. She lifted her skirts again to exit the clearing. She was going to get a wagon, or someone to help her get him back to the house. She stopped, though, when she heard the Colonel start to mutter incoherently.

Feeling pity for the man, she went back to his side to try and comfort him. "Colonel," she spoke softly, "Colonel Tavington. Can you hear me?"

He began to move his head a little. She could see him trying to open his eyes. He raised one of his arms weakly. She caught his hand and held it, caressing it with the other hand, trying to make him feel secure.

"Colonel, it's Tessa Bordon. Can you hear me? Please try to open your eyes if you can. Colonel Tavington?"

The man's eyes fluttered, then opened to small slits. He groaned again. He opened his eyes a little wider.

"Oh, Colonel, I'm so glad you—"

"Oh. Huh? What?" he was very confused.

"It's Miss Bordon. You are alright. You have had a bad fall from your horse."

"Horse…..where……uh……what….?" He droned incoherently.

As he looked up from where he lay, his head hurt horribly. The light hurt his eyes and he could not see clearly. He was trying to recognize the sweet voice of his rescuer, but couldn't quite put the thoughts together in a coherent fashion.

Then, suddenly, he was able to put a picture of a thought together with the voice. He saw cascades of strawberry blonde hair in this thought, and it seemed to fit the voice.

"Miss Bordon," he said in a tired voice.

"Yes, Colonel. It's me!"

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You don't remember?"

"What?" The officer was still a bit foggy.

"I think your horse saw a snake and spooked," she replied. She was very concerned about him now for he seemed not to remember or know much.

"Oh." Tavington then groaned again, trying to touch his head.

"Lie still, Colonel," Tess said. "Where are you hurt at?"

He sighed and had to make an effort to answer her questions. "My head hurts. When I open my eyes, I can't seem to focus or see clearly."

She thought for a moment, then spoke. "Colonel, I am going to run to the house and fetch a wagon or get someone to help me carry you."

"I….uh….oh….No. Don't leave me down here," he begged feebly. "Please help me up." He kept waiting for the cobwebs to clear from his head.

"Alright. Let's get you up to sitting first," she complied.

She got behind him and tried to support his back as she helped him to a sitting position. Tessa expected him to cry out with pain, thinking he may have injured his back, but all he did was wince.

He sat there for a moment as she helped him stay upright. He told her that his back only hurt a little compared to his head.

"Could you please help me back to the house," asked William. "I just want to go to bed."

"I don't blame you," she said with a smile. She eased him up to standing. Tess took his arm over her shoulder. She held him tightly around his waist with both arms, helping him to walk slowly. She looped the chin strap of his helmet over one of her arms and made their way out of the clearing.

"Oh," he whimpered. "Pins and needles."

"Yes," she answered. "Your leg was pinned back underneath you at an odd will get the feeling back in a few moments."

William leaned heavily on her as they walked the lane. Then, he took a step and groaned loudly. He nearly stumbled and took her with him. He' d missed his footing.

"God, that hurts!" he said, gritting his teeth. "My ankle."

He limped now, having the feeling back in his leg. His ankle was painful to him with every step.

"We can stop if you can't walk further," she offered.

"No. I just want to get to the house." Tavington prodded himself to keep going. He just wanted to lay down in his own bed.

An infantry private, who was setting up a tent near the road in the North meadow, noticed the two of them hobbling together up the road. He stopped what he was doing and ran toward them. The Colonel could see the red of his jacket, but couldn't see details. His vision was still very blurry.

"Miss, do you need any help?" the soldier asked.

"Yes," she accepted. "If you could please help me get him to his quarters in the main house."

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital tents?"

"No. His room will suffice. I'll have the doctor come round and see him there," Tess said.

"What happened?" the private asked.

"I think his horse threw him," she replied. Tavington said nothing, still not aware of much. "His vision is blurred and he can't seem to remember anything. He has a splitting headache and his ankle is injured."

The three soon reached the house. Once inside, they stepped gingerly up the staircase, carefully helping Tavington negotiate the steps. When they arrived in his room, they put him on his bed.

"There is a medic in my unit," the Private stated. "I'll send him up to look at the Colonel. I'll ask one of the servants to come up as well, on my way out."

"Thank you, Private." The private then ran to get the servant and medic for Miss Bordon.

After the young man left, she took off Tavington's waistcoat and undid his cravat as he barely hung on to consciousness. She wanted to make him comfortable.

Instantly, she felt his body go limp and his head slump forward. He had passed out again. Tess laid him back on the bed. She slipped his boots and socks off, glad he was passed out. She did not want to hurt him trying to remove the boot from a painful ankle. She could now see the ankle and it was swollen and red, already starting to discolor and bruise.

After she put his boots at the foot of the bed, she went back to his shirt. She undid the collar and let the ruffles fall around his chest and neck. Then she pulled the tail of it up out of his pants to loosen it. She didn't want anything constricting him.

Miss Burdon turned his head on the pillow slightly and unwrapped his queue. She gently unbraided his hair and ran her fingers through it to loosen it. Tess walked to his bureau and saw his brush laying atop it. She took it back with her to the bed, where she lightly brushed out his hair. She was surprised at how long it was; she couldn't ever recall seeing him without his hair in the regulation tight plait.

When she was finished grooming his hair, she stood up and pulled the covers back to slip him into bed. She stopped for a moment and looked down at him. He was in only his white shirt, fitting loosely about him and his black breeches. His long, dark auburn hair spilled wildly about the pillow.

She admired the sight of the unconscious officer. The girl held her breath a moment, then let it out as she gazed at him. _He is such a good looking fellow, she thought._ All the women around the estate and fort, including her, found him attractive. That was nothing new. Now, she noticed how handsome he was, especially with his long hair down_. My God, he is so very handsome!_ She was captivated.

* * * * * * *

Hours later, after supper, Colonel Tavington started to regain consciousness. Miss Bordon had been there the whole time. She even took her meal in his room.

As she saw his eyelids flutter, she clasped his hand. She knew he'd be disoriented when he finally came to and wanted to help him through that.

"Colonel," she spoke in a low and reassuring voice. "Colonel Tavington."

He groaned and turned his head away from her as if she had disturbed him from some blissful sleep. Tess put her hand on his cheek and gently turned his head back toward her.

"Colonel, are you going to try and wake up for me?"

To William, the voice sounded far off. It was so sweet—like music. He tried harder to open his eyes.

"You're alright," she reassured as he opened his eyes to mere slits.

The light, although dim, hurt his eyes, so he scrunched them tightly shut instantly. Then, he opened them slowly again and tried to focus on the face above him. He uttered a low groan as his eyes discerned her face. His vision was better now, but still hazy and not back to normal.

"Miss Bordon?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes!"

Will could see her smiling sweetly upon him. "Where am I?"

"Your room. Don't you recognize it?"

"I can't see very well."

"Doesn't the bed underneath you feel familiar?" asked Miss Bordon.

He was quiet for a moment, trying to let his mind remember. "Oh, yes."

Tessa offered him a drink of water. She held his head up and gave him a swallow of the cool liquid.

"What happened? Did I get a fever?" William could not remember a thing about the accident.

"You don't remember me helping you?"

"No. ."

"Well," began Tess, "your horse spooked. She then either threw you, or you fell."

"Where?"

"In that patch of woods just west of the North meadow," Tess answered.

She went on to recount her tale of the riderless horse, and how she came upon his prostrate body.

"You were incoherent," she continued. "You insisted on walking. I helped you part of the way up the road. Then a soldier from the infantry helped me the rest of the way to the house."

"Why not the hospital?"

"Because, it is still crowded from nearby skirmishes and you aren't as bad off as those men are. So, I figured you'd want to recover in your own bed. At least that is what I thought you'd prefer."

"You thought right," he replied. "You know me well."

Miss Bordon got up from the bedside and pulled back the covers at the foot of his bed. His ankle was a smattering of discoloration, red, blue, yellow, purple, and black. It was very swollen.

He crinkled his eyebrows as he watched her, trying to see what she was doing.

"Ooh," she said, making a face. "Your ankle looks horrible!"

"What?" Tavington was confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she walked to a wash basin. "You have a concussion, that's why you can't remember anything and it affected your vision, as well."

She walked back to him after she'd wrung out a rag. She put a folded blanket and an extra pillow the maid had brought to her under his ankle to elevate it. He winced as she did.

"Sorry," she said. "When you fell, your left ankle was curled back underneath your leg at an odd angle." She folded the rag into a compress. "I can't believe it's not broken." Tess then gently placed the fresh compress on the painful joint. "It is a severe sprain. The medic wants you to stay off it for a couple of days. Then he wants you to walk on it after that to prevent it from stiffening up and to strengthen it."

She sat back down and conversed with William for a few more minutes. She worried because he looked so tired. When they ran out of words, she remained quiet by his side, hoping that he would rest again soon.

Tavington broke the silence. "My head is pounding. Even my eyes hurt."

"I'm sure they do," she remarked sympathetically. Then, she put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. His temperature was fine. She pulled her hand back from his head and picked up her book on the nightstand. She flipped it open to where she was. As soon as he fell asleep, she'd go back to her room. She felt the worst had passed and deemed him well enough to stay alone this evening.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he seemed in a panic. He was trying to raise himself up. He was very weak.

"Oh No!," he cried. "The Dragoons. There's no one in command."

"Shhhhh," she quieted him. "Easy Colonel." She gently grasped his shoulders and pushed him back to the bed. "Everything's alright," she cajoled, trying to calm the officer. "Captain Wentworth and Lieutenant Scott know of your situation and are in command. They will take care of things until you get back on your feet."

"This is not a good business, this," he remarked. "Two commanders out and two juniors in charge."

"Hush, Colonel," she said softly. "They will be fine. It is what you have trained them well for." He was finally still on his bed, sinking comfortably back into it. He had exhausted himself.

After a moment of quiet, he spoke again. "Any news of your father, Miss Bordon?"

"Yes," she replied. "I hope you don't mind, but with you out cold, the Captain went through your saddlebags to find the assignments you picked up at the Fort. He found a memo from Lord Cornwallis about my father. It gave an Inquest date."

"And?" queried the Colonel as he raised his eyebrows.

"It has been set for two weeks from today."

"Very good," he replied. He smiled and closed his eyes. Tess knew he'd be as relieved as her to have his Major back at his side. He was badly needed!

Tavington rolled his head slightly to the side to look up at his nurse. He wished he could see her clearly. He spoke again in a quiet voice. "Would you mind terribly," he began slowly, a touch of shyness and unknowing in his words, "to put your hand on my forehead again. It hurts me so, but your hand on it seems to help lessen the throbbing."

"Of course," she said obligingly. She smiled and touched his forehead with her fingertips. She then rested her palm on it.

He let out a contented sigh and said nothing. Tess watched him closely as his closed his eyes. She began to stroke his hair back softly. His breathing slowed and became deep. As she caressed his forehead and hair gently, he drifted off to sleep without a word to her.

Tess sat back in her chair, pulling her hand back to her book. She decided to stay a few minutes to make sure he was sound asleep. So, she read quietly, even careful to turn the pages silently. It was important that he rest well after his head injury.

After a few moments, Tess looked up from her reading and watched the Colonel for a short time. He did not stir. She thought he looked comfortable enough to leave him now.

She padded silently over to the wash bowl and wrung out another cold cloth. Once back at his side, she placed it on his forehead. He laid perfectly still, completely lost to his sleep.

Then Miss Bordon pulled the covers up to his shoulders. She tucked the blankets in around him loosely to make him feel snug and secure. She stood over his bed looking down at him. The girl smiled as she envied him, wanting to sleep that well herself this night.

Last of all, she leaned over him and kissed his cheek absentmindedly. She thought nothing of this. Innocently, she thought he might appreciate being "tucked in". Tess had always loved it when her father tucked her in and kissed her cheek or forehead. It made her feel safe as she drifted off to sleep. Besides, this strong and brave commander had insisted upon her safety days earlier, when he'd saved her life from that thief. She thought she'd return the favor. For once, he needed to be watched over and made to feel safe. Tess was glad to do it.

Miss Bordon whispered to him. "Good night, Colonel." With that, she extinguished the lamp and left his room.


	10. Chapter 9 Overwhelmed

CHAPTER 9 Overwhelmed

Within the week that followed Tavington's mishap, Miss Bordon helped him to recover. She helped him as he began to walk again on his bad ankle. She kept it bound up firmly, not without his protests and winces, to give it support as he walked. Tess kept up her visits with her father as well, as the Inquest hearing drew closer.

A week after his accident, William finished some paperwork at his desk and went down to gather his men to find out what had gone on while he recovered. As he stepped on to the veranda, he caught sight of Miss Bordon on her horse, riding between Captain Wilkins and Private Trevor from the dragoons.

"Miss Bordon," he called over to her. The trio turned their horses and walked over to the commander. "Wilkins. Trevor."

The two dragoons saluted the officer from their horses. "Where are you off to this morning?"

"To the fort, of course," Tess answered.

"Oh. I'll get my horse and join you," Tavington offered.

"No, don't Colonel," urged Tess. "You've got your hands full here. I'll be fine with the men here."

The Colonel choked back slight disappointment. He sighed.

"Don't worry, Sir," said Wilkins. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"Carry on, then," he said, feigning his usual firmness. Inside, he felt somewhat let down as he watched the three of them trot quickly out of sight.

"Good Morning, Sir," said Lieutenant Scott. "Good to have you back with us."

The Colonel didn't answer him. Scott thought he looked like he was lost in his thoughts. He spoke again. "Good to see you up and around."

Tavington was still silent. Scott was bewildered. Did the officer not even know he was there?

"Uh, Sir?" Scott began in a louder, more insistent voice. This seemed to snap the officer out of his reverie.

"Oh. Scott," said Tavington. "I'd like to talk with as many of the Dragoons as possible in the next hour or so. I'd like to be briefed on what has transpired in my absence. Would you mind to gather them up for me?"

"Yes sir!" With that, the Lieutenant walked away with purpose to gather the men.

William decided to go for a short walk as Scott rallied the men. His mind swirled in different directions as he disappeared behind the barn.

Again this morning, same as a few days ago, Tavington found himself feeling jealous as he saw Miss Bordon in the company of other men. He couldn't pinpoint or understand exactly why he felt like this.

He'd also felt a sort of longing for her. Tavington wanted to be around her more. He enjoyed spending time with her at dinner and such. Amazed at himself, he wished to see her more than the fleeting moments spent in intimacy with her behind closed doors.

William also felt grateful to her. He was glad that she had taken it upon herself to see to his recovery. He was thankful for her tenderness toward him as he healed. He thought that she must have cared something for him to have bothered.

The officer also admired her persistence. Secretly, he was touched by her dedication and devotion to her brother. It impressed him that she would sacrifice so much of herself for a father figure that she loved so much.

Colonel Tavington stopped at the board fence around one of the pastures. He put his foot up on it and rested forward on his arms. He argued with himself, trying to resolve his emotions.

_Come on, William, he thought. Don't be stupid. There is no reason to be infatuated. This is just a business deal. You can't have feelings for her. It will never work. Geoffrey Bordon will lock her away when he returns. He won't allow this. You can't fall for her—you don't even know her that well. Get over this. You are wasting your time. Do not try to start anything with her. Don't be foolish._

The sparring between his head and heart ended as soon as he heard his Lieutenant calling him. The men had been gathered and were ready to talk with him.

As Tavington walked back toward the main house, he was glad to have been saved from these perilous thoughts. He was extremely relieved to forget about ridiculous emotions and concentrate fully on his duty.

* * * * * *

That evening, Colonel Tavington was on patrol with his men as some of the officers dined with Miss Bordon. The commander came in just as the group had finished their dinner.

Tess kindly ordered a plate of food for him and said she'd keep him company at the table while he ate. This pleased him.

Just as his food was arriving, Captain Wentworth came to the table. William had just been enjoying the small talk being made with Tessa.

"Excuse me Colonel," began Wentworth, "and Miss. But, I need to speak with you about our patrol earlier today."

"Pardon me, then," said Tess graciously as she rose from the table. The two men rose as well.

"It's alright, Miss Bordon," urged Captain Wentworth. "You don't have to leave. I'll make it quick."

"No. This sounds like a military matter," she stated, " so I'll take the opportunity to say good night." With that, she left the men and went to her suite.

Upstairs in her rooms, she tried to busy herself with things but could not seem to stay busy. Every few minutes, her mind drifted. For some silly reason, she kept picturing Colonel Tavington upon his horse. She loved the confidence exuded from him as he rode. Then, she'd imagine Tavington in the parlor, in full Dragoon uniform, hair pulled neatly back, standing before the fireplace with a roguish smile on his face. He looked dashing!

She loved how he made her feel and the things he did to her in the moments of privacy. Instead of feeling guilty, she now found herself looking forward to seeing him. Tess wanted his hands on her body. Especially, she desired for him to touch her in the place that sent sparks through her body. She longed for him to pleasure her, a new sensation in her life.

Tess chided herself, though. She felt the need to feel guilty at what she did with the Colonel. She tried. It would be much easier to feel the guilt of being naughty, then remorse would come with it. But, this had left her days ago. Tess couldn't even feel 'dirty' for what she was doing. To her, it felt strangely natural. It felt 'right' to her to be with him.

Because she couldn't feel the guilt she needed to exonerate her lustful feelings, she tried to push the feelings down the to the lowest part of her being. If she couldn't find the guilt, she could hide the truth from herself, and hopefully, forget where it was hidden.

She tried reasoning and logic on herself. _Straighten up, Tess, she thought. The only reason you like the Colonel is because he is handsome, and that is a very shallow one at that. There are many handsome men in the world. You fall all over yourself because he spends time with you and teaches you about worldly ways. He is the only man that has ever done this. You are inexperienced. Other men will come along. He is not the last man on Earth. Stop acting like a little girl. You aren't one anymore—you're an adult now. So act like it!_

Tess was very hard on herself. Maybe she thought it would induce the much needed guilt to make her suffer as a martyr.

She tried one more time to concentrate on something other than the debate in her soul. Tess tried to read but couldn't. She kept reading the same paragraph and page over again. Then she'd turn three or four pages together and lose her place. She decided to cut her losses and just go on to bed.

Then, there was that familiar, quiet knock at her door. She grinned and put her book down. Tess nearly knocked over a chair as she bolted to the door. She was already full of electricity and excitement, knowing it was him.

Sure enough, Tavington stood outside her door. He was as informal as she'd ever seen him before. He was dressed only in forest green breeches, no cravat, boots, or socks, and his ruffled shirt was tucked in loosely. She could smell some sort of fresh scent, she couldn't quite recognize, so she knew he'd just had a bath. What she liked most of all was that his hair was down. It was long and unruly, slightly damp and wavy about his shoulders. He looked like a complete rogue.

"A deal is a deal," she said simply with a sly smile, giving him permission to exact his price, "I haven't backed out yet."

"I know," he said. "The outcome is important to you. I didn't think you'd go back on your bargain."

"Anything, Colonel," she said as she walked to meet him.

"Yes. Anything," he echoed as he looked down at her.

Tavington sat down on the edge of her bed as she blew the candles and lamps out one by one. As she turned back to face him, he patted his lap affectionately. Tess went to him and sat in his lap. She slipped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into his hair. He sighed and kissed her mouth deeply.

After his lips lingered upon hers for a moment, they traveled to her ear. He kissed her earlobe, causing her to coo. As William kissed and nuzzled her neck, his fingers quickly unlaced her bodice. His mouth found hers again. While he kissed her slowly and deeply, one of his hands ventured inside her open bodice to fondle her breast.

After another moment, he pushed her down onto her bed on her back. He stretched himself out beside her. As he kissed her, she ran her hand over his muscular thigh then to his crotch. Tess felt his hardened desire straining against his breeches. Her hand caressed it through the material of the trouser causing him to moan.

William's hands pulled her bodice down off her shoulders, laying her bare from neck to waist. His mouth sought one of her delicious nipples. She rewarded him with a moan of pleasure. She had grown to love his mouth on them, especially the tiny tugging and pulling sensations his mouth made as he sucked lightly on them. He was doing this to her now.

His lips soon sought her lips again. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, which she accepted willingly. His hand caressed one of her breasts while the other began to pull her skirt up.

Tess smiled inwardly. She was barely able to control her excitement, thinking that she would soon feel his hand in a very special place.

Tavington's hand trailed up her leg to her thigh, where he caressed the soft skin.

She was enjoying his hand on her leg when he pulled it away and changed positions.

She gasped as he did. Her eyes shown with disappointment and he noticed this.

"Don't worry," he said as his lips brushed against hers, "a deal is a deal." She took his teasing as that he was far from finished.

William parted her legs with his own. She could feel the material of his breeches against the exposed skin. Starting at her mouth, he began to kiss downward. Tessa looked forward to his mouth lingering on her bosom again. However, he only spent a few kisses on them then moved down to her belly. It tickled to feel his breath on her stomach, but his soft, light kisses there were seductive nonetheless.

Soon, though, she realized his mouth was leaving her abdomen to travel farther down. It traveled up and over the material of her skirt, bunched into a heap at the very top of her thighs. When he got over the roll of her skirt to the apex of her thighs, she nearly panicked. She wondered what he was going to do to her. The girl raised her head slightly, and to her horror, she saw his face between her legs. She became self conscious that he was staring right at her female anatomy—something very private.

He felt her body tense up and knew she was worried. She wasn't sure what he was going to do but she spoke up anyway.

"No, Colonel, you don't have to—"

"Shhhhhhh," he quieted her. "It's alright."

"Please…don't….oh,." she pleaded with him. Miss Bordon tried to move from him, but his hands held her hips tightly so that she could not escape his attentions.

"Lay your head back and close your eyes," he murmured.

She did as she was told. Tess felt something graze her lightly between her legs. Then she felt it again. Only then did she realize it was his tongue. It traced the outline of her crotch and teased her. This made her gasp. It swept lightly again over her femininity.

Then, she felt it burrow into the soft folds of her, where her little pearl was hidden. As his tongue sought it, her body went limp. Then, liquid heat coursed through her veins when he found her most sensitive spot. Her stomach tensed with every stroke of his tongue.

Tess eased and surrendered herself to him, letting Will taste her there. To her, this was an ocean of new feeling.

William was pleased when he soon felt her body relax under his tongue. He was enjoying pleasuring her this way. He knew it was her first time to feel this and her reactions were firing his own desire, as well.

After another moment, she felt his tongue cease its dance suddenly. Tess let out a groan of disappointment. She sighed in sexual frustration as he had built her to near plateau. She opened her eyes, raised her head and looked down at him. The wide-eyed, near panic stricken look on her face asked him why his movements had stopped.

William grinned mischievously up at her from between her legs. "Oh, I'm sorry," he teased. "I shouldn't have done this."

"But……uh……Colonel…..um….." she stammered breathlessly.

"I should have respected your wishes," William said, drawing out the moment. He taunted her further. "I mean, you did protest it. You didn't want me to do it."

"But……oh….but……please," she pleaded, wanting him to shut up and continue his mouth's freedom.

"I should probably just stop," tormented William.

Tess panicked. It was just her first time to feel this wonderful new sensation. She already missed him doing it. She wanted his velvet tongue to lick her there again.

"One should always finish…..what one starts," she breathily begged.

"You're absolutely right, darling," he agreed. "Pity. We'll have to start all over again."

"Oh God," she groaned with pent up angst.

The Colonel then resumed his oral massage. His adept tongue fondled and touched her steadily.

"Oh, Colonel," she sighed in relief. Tess cooed in passion.

Her mind spun out of control. Tess wondered where he had ever learned to pleasure a woman this way. All the while, his lips and tongue played blissfully upon her swollen bud, taking her to a euphoric high.

Tessa's hands held tightly to the bed linens, hanging on for dear life. As William continued, he saw her fists clinging to the sheets. He reached up while his tongue never missed a beat, and took her hands in his. He pulled them down near where her bottom was on the bed, and clasped them there.

His mouth there felt so good to her. She'd never experienced it before. She had no idea now why she was so afraid to let him do it.

As Tessa felt her release was near, she arched her back as her head went backwards into the pillow. She felt more pressure on her from the Colonel's mouth, as if when she arched up she had pushed herself farther into his mouth.

She was very close, and soon, after a few more of his oral caresses, a powerful orgasm exploded from her innermost core and tore through her body, then worked its way out to each limb. Tessa moaned and writhed beneath the touch of his tongue, her hands, which he still held, squeezing his hands tightly all the while.

William slowly made his way back up her body. Her tummy moved up and down as she was still panting when his lips touched her there. Then, he traveled up to her breasts. His tongue lingered there, circling and teasing her nipples.

After a moment, he kissed his way slowly up to her neck. He nuzzled her there, his breath on her skin taking her back into a frenzy. She had only just calmed down from her last orgasm. While he did this, her hands moved down to unbutton his trousers.

Will kissed and nipped at her ears, continuing to drive her mad and fill her with passion. In turn, she gripped the waistband of his breeches and pushed them down low on his hips. Her hand found his hardness and began to caress it.

"Oh God," he sighed lustily as he felt her hand on him. It never ceased to amaze Tess how hard Will's member would get. It fascinated her so much that she liked to feel it under her little hands.

His desire rose further as she continued to touch him there, as did her own. He groaned again, trying to control himself. William's hungry mouth sought hers.

He kissed her furiously. She returned a kiss to him equal in its ferocity. Then, Tavington gently pushed her hand away. But, she would not let that stop her. Her body was now in control. As they kissed passionately, she found his breeches and pushed them down even farther, so they were around his thighs. He was surprised by her boldness. Her eager hand sought his member once again, and began to stroke him there.

William moaned almost inaudibly as she did this. As much as he wanted her hand on him there, he fought his urge for a quick release. He pushed her hand away again and whispered, "No." He nuzzled her ear after he spoke.

As her greedy hands tried to touch him there yet again, he took them both firmly in his hands and placed them above her head on her pillow. He held her down by her wrists, making her his captive. Then, his mouth covered hers. She did not fight being pinned down.

After a moment, William eased up from her, turning loose of her hands. While up on his knees, he quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it on the bed beside them. He lowered himself back down onto her body. He pushed her hands back down again. She did not resist this. Oddly, she liked the feeling of him asserting his actions. She liked to let him be in control.

Now, a bare chested Tavington with his breeches still down near his knees, sealed his hips tightly over Tessa's. She felt his stiffness touching her body. Her mouth emitted a gasp, then she spoke.

"You may take me now," she said in an airy voice, looking into the eyes of the man above her.

"No," he murmured.

"Why not?" She asked, sounding distressed.

Will's mouth moved to play upon her sensitive neck again. "That is a gift a husband should give you." She felt the breath from his words as he said this with his lips against her skin.

"But……." She protested.

"Shhhhhhh," he quieted her as he teased her jaw and cheek with his lips.

She turned her face to meet his and look him in the eye. She did want him badly.

"I said you could have anything and I meant it."

"Yes, I know," he said softly. "But I will not take everything from you."

With that, he pushed himself up on his strong arms, so that he held himself up above her body, not touching her. She felt him move between her legs. He shifted himself again so that his hardness lay next to her crotch. William then pressed the shaft of it firmly against her womanhood. The pressure of it on her still hardened bud, sensitive yet from his tongue's assault, released a cry from her throat. He began to move against her engorged jewel, rubbing both of them in the most sensual of ways. William teased both Tess and himself into a furor. As they neared the edge, Tessa slipped her hands out from under Tavington's and propped herself up on her elbows so that she could kiss his mouth.

He dipped his dead and responded to her demand, kissing her soundly as his movements against her velvety smooth crotch and firm, most precious nub never ceased. In another moment, William wrapped one of his arms about her body and pulled her up against him, balancing himself strongly on his other straightened arm. They both yielded to a common desire, and were overtaken by those most exquisite spasms. His cream spilled out with force into her light brown curls, and upon both of their bellies.

He lowered her gently back on to the bed as he eased his body down to rest on top of her. Both of them panted and sighed.

In a moment, their breathing returned to normal and Tavington rolled off of her. He found his handkerchief and used it to wipe his manly substance from their bodies. Then, he pulled her skirts back down, and pulled her bodice back up onto her shoulders, restoring some modesty to her. Will pulled his own shirt back on.

William rolled on to his side as she laid on her back. He propped his head up on his elbow and admired the lady at this side. He nuzzled her ear and neck as his hand slipped into her bodice and caressed her breast.

"I've got to get back to my quarters," he said. Tavington then rose from the bed. He walked around to the side that Miss Bordon lay on and sat down on the edge of it near her. He took her hands and pulled her up to sitting. She smiled at him.

He threaded his fingers into her strawberry blonde hair. Will then pulled her face close to his and kissed her softly and sweetly. "Good night," he said.

As he was starting to stand up, Tess grabbed his shirt with both hands, her fists full of material and ruffles, and pulled him by the lapels back down on top of her on the bed. His eyes widened in surprise. She kissed him fiercely, not wanting to let him leave. She slipped her arms around his neck to hold him there. In just a moment the kisses became gentle and feathery.

He took her arms and gently released them from around him. "If we start this again I'll be here all night." William kissed her playfully on the tip of her nose then grinned mischievously at her. "Then our secret bargain won't be so secret anymore!"

With that, he got up off the bed, collected his soiled handkerchief, and exited her room. Tess laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't get her mind off of her favorite Colonel.


	11. Chapter 10 Sorrow And Feelings

CHAPTER 10 Sorrow and Feelings 

It was now nearly eight weeks that Major Geoffrey Bordon languished in his prison cell. He held up hope that he would be found innocent of treason and released. His superior officers believed his innocence as well. However, with the inquest just a couple of days away, they started to panic as they could come up with nothing tangible to help with the Major's case.

On this particular evening, General Lord Cornwallis and General O'Hara had come to the estate to have dinner with the Dragoon commanders and their officers. Miss Bordon was also an invited guest.

As dinner ended, the subordinate officers and Miss Bordon excused themselves to the veranda and took their dessert out in the August evening air. Cornwallis and O'Hara had wanted to discuss Major Bordon's situation in private with Colonel Tavington and Captain Wilkins.

Tess was enjoying the company of the officers on the front porch. She delighted in the warm evening heat so much, that she had made up her mind to stay out there for awhile, even after the officers should have to leave. The young lady decided that she would work on her needle point while she was out there by the light of the lanterns. Excusing herself, she walked back into the house to retrieve her hoop and material.

Once inside, she went toward the parlor to find her sewing. The pocket doors had been drawn almost completely shut. She heard the familiar voices and knew then that the superior officers had left the dining room and were discussing business in the parlor. She did not want to interrupt. They had already been in conversation for awhile, so, she decided to wait for a couple of minutes to see if they would ssoon end and open the doors back up. If so, she would scurry in quickly and collect her sewing to take with her. Tess sat down on the stairs to wait for just a moment.

Within the confines of the parlor, Cornwallis stood in front of the fireplace as he addressed his men. O'Hara, Tavington, and Wilkins were seated around him in the small grouping of a couch and two wingback chairs. All were enjoying snifters of brandy.

"So, there it stands, gentleman," said Cornwallis. "We're up against a wall."

"There's got to be something out there to help us with this," General O'Hara remarked. "Would it be of benefit, sir, for Captain Wilkins to go back to Devington and check around more?"

"I can go," Wilkins offered. "It can't hurt anything. She kept the affair as quiet as Major Bordon did. I'll try my best to get more information. But, I don't know if I can come up with anything else."

"Just try once more," Cornwallis requested. Wilkins nodded his head in compliance.

"Colonel Tavington, what about Miss Bordon?"

William looked up at Lord Cornwallis. "She doesn't know anything more than the rest of us. I've spoken with her on several occasions and she has not let on any more information. She would be the first to come forward to help her father."

"There has got to be something we have overlooked," remarked Lord Cornwallis, as if talking to himself.

All were quiet for a moment, thinking about the situation. A servant refilled their brandy snifters then left the men alone again.

General Cornwallis broke the silence. "I've heard something disturbing that I should share." Tavington and Wilkins looked up at the General giving him their full attention. O'Hara sat back in his chair and looked straight ahead. Tavington could see him out of the corner of his eye. He noted that General O'Hara looked rather disconcerted. William felt that the next words out of Cornwallis' mouth would probably not be good.

O'Hara sipped on his brandy and looked straight ahead. He had already heard from his superior what he was getting ready to tell Tavington and Wilkins. O'Hara pulled his gaze back upwards, according his commander the respect warranted.

Lord Cornwallis took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then he spoke. "News has come to me from the North where the Inquest board members have been. They've been extra hard in the cases they have heard. They've been making examples out of the men they have sentenced—especially the officers."

Tavington and Wilkins looked at each other, bewildered. The words carried an ominous air of dread about them.

Cornwallis continued. "The threat of hanging is always imminent in cases of treason. Bordon's is suspected only. However, we can come up with nothing to disprove the accusation. We had thought that since he has had an outstanding military career and a very clean history, and is of high moral standing and well respected, that this would help save him. Or, at the worst, that he'd only have to serve prison time here or in England. But, it is worse than that. I heard of a recent case with an officer in Delaware, a case similar to Bordon's in which the man had taken up with a Colonial woman. It could not be proven or disproven that he had been a traitor. The sentence was severe just to prove a point and send a strong warning."

Lord Cornwallis paused to take a sip of his drink. "He was hanged."

A deadly silence enveloped the men as all three seated officers looked instantly demoralized. They knew this meant there was little hope for Bordon.

"The board wants to send the message not to get involved with the enemy, no matter how innocent," Cornwallis stated. "As officers, we are to set good examples for our men, that is a given. If officers are allowed to become intimate with the enemy, this opens the door for the enlisted soldiers to do the same. They believe they will soon have a whole army defecting to be with their rebel lovers."

Lord Cornwallis walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness. He wished he had something more positive to say to his officers. He felt, though, that they needed to hear this bit of news. He turned back around from the end of the room to face them. "The possibility is strong that Bordon will be hanged."

Athough he kept a cool façade, Tavington's heart dropped. _This could not be_, he thought. He needed Bordon; he was a very valuable officer. His men needed him, as well. He was a good influence on and a great mentor to the younger Dragoons.

Then, Tavington started to think about Miss Bordon. He knew that she would be crushed. He knew how much she loved the man who had basically been her only parent.

He was aware, that even though she had grown up and come into her own the last two months without him, that she still needed him. And, even deeper, he himself knew how much of a sacrifice she had made just to have him free: the level of that sacrifice being shameful if anyone should find out. Will understood that Miss Bordon would have no family left—almost, should Bordon suffer that fate.

There were only a few more things uttered by the Lord General, but Tavington missed these words. He was consumed by his own thoughts about Bordon's fate.

Tavington and Wilkins saw O'Hara and Cornwallis to the door. The two generals nodded to the men on the porch who had jumped up instantly to stand at attention.

"As you were," Cornwallis directed. "Gentleman, thank you for your hospitality and the company this evening. It was a pleasure, as always."

O'Hara nodded in agreement with his commander as the two said goodbye to the Dragoons and their leader assembled on the front porch. After the two Generals had rode away in the wagon, Tavington looked around at his men. They all seemed to be enjoying their leisure on the veranda. As he looked about, he did not see Miss Bordon. He thought she had said that she was going outside with them men earlier.

"Where is Miss Bordon? I thought you men were to be entertaining her this evening? Or that she was to be keeping you all on the straight and narrow, hmmmm?" said Tavington cleverly. He did not want them to think that there was any involvement with her. The men were thrown off by his comment.

"She always keeps us straight," Captain Wentworth remarked. "If we were less than perfect gentlemen around her, Bordon would have us all by the neck, I fear!"

"Colonel, she went back inside earlier to get her sewing," volunteered Lieutenant Scott. "I thought she had intentions of rejoining us, but she never came back out."

Tavington smiled and shrugged it off. He changed the subject. "Men, it's been a long day for me. I am going to seek my bed now."

With that, the men bid goodnight to their commander and he to them. William went into the house and upstairs. With little activity indoors tonight and his men enjoying themselves outside, he decided not to wait until later to call on Miss Bordon.

Once upstairs, he bypassed his room completely and went straight to the Bordon suite. He knocked on the door but got no answer. He thought he could hear Miss Bordon from within and movement from her. Will knocked a second time and got no answer again. He knew she was inside, so, he turned the doorknob and found her door unlocked. He opened the door a crack and called in to warn her that he was coming through. There was no audible resistance on her part.

Once inside, he saw her sitting on the window seat. Her back was to the wall border of the window and her knees were drawn up to her chest. She was hugging her knees tightly with her arms, rocking gently, and seemed not to know anyone was in the room. He could hear her crying softly, and he was concerned.

William moved quickly across the room to stand before her. "Miss Bordon?"

Tessa didn't answer; she was lost in her sorrow.

William was disturbed by her tears. After standing helplessly for a moment, he made the decision to sit down next to her.

Once he was seated, he spoke softly to her. "Miss Bordon, what's the matter?"

Tess wasn't startled as she heard his voice. In fact, she sobbed even harder, her body shaking all the while.

The Colonel was very concerned and wanted to help her with whatever the problem was.

He let her cry another moment. After that, he placed his hand upon hers while her arms still held her knees in close. His thumb stroked the back of her hand, trying to let her know of his concern.

The poor girl looked up at him. Her face was red and tearstained; her eyes swollen from weeping. She sniffled and tried to choke back the tears long enough to talk to him.

"They're going…….going to…..," she could not even finish before she broke into sobs again.

"What? They're going to what?" asked William, cocking his head to the side.

She looked up again and answered him. "They're going to hang my father."

She laid her head back down upon her knees. "They're going to hang him."

"Who says this?" he asked, genuinely wondering where she had heard this from.

"Lord Cornwallis," Tess stammered, her voice broken by sobs. "He just told all of you. And I heard every word of it!"

"How?" he asked.

"I wanted to get my sewing from the parlor. You were in there," she explained. "I sat down outside the door to wait for a break in your conversation to ask to come in and retrieve my things."

Tavington said nothing. He sighed and looked at the floor. Had the men have known they could be heard, they would have talked about it at the Fort, instead of the mansion. He was truly sorry she had heard the bad bit of news.

She looked up at him again. Her face still bore the signs of weeping, but her eyes looked apologetic.

"I didn't mean to listen in. I couldn't help it! Your voices were just there and I could hear everything." She sobbed hard again.

Will pulled her body over next to his. He wrapped his arms about her and pulled her in close to his chest. Tess hid her face in his shoulder and cried hard.

"I don't want him to die," she sobbed, her voice muffled in his strong shoulder. "He's all I have."

"I know," Tavington said sympathetically. He pushed her back for a moment to look her in the eyes. "I wish I could tell you otherwise, but it is a possibility." The officer felt the need to be absolutely honest with her about her father's fate.

Her eyes overflowed with tears again, streaming heavily down her cheeks, as she looked at him and heard his words.

"Listen though. We are trying to find something that will help haven't lost all hope yet. The General was just preparing us in case."

"I don't want him to die," Tess sobbed. She was clinging to Colonel Tavington, her body trembling as she did. "I love him so much. I need him; I need him to take care of me. To protect me." She was inconsolable.

"Shhhhhh," he tried to quiet her. "We're doing everything possible. We just have to prove his innocence." Tavington's hand caressed her long hair and back as she cried softly.

In a moment, she had calmed somewhat. Tess gazed up at the Colonel again. She could see caring in his face; worry in his eyes.

As he looked into her eyes, which were still glazed with tears, he saw that she felt lost. He could see that she wanted comfort from her despair. There was a sort of strange desire within her face amidst her sorrow. Her eyes pleaded silently with him. She wanted and needed to be kissed.

As she sniffled, she brought her face slowly closer to his and closed her eyes. He dipped his head slightly and brushed his lips against hers. She returned the kiss softly at first, in her sorrow, then with fervor to slake her inexplicable need. As their kiss deepened slowly, tears ran down her cheeks again.

William pulled back from her. He cupped her face with his hands and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "Don't cry. Please don't cry," he begged.

"Kiss me again," she pleaded through her sobs.

William did so. She continued to weep, even as she kissed him. She wanted the passion she felt for him to replace the pain she was feeling now. She needed comfort for the pain of hearing her father's fate in any way that she could obtain it.

"Have faith," he said quietly as he held her.

Tess pulled back to kiss him again. After her kiss, she looked at him with such a forlorn expression on her face.

"Please take me now," she pleaded through her tears.

"Please," Tess begged again in a broken voice.

Colonel Tavington shook his head. He wanted her desperately, but knew she was in no shape to lose her virginity tonight.

"No," he murmured in such a calm and understanding voice. "I can't."

"But don't you desire me?" she asked, crying again. Now she was feeling the pain of rejection coupled with the pain of sorrow.

"Of course I do," he said, his fingers caressing her cheek. "Very much so."

"Then, please. Now," she sobbed. "I need for you to now."

Tess wanted desperately to feel the warmth and security she experienced in his arms. She couldn't understand his rejection when she was offering herself freely.

"No. Not tonight," William whispered.

"But I said you could have anything," she reminded him her voice fraught with tears.

"Yes, I know," William acknowledged. "But, you are too distraught for this tonight."

"But that's why I need—"

"No," he said firmly in a soft voice. "Not tonight. You are not in a good frame of mind."

Tess looked down at the floor, dejected. She just wanted comfort. And although the Colonel's company now was of some solace to her, something unexplainable within her being felt the need for a physical consolation. It was as if the resolutions to all problems could be found within Tavington's arms; against his body; in his bed.

He put his fingers under her chin and gently raised her head to look into her eyes. "I won't take anymore from you. It is for your husband to take."

"I don't want to wait for my husband to take it," she protested. "I want to_ give_ it to you_ now_." She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. Her eyes and face pleaded with him. She had surrendered herself to him long ago, without a fight.

"I want nothing more than to have you in my bed," William stated, "but I can't. What kind of a man would I be?"

"My chosen one," Tess murmured, looking away from him, her eyes welling up again.

"No," he said to her musing. "I'd be a rogue. In fact, I should have rejected your bargain to begin with." He looked away from her in shame. "I was dishonorable."

Tess felt for him. She would not let him take the blame for this all himself.

"Colonel, no," she implored, "It's my fault. I am the one who came to you. What kind of a woman does that make me?"

"An honorable one," Tavington reassured. "One who loves a family member enough to make a great sacrifice. Your devotion is very admirable."

William remembered how she had come to him and made the offer. At that time, he thought that he would take advantage of her, with Bordon gone, and take it for all it was worth.

In the beginning, he couldn't wait to get her between the sheets. Now, he had the opportunity and refused it. He felt a remorse that they didn't have a courtship and do everything in that natural progressive order. Their's was a strange relationship, with the realization of it hitting him squarely in the face now.

William knelt in front of her. "If I took you, you'd hate me. And I don't want that for I've rather enjoyed your company. You have blossomed from this shy little girl, protected by your brother, into a charming and responsible adult. You have charmed all the men here. Geoffrey will be proud of you in how you have handled everything in his absence."

Tess looked deep into his blue eyes and could see that he was sincere. She could also see how much he cared.

"Kiss me again," Tess requested.

William did so, softly and slowly, firing both of their desires. It took all his strength to fight his urge to take her.

After he kissed her, he put his forehead against hers and smiled. "You're so very beautiful." He then pulled back from her and laid his soul bare. "I want to take your virginity. It is a great gift that a man and woman can give to and receive from one another. But, I have to leave you with _some_ dignity."

Part of Tess understood, and part of her didn't. She wanted him to know what she thought.

"Then, just always know and remember, that I wanted it to be you. The man in my bed on that night, will be you in my mind. As he touches me, so will it be you. As he violates me, I'll think of you. As he holds me, I'll long for you."

He loved her honesty. She was making it even harder for him to control himself. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then her ear.

William stood up and pulled Tess up with him. He kissed her again, lingering a while to taste her sweet mouth.

He spoke as he pulled back from the kiss. "The bargain is over. I want no more of it, do you understand?"

Tess said nothing and nodded her head.

William kissed her forehead softly. Then, he took both her hands in his and brought them to his mouth, where he kissed them gently.

"Are you alright, now?"

"I will be fine. I…..I…..I'm just worried for him," stammered Miss Bordon.

"I know." Colonel Tavington looked deep into her eyes. "Just be assured that we are doing everything we can to get him freed."

She looked down and shook her head. "I know."

William didn't want to leave, but felt his restraint slipping fast. "Take care, Miss Bordon. Good night." He kissed her again on the forehead and left her.

She just stood for a moment after he'd left, feeling numb. Tess felt cold and abandoned, as well. As if she had just let something good pass her by.

* * * * * *

Later that night, William Tavington had a restless sleep. After tossing and turning, he laid awake on his back for awhile, staring up at the ceiling. He pushed back the covers and got up.

After he poured himself a small bit of brandy, he sat down on his window bed. His back was against the wall. The colonel drew one of his legs up to his chest and stretched the one with the sore ankle out in front of him. He did not want to admit it, but he _had_ feelings for Tess.

Still, he tried to tell himself it was good that he had left her in her room earlier, that he hadn't gone to bed with her. He reasoned that he would have started something he couldn't finish. Geoffrey Bordon would never allow him to see her. _It was best that nothing happened, he thought._

He hoped that she had understood why he refused her virtue. The officer thought that it was a husband's right to take it. But, there was another reason why he refused her—a selfish reason.

William did not want to go to bed with her if she was only doing it to uphold a deal or if she was using him for her own consolation. He wanted her to give herself to him willingly for the right reason. The colonel wanted her to forget about the deal, her brother, and everything else. He wanted her _to_ _want_ William Tavington. When he was confident that she was giving herself for that reason only, then he would take her to bed.


	12. Chapter 11 Footsteps In The Hall

CHAPTER 11 Footsteps in the Hall

It was now the evening of the second day of Major Bordon's Inquest, a little over eight weeks since his incarceration. Colonel Tavington had wanted to be on hand, but a Dragoon assignment had kept him away. Tess attended what she was permitted to, and the rest of the time was spent with Geoffrey in his cell, or waiting at the Fort.

Tess Bordon arrived late back at the mansion both nights. She ate late dinners both evenings alone at the dining room table. The young woman was lonely and she missed the men. The house and grounds of the plantation seemed quiet and stark without the Dragoons.

The past few days, Tess was worn out emotionally and mentally. Worry over Geoffrey's fate and the Inquest exhausted her. But, she was also frazzled over thoughts of Colonel Tavington. She could not get the man out of her mind.

He'd been so kind to her. She found herself missing the Colonel badly over the last two days while he was gone. She marveled at how he started out firm and harsh to her, then became kind and caring.

The two nights he had already been gone were sheer torture to Tessa, and she couldn't understand why. She was only sure that she wanted him badly. She pined to lay beside him and feel his naked body. She desired his strong arms around her and his touch on her body. She longed to hear his deep, rich, and commanding voice. Tess wanted to look into his ocean blue eyes, even though they would render her helpless. Mostly, she wished to see his handsome face again.

Confusion reigned over Tess. She felt emotion and feeling for him. However, she'd never had a romantic relationship before with a man, so she wasn't quite sure of what she would feel when she was in one. Was this what she was supposed to be feeling? Was she just infatuated? She couldn't pinpoint anything or find answers for any of her own questions.

Tess worried, as well. Now that their bargain was off, she thought she'd like to be courted the traditional way by Colonel Tavington. She wished to "wipe the slate clean" between them and start over in an old fashioned manner. However, she wasn't sure if Major Bordon would allow this.

She couldn't even be sure of Tavington's feelings for her. Tess was not sure if her liked her romantically. She didn't even know if he wished to court someone at this time. The only thing she knew was that he was concerned for her emotions and welfare.

After dinner, Tess went to her room. She tried to write letters home to England, but started and stopped them so many times due to lack of concentration, that she soon abandoned the task.

Tess floated aimlessly about her quarters, from the bed to the chair to the fireplace. Then she walked to the window. There, she sat down on the window bed and heaved a sigh. She chastised herself for whiling away her time in such a frivolous manner.

Suddenly, she heard the thunder of hoof beats coming toward the house. Her heart lifted and face brightened in anticipation. In a moment, she recognized the familiar red and green uniforms with the forbidding black plumed helmets. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and relief when she saw Colonel Tavington ride up.

Her heart beat fast as she saw him dismount and enter the house. She ran out her door and to the landing of the stairway, watching him from the upper floor as he entered the house. She could barely breathe from her excitement.

"Ah, Good Evening, Colonel," Tess heard Mr. McKinnon, the plantation owner, call.

"Hello. Good to be back," William greeted him back.

"Supper for you and your men," asked McKinnon.

"No, Thank you. We stopped at a tavern not too long ago," he replied. "How about baths for all of us."

"Certainly. I'll send the servants around straight away," he complied.

William held his helmet under his arm and some mail in the other hand. Tess watched him from above as he ascended the staircase. He looked so weary. At that moment, she wished to massage his weary body, then watch over him as he fell to sleep.

Realization that she was musing romantically brought her out of her reverie. She did not want it to look obvious that she was making eyes at the Colonel, so, she straightened up and tried to act prim and proper. She quickly and quietly walked back to her door.

The Colonel soon rounded the bend of the stairway landing and entered the hallway. He smiled wearily at her. "Good Evening, Miss Bordon."

"Good Evening, Colonel," she replied demurely.

As he approached her, she tried to contain the fire within her. "What is the word from your brother's Inquest?"

"Oh, no verdict yet," she said, forcing a smile, trying to act as if she wasn't worried about Geoffrey.

"Well, I am going over there first thing in the morning. I'll let you know exactly what I find out," he promised.

"Thank you, Colonel," she replied.

There was an awkward silence between them. She wanted the Colonel to grab her and pull her into her bedroom. She had no idea what he was thinking.

Tavington was tired. He needed to get to his chambers, look over his mail, bathe, and relax. He broke the silence.

"Well, Goodnight, Miss Bordon," said William. "Bath and bed await me in my room."

"Good night, Colonel," she replied, masking her disappointment.

Tess closed the door to her room and sighed forlornly. She rested her head against the door, disappointed as she heard William walk away. After only two steps, she heard him stop. Her heart jumped with hope. She held her breath and listened for the footsteps in the hall to return to her door. After an agonizing moment of silence, she heard the footsteps again. She looked down, dejected, when she heard them walk away from her door.

Tess walked over and sat down on her bed. She didn't know what to make of things. She had no idea where she stood in the Colonel's affections.

After a few contemplative moments, she made an important decision. At the risk of possibly looking like a fool or a brazen woman, she decided that she would approach the Colonel.

She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She was an adult now. Tess would act as a grown woman now and go to the Colonel's room tonight.

* * * * * *

William felt better and caught his second wind after his bath. Though his muscles ached slightly, he was no longer tired. He sat down in his reading chair and began to thumb through his letters when there was a knock at his door.

He thought it was probably one of his officers coming to give him a message. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Miss Bordon standing there.

The officer was even more astonished by what she had on. She was wearing a pale pink and lavender wrap, tied at the waist. He could see the top of a lace nightgown peaking out just above the shawl collar of the robe.

Tavington took her hand and pulled her gently inside and closed the door quietly. He didn't want anyone to see her in a robe outside his room at night. He didn't want the gossip about her.

There was an unwieldy silence between them. They just looked at each other, not knowing what the other was thinking, and not knowing what to do or say.

Tess bravely conquered the silence. "I want you to make love to me, William."

Her words were measured and cautious, yet sensual. "I want to lie with you in your bed."

Tavington looked at her and said nothing for a moment. He could see the unmistakable look of desire in her eyes. He knew that it was what he longed for: a pure desire for him.

Suddenly, he realized that she had just called him by his first name. She had never done this before. It made him want her all the more. He took her by the hand and pulled her away from the door to the center of the room.

He dipped his head to kiss her. As his lips kissed hers softly, he spoke against them.

"Tess," he whispered still pressed to her lips, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she murmured back, their lips still touching all the while. "I'm sure."

She pulled back from his mouth and looked up into his eyes. "William……I want you……more than anything."

His passion was rising fast. He would not reject her.

Will reached his hand out carefully to the sash of her robe, as if testing her for permission. She let him undo the tie. Her robe fell open to reveal a beautiful, lace and chiffon nightgown. The girl looked stunning.

William slipped his hand inside her robe over her gown. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. His fingers and thumb caressed her back through the thin material.

He smiled at her. "At least I won't have to fight with a corset," he quipped. He grinned warmly down at her, and she returned a grin with a dainty laugh. His remark broke the ice between them. Tess liked this playful side of the Colonel.

She slipped her arms around his neck as he brought his face to hers for another kiss. They kissed slowly at first. Then he deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue in between her parted lips and she accepted it willingly.

As the kisses became deeper, her hands slipped down his body. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Her soft hands glided over his chest, stomach, and arms. She loved how hard and muscular his body felt. It was well defined.

"I'm nervous," she confessed in a whisper.

"I know," he replied quietly. "That's natural. I'll be naked first if that will help ease things."

"Alright," she said.

He took her hands and brought them to his mouth. He kissed them, then put them on his breeches. He nuzzled her ear and neck as she undid his trousers. Tess pushed them down slightly, then they slipped down his legs the rest of the way to the floor and he stepped out of them.

She looked at his body quickly, then kissed him. Her tongue lingered in his mouth, tasting the wine he just had.

William pushed her robe off her shoulders and it fell in a graceful pile at her feet. The sight of her in a nearly transparent nightgown took his breath away. She slipped her arms back around his neck. As they kissed his hands slipped to the sides of her thighs. There, he gathered the material of the skirt of the gown, inch by inch, into his hands. As soon as the material was bunched into his fists, he pulled the gown up and over her head. As soon as he did, she shook her head to let her curls fall down her back.

He turned her around gently so that she was facing a full length mirror in his room where he stood behind her and wrapped his arms about her body. The colonel began to kiss her neck and shoulders. She watched him do this in the reflection of the mirror, completely mesmerized. Though still nervous, she felt like it was completely natural to be with William this way.

Will stopped kissing her for a moment and put his chin down on her shoulder, looking at their reflections. He admired her body in the mirror. The moonlight filtering through the window made her look like an incredible vision.

Tavington was so taken aback by her loveliness in that mirror and light that she could have made him do anything for her. He became her slave. Will even forgot his own lust for the moment, wanting to do nothing more than stand there and gaze at the beauty against his body in the mirror.

He clasped her right hand with his right one, and laced her fingers into his with her hand covering his. Tess laid her left hand on top of his left hand, then wove her fingers delicately between his. With her hands upon his, he wrapped his arms about her body. She watched, entranced by the vision in the mirror, as his palms brushed over her breasts and stomach, then rubbed her outer thighs and hips. She loved how her hands could feel his as they touched and explored her body.

As William held her bare body back against his, she could feel his rising attraction for her hard against her soft bottom. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, then nuzzled and kissed her ear. This made her smile softly. She had never heard this tone of voice from him. She loved it. There was no command to it, almost as if he had surrendered himself to her.

She turned back around to face him. Tess kissed William's neck, shoulders, and chest as she ran her fingers lightly up his firm thighs. She heard him sigh as she touched his firm manhood.

Tess made a fist around it and began sliding it up and down his hardness. She kissed his mouth slowly and deeply as she did, coaxing him close to the edge. Will's desire was so great that he was near to releasing his seed. He reached down and gently gripped her wrist to stop her. He then took both her hands, brought them upwards, and draped them about his shoulders.

William hooked his left arm under her knees and picked her up. He held her body close to his as he carried her to his bed. Once there, he laid her on her back softly then joined her.

They kissed for a moment as they lay naked next to each other. As they did, his hand roamed up her thigh to the softness between her legs. He gently pushed one of his fingers up into her.

"Oh….ah…" she gasped as he did this, never having felt anything inside her there before. She was very wet and so tight, which pleased him. He moved his finger gently within her, but was prevented from total deep entrance by her tight, virgin sheath.

William moved over on top of her, parting her legs widely with his knees. He stayed centered between them as he took his time kissing her lovely mouth. He then trailed a path of kisses over her neck and shoulders, kissing and nipping at her ear every once in awhile. This made Tess coo.

His hands caressed her breasts as he kissed her neck and ears. "Oh, Tess," He murmured, "I want you so much."

She closed her eyes and held her breath at those words. Then, she kissed his lips furiously. After a moment, his mouth moved down to those luscious breasts. His mouth and lips captured first one, then the other nipple. His lips, tongue, and mouth worked the supple rubies into hardened jewels.

William could hold back no longer. He wanted to be inside of her. Tess felt his hand slip between their bodies, but she wasn't sure what he was doing. He guided his erection to her awaiting entrance. He paused there, letting it rest against the opening for a moment so that she could feel it.

"See how much I want you," he asked in a low voice full of desire.

"William……." Her voice trailed off in passion.

"I'll be gentle," he coaxed, knowing that was what she was going to say.

After another minute of his kisses, he gently pushed his hardness into her wetness. He stopped at just an inch or so inside her, feeling the resistance of her virtue.

Her eyes rounded with panic and fear at his initial violation. He thought she looked like she might cry. He tried to calm her.

"It's alright," he soothed and kissed her cheek, "there is always a bit of discomfort the first time."

She nodded her head. Will then pushed himself in a little deeper. He immediately felt her body tense up.

"No, Tess, stay relaxed and don't fight against it," he advised with care.

Again she nodded her head in compliance and tried to calm herself. William then slowly eased himself yet a little deeper. His mouth found hers and kissed her a moment, then he slid himself in further.

He cautiously and slowly pushed himself in to the point that he could feel the resistance of her virgin sheath. When she felt this as well, she wrapped her arms about his neck. He pushed at it gently a couple of times, then realized he would have to thrust in a little harder to break it.

Finally, on the third thrust, he broke through her virgin shield. He felt her fingers clamp down hard on his shoulders as he did, fearing her wince. He eased himself in slowly until his erection was buried within her.

She couldn't believe the amount of pain. She felt as though he was splitting her pelvis apart.

"Are you alright," Will asked. She nodded.

Tess wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face into the crook of his shoulder and neck. She put her mouth against his skin in the guise of kissing him there, but she was really stifling her cries of pain.

William was pleased at how tight she was and was aware that he was going to have to fight hard against his own urges. He began to move within her in small pushes and pulls, gently and softly. He then pulled himself out a little further with the next set of thrusts.

He stopped for a moment as he became aware of how tight she was holding him.

"Darling, I love your arms around me but you're strangling me," he said, "Relax. Not so tight." He kissed her sweet lips for a moment, then continued to push and pull within her.

He moaned under his breath, wanting to quicken his strokes and thrust in hard and deep. He resisted the urge, but had no idea how he did.

William continued his gradual thrusting, increasing the length and depth of them. Then, he began to move a little bit faster. After a moment of this, he felt wetness on his shoulder and neck.. He stopped his movements, but left himself inside of her.

William then propped himself up on his elbow and snaked his fingers into her long hair. He gently pulled her head back away from his shoulder to see her face. He could see glints of tears on her cheeks from the moonlight through his window. She had been crying softly all the while into his shoulder to hide it from him. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

She was embarrassed that he'd caught her crying, thinking she must look ridiculous to sob during an intimate and pleasurable(or what was supposed to be) act.

"Look at me," he said. She opened her eyes and did so, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts," she sobbed. "Does it always hurt this much?"

"No, only the first time," he soothed. His voice was calm and warm. "You won't have this discomfort again."

He brushed a kiss against her lips lightly. "Try to relax and it won't hurt as much."

He began to thrust again, slowly and gently pulling himself out of her, and pushing in again. His strokes were long. After another moment, he heard her weeping again.

William stopped and pulled her head back away from his shoulder again. He was concerned. "You didn't really want this, did you?"

She was now crying pitifully and feeling ashamed that she was.

Tess looked into his eyes. "Yes. I did, William," she sobbed. "It's just that I didn't know it would hurt so much."

"The pain will pass after a few moments, I promise." With that he began to thrust and move inside her again. He was momentarily and selfishly lost lost to his own feelings of pleasure, not wanting to stop.

After another minute, he felt Tess starting to struggle beneath him. She was trying to crawl out from under him.

"Shhhhhh," he calmed her, pressing her body down firmly and holding her tight so she couldn't get away.

"William, please," she begged, her voice fraught with tears, "Stop, please. I want you to stop."

He looked into her eyes and pleaded with her. "Tess, please let me finish. It won't be long, and the pain will pass soon, if you let it." She tried to hold back whimpers and sobs.

"Hush, Tess," he quieted.

As soon as she calmed, he decided to help her through the initial pain.

"Alright, take a deep breath, and let it out slowly," he guided, "I'll take one with you." They both inhaled and exhaled together. "There now, good girl."

"Now, take my hand," he said. He clasped her hand and laid it back on the pillow up beside her head.

"Put your arm around my neck."

She slipped her other arm around his neck, still looking up at him.

"That's it. Now, kiss me," he directed. They took a moment and kissed deeply and slowly, making the most of it.

After another minute passed, he could feel her body ease slightly, so he began to thrust gently again. Tess winced and held both his neck and clasped hand tightly, but tried not to fight against it.

After a few thrusts, she felt the pain waning. This helped her relax even more.

Tess felt a warmth deep within her pelvis starting to build and closed her eyes. Her head dropped back into the pillow. She let go even more.

William sensed that she would be fine after this. He slipped his hand out of hers and slid them underneath her to cup her soft bottom. He then pulled her hips into him so that they fit snugly together. He wasn't so concerned about wanting to thrust deeper, but to insure that he would be rubbing himself against her in the right place, thus assuring that she would at least have an orgasm that way.

Will's thrusting, now that her virgin tightness had become acquainted with him, became insistent. He felt her body go rigid and her breathing ragged. His was doing the same.

"Oh……..mmmmm…..oh…oh….William….I'm so close…." She gasped. Will was close as well, fighting hard against the urge, wanting her release first.

Soon, a powerful orgasm ripped through her body and made her cry out his name.

He let go very soon after she did, and came with her. "Oh, God, Oh Tess……Tess…..," William cried aloud. He pulsed inside of her. She felt his manhood throb within her, leaving her warm and wet, full of his seed.

She kissed his neck and shoulders as his body calmed itself while still on top of her. His mouth found hers a moment later and kissed her slow and deep. Then, they looked into each other's eyes silently as they did. He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Say my name again," he asked her, gazing into her eyes.

"William," she murmured. She echoed his name again softly, "William."

She smiled up at him and he down at her. "That is the nicest sound I have ever heard." His lips then brushed against hers softly. "I rather liked it to hear you calling out my name, as well." He grinned at her.

She smiled shyly and looked away from him. Then she looked back at him and brushed her finger tips over his lips. He kissed them lightly as they slid across his mouth.

"Tessa, you are so pretty and charming," Will mused. He added in a whisper, "So beautiful."

"No one has ever told me that," she said amazed and flattered.

"You should be told that every day," replied Will as he kissed her cheek.

He then withdrew himself from between her legs and rolled on to his back beside her. Tess then settled in to his body, laying her head on his shoulder.

"May I stay here with you tonight," she timidly asked in a whisper.

"Of course," Will answered warmly. "I was hoping you would. We'll wake early enough to get you out of here before anyone suspects anything."

"Alright," she smiled.

William wrapped his arm about her and held her close to him. The two then said nothing to each other, both exhausted physically from their carnal activity, and mentally from each of their separate daytime activities. The stillness of the room soon lulled them to sleep.

Hours later, Tess awoke to see the last of the night slipping into the early dawn through Tavington's window. She was on her side with William spooning her, still holding her body close to his. The girl moved slowly and quietly as she slipped out from under his arm. She froze when he stirred, but watched him as he rolled to the opposite side and kept on sleeping.

Tessa climbed out of Will's bed and padded softly over to where her nightgown lay, still in a puddle of chiffon on the floor. She quickly pulled it on over her head, then slipped her robe on.

In a heartbeat, she let herself out quietly and ran silently down the hall to her suite. She slipped safely inside and dove into her own bed. Tess closed her eyes and relaxed, still incredulous of the night she'd just spent with the commander of the Green Dragoons.


	13. Chapter 12 Good News And Hidden Feelings

CHAPTER 12 Good News And Hidden Feelings 

William awoke an hour later. He was disappointed that Tess wasn't still with him. He'd made up his mind to wake her up by making love to her once again. He sat up in his bed and chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes that she'd spoiled his surprise.

He got out of bed and washed up. Tavington slipped into his uniform and left his room. As he locked up, he turned to head toward Miss Bordon's room. He was going to ask her to breakfast, then ask her if she'd like to go to Fort Carolina afterwards so that he could check on the status of his Major.

A voice stopped him from his journey to the Bordon suite. "Good morning, Colonel," said Lieutenant Scott as he rounded the stair landing.

"Good Morning, Scott," he replied.

"Sir, a company of infantry are marching out this morning. Their commander wants to talk to you about the area they're going to. Wants to know the terrain, etc."

"Now?" William asked, "or can I eat breakfast first?"

"His men were still getting ready. You've probably got time for a bite."

"Alright then. Tell him I'll be there shortly. I'm going to eat first. I'll make it quick."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant complied. He trotted down back down the stairs with his commander not far behind. William abandoned his plan for breakfast with Miss Bordon. Maybe he could catch up to her after meeting with the command of the Infantry.

* * * * * *

It was now mid morning as Tess was readying to leave for the Fort. She had awoken late at 8:00am, after sleeping in her own bed for three hours or so. As she moved about, her hips, legs and pelvis were sore from her virtue losing romp with Colonel Tavington.

She'd had breakfast not too long ago and was secretly disappointed when Tavington's face was not amongst those at the table. She ate quickly and excused herself back to her room to finish a few things.

There was a knock at the door. Her heart jumped and she raced to the door, hoping to see William standing there. She opened it, and immediately had to hide her dejection, for it was not the Colonel. She was puzzled to see General Charles O'Hara standing at her door. His eyes sparkled and he smiled warmly at her.

"Good Morning, General," she said, and curtsied.

"Good day, Miss Bordon," he replied with a bow of respect. Before she could ask why he was there, he spoke. "I'm here to give you the good news."

"Good news," she asked. Tess was bewildered.

"Yes," O'Hara answered. "I'm happy to report that your brother was cleared of all treason charges just this morning. He will be released after debriefing and should return in the next day or so."

An expression of true joy and relief crossed her face and her eyes misted over. The General took her hand and held it in a gentlemanly fashion when he saw that she was overcome with emotion. He offered his handkerchief to dry her tears. She graciously took it.

From there, O'Hara went on to recount what had happened. Captain Wilkins, desperate to try and help Major Bordon, a commander he liked, and acting under orders, had gone into Devington in search of anything to help the doomed officer. In the village, he located Miss Louden's family, who knew nothing of her affair with a British officer.

Miss Louden's older married sister happened to be visiting the farm at the time. She knew of Susannah's love for Geoffrey Bordon as she had confided this to the sister. When told what was on the horizon for Bordon, the sister wanted to help anyway she could. She knew that her sister would have wanted Bordon free because she had loved him so much. The older Louden sister quickly went to the room of her dead sister and found all the letters that Bordon had written to her. She kept them hidden from her parents.

Then, she asked Captain Wilkins to ride to her village, not far away, where she lived with her husband and young children. Once there, she retrieved all the letters that her sister had written to her that poured out the details of her affair with Bordon. The sister only asked that all the correspondence be returned to her after the Inquest, so that she may have something of her sister's now that she had passed on. The married sister had told Wilkins that he might be able to find something within the letters that may help.

Once back at the Fort, the Inquest committee, with the help of Wilkins, poured over the mass of correspondence. There was a huge bundle of letters from Bordon to Susannah, from Susannah back to him, and then from Susannah in confidence to her sister.

All the letters corroborated each other and all repeated the same things. Bordon had stated in his letters to his lover that he loved her and would never betray his own country, but that they could still find a way to be together, even though they were "enemies." Her letters to him, commandeered the day after his arrest from Bordon's room in front of his sister, Tess, conveyed that Susannah understood and would never put him in a bad position. She even begged him never to tell her anything, at least for her own safety, thinking ignorance would be good.

Miss Louden's letters to her sister confirmed all this: that Bordon would never betray his country and would not tell her anything, and that the two had agreed never to talk of the war. She'd also poured out her innermost feelings of love for him and the fact that she carried his child and was going to marry him.

As the committee read through these most personal and intimate writings, it was plain to all of them that no treason was committed; that this was no more than two people deeply in love with each other. Thus, given the letters, character reports from officers and superiors, Bordon's own testimony, his clean military record and history, and inquiries and intelligence into the woman's background, Major Bordon was exonerated . He was a free man.

Miss Bordon could hardly contain her joy. She was grateful to everyone who had helped her brother. Tess remembered Tavington telling her when he came in the previous evening that he was going to head to the Fort first thing this morning to offer more help for her brother.

"My! Colonel Tavington _does_ have a lot of influence, doesn't he?" she commented. "He makes his case for my brother first thing in the morning, and he is freed by lunch!"

General O'Hara looked confused. "I'm sure I don' t know what you mean."

"The Colonel's pleading this morning," she confirmed. "Well, I know it wasn't all his doing by what you have said about the correspondence and all. But, he went to the Fort this morning with additional help for my brother. It makes me believe that whatever the Colonel came up with this morning was the extra convincing that the committee needed to reach the verdict." She beamed at the General, who looked completely lost.

"I'm sorry. You must be mistaken, Miss," he began, his voice slow and cautious. "Colonel Tavington pled his case for Major Bordon on the very day he was incarcerated. He made such a good and strong case for his Major's innocence and moral character that he didn't need to plead it out a second time. He wrote essentially the same thing in his written report on the matter. It was so strong and clear that the committee didn't even need to question him."

"He wasn't there this morning?" Tess joined in the confusion.

"No. As a matter of fact, no one was. It was just the Inquest committee," confirmed O'Hara.

There was an awkward silence. O'Hara broke it with well wishes. "Well, congratulations, again! I'm sure you are looking forward to having the Major back home. We'll do our best to get him home quickly!"

"Thank you!" she replied, forcing a smile, trying to look happy amidst her confusion.

He left her standing at the door to her room. After another moment in confusion, the bewilderment cleared and anger burned within her. She became livid as she knew William had lied to her. He had no intentions of helping her brother. She just figured it all out, even though signs of it had been in front of her face for two months.

Tess went to Tavington to ask for help and make a deal with him a couple of days after Geoffrey was arrested. So, unbeknownst to her at the time, he'd already made his strong report and was told he probably would not have to return a second time. He took her up on her deal in a moment of her weakness and desperation, knowing he'd already done his part, but telling her he could probably "use his influence" to do more for him. He'd used her body shamelessly.

Then, even after he had told her that he was calling off their bargain, he played her along, refusing to bed her, making her want him that much more. And he lied to her again last night before they would make love, stating that he would go to the Fort first thing in the morning to see what he could do. So now, he'd achieved getting her into his bed—all on a lie. Tavington was of no more help to her brother than he was the first day, and that was all that was needed. Tess had been a complete fool.

Emotions swirled in her head, heart and soul. She felt foolish and humiliated. She knew the Colonel must be laughing at her stupidity. She knew he had delighted in her body and sexual favors. Now the girl also felt dirty, feeling as if she had been nothing more than his personal whore. But mostly, she felt pain in her heart for she had grown very fond of him and would maybe like to be courted properly by him. She was hurt and shattered by the realization of it all. The hurt manifested in anger, as well.

Tessa Bordon stood and fumed for a moment, not knowing what to do and not thinking straight. A minute later, she closed the door to her room and turned on her heel. She went downstairs and out of the house. She inquired of a dragoon that was on the porch where his Colonel was. He pointed to a tent to the right of the woodshed. Tess charged across the way to the tent, seeing red the whole time.

Inside the tent, Tavington was meeting with yet another infantry commander, his second this morning, this one coming in from a march. They were conferring on an area where the Dragoons had not yet been. William was making notes and updating his maps. His day had been nonstop like this so far. He had been so busy meeting with people and putting out all the little fires that arose that he had been completely sidetracked. He hadn't even gone to the fort yet to check on Major Bordon's dilemma.

The Colonel was deep in conversation and concentration over the matters at hand with the returning infantry that he didn't hear the ruckus outside the tent. He thought he heard shouting or a raised voice or two, but only made an odd face, dismissed it with a wave, and went right back to talking with the infantry Captain.

"You can't, Miss," the Redcoat sentry said, "He's in a meeting."

"Where is he? I want to see Colonel Tavington, NOW!" Tess insisted.

As one of the sentries kept her at bay just outside the tent door, the other went in and politely interrupted.

"Begging your pardon, sir," he said to Tavington, "but a Miss Bordon would like to speak with you right away. She insists."

Good, he thought. It would be great timing to help get him out of this conference. It would also be perfect for him to ask to escort her to Fort Carolina to check on her brother. He was also just looking forward to seeing her, having missed her at breakfast.

"Thank you. Please show her in," said William. He then turned back to his maps and the other commander.

As the tent flap was opened, Tess stalked into the tent quickly with purpose. She saw William and the sight of him made her blood boil. She charged at him.

William had noticed nothing until it was too late. He had turned his head slightly to look at a detail on the map when he caught sight of a person barreling down on him.

Instantly, Tess mowed the Colonel over, her forward momentum knocking both him and her to the ground. She had landed on top of him and was slapping at him, her arms hitting him with strength. Her eyes bore a crazed expression.

"You lied to me! You did nothing more!" She kept on slapping him. He was completely surprised, having no idea what had set her off. He had been so startled that he couldn't even throw her small body off his.

"You have no influence whatsoever! You're selfish! Liar! Liar! LIAR!!!!" She continued to slap away at him, with him throwing his arms up, shielding himself as best as he could from her blows.

The officers in the tent and the ones that had heard and entered from the outside were so stunned to see a girl beating up their Colonel. And it was Bordon's girl, nonetheless! This was a shy, timid girl, only speaking when spoken to, and sheltered by an overprotective brother, holding the Colonel down and hitting him. The men were so incredulous that they just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Finally, William was able to grab her wrists and stop the blows. Tess was still trying to hit him, even as he held her wrists.

"Someone get her off of me!" Tavington ordered while still flat on his back. A couple of the men pulled her off of him and gently restrained her, for she was still trying to get at William. Two others helped the stunned Colonel to his feet.

"What do you want us to do with her, Colonel?"

"Take her outside and bind her wrists," he said in an irritated tone as he brushed himself off.

The sentries herded her outside the tent. Colonel Tavington picked up a toppled chair and apologized to the infantry Captain.

"I'm quite sorry. I am not sure what has possessed her. She is the sister of my Second in Command, who's currently on trial for possible treason. Uh, she's been under a lot of strain of late. If you would grant me some time to deal with this situation, I'll be happy to meet with you later to discuss any details we have missed."

The Captain was fine with that and gave Tavington his leave. Once outside, William was confronted with a furious Tess, her wrists now bound together. She had also been gagged. Tavington stroked his chin, sighed and shook his head. He obviously needed to find out what the urgent problem was and why she was so upset at him.

"Bring my horse, please," he ordered.

"One for the lady, as well," a soldier asked.

"No. She will ride with me," Tavington stated.

Tess, silent, bound and gagged, alternated between staring at William and looking at the ground. She was humiliated to have been restrained this way in front of these men, so she looked down. The humiliation coupled with the anger she already felt toward Tavington, just made the rage inside her even worse. Whenever she looked at William, her eyes killed him with tiny daggers.

Within a moment, a private arrived with Colonel Tavington's horse. He mounted first. Then, a helpless Miss Bordon was lifted up to him. He placed her in front of him on the beast, where he could keep a hold on her.

From his horse, he looked down at his men and left his orders. His tone implied that he was annoyed. Indeed he was. His morning had been exasperating so far.

"Men, Captain Wentworth is in charge until I return. I'll be back as soon as I teach this one some manners and discipline."

With that, Colonel Tavington quickly rode off on his horse, and had an iron grip on Miss Bordon, his prisoner for the time being.

After a few moments of the silent ride, Tavington directed his horse to a secluded spot in a small patch of woods. He dismounted and quickly tied his horse to a tree. Then, he reached up to Tess, pulled her down from the creature and slid her over his shoulder.

Tess' arms hung down the length of William's back and were still bound at the wrists. Her hands, although tied tightly and close together, grabbed a fist full each of his jacket and held it fast. It had always scared her to be carried like this because she was afraid of being dropped over the man's back face first into the ground.

From her upside down view behind the Colonel, Tess soon saw the narrow path widen into a small clearing. He stopped and put her down gently on her feet. He held her arm the whole time, then helped her to a seat on a large, old tree stump.

She glared at him as he reached behind her to untie the gag. William had prepared himself during the ride, and was reaffirming that now, knowing she was going to strike into him for some reason. He was mildly irritated now at her, as well.

"Untie me," said Tess.

"I don't think so," he said, shaking his head.

"Colonel, please," she urged, rage still in her tone.

"Are you going to use your hands to slap my face again," Will asked sarcastically.

"Yes! I should hit you even harder."

William scowled at her and drew his lips together tightly, trying to contain the start of his own anger. There was a thick silence between them for a minute.

He stood back from his hostage and stared down at her. "Well?" he asked of her.

She shot a hostile look back at him, not sure she even wanted to speak to him now.

"Well, _what_?", she shot back.

Will rolled his eyes and prepared for the worst. He predicted this might be a losing battle.

"Well, _SPEAK!"_

"I don't think I want to, now." She looked away from him stubbornly.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "You seemed to have a lot to say that just could not wait back in the tent!"

"Yes, until I was silenced," she remarked, her eyes burning with anger. "As if you haven't done enough, you humiliated me even more when you had me bound and gagged in front of your men. And your little remark to all of them about 'teaching me some discipline.'" She choked on the last few words and looked away, holding back the beginning of tears. She refused to cry now in front of him.

"Humiliated!" he exclaimed. "Christ! It couldn't have been any worse than what you had done to me right before that. My men watched me, their commander, get knocked over and beaten up by a woman…..And I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

"Oh, you couldn't hit a lady back because you're such a gentleman," she retorted sarcastically.

"What was all of that about?" Tavington asked.

"About my father."

"What?" William was puzzled. "Your father?"

"Yes," she answered. "General O'Hara came to the house this morning to tell me that Geoffrey was found innocent and will be released soon."

Tavington's face lit up with a grin. He was very pleased to hear that his second in command was not a traitor.

"Oh, Tess, that is great!" But she was not smiling back.

"Yes, it was, until something I found out spoiled the mood," she said, looking at him accusingly.

William took a step backwards and crossed his arms in front of himself. "Spoiled?" he asked.

"Yes. I assumed it had been your influence and help on top of other things that had freed him. For the last two months, I have been giving you my body nearly every day in exchange for your help. I thought you had been over there nearly every day working on his behalf. I found out that you were over there once in regards to this, and that was the day he was arrested, when we were all there. Apparently, your word and report was so strong, that you didn't need to go back to testify or whatever. I came to you after you had done that, and you said you'd help him, which was a lie. All you did was help yourself to my virginity and exploit my desperation to your advantage."

Tavington's eyes narrowed. "Don't you have that backwards," he shot back harshly. "_You_ came to _me_ with such a blatant and obvious offer. I may have used you, but _you_ were using _me_, as well! Your intentions to entice me with your body to help your brother exploited the situation to _your_ advantage as well, Miss Bordon. You are the same as any other woman: you hold sex in one hand and our manhood in the other and know you can get a man to do anything for you! You never pushed me away and I know that you enjoyed it!"

"You made me into your whore!" She screamed.

"No, I didn't!" Will shouted back.

"Yes you did!," she insisted. Then she began to cry.

William turned away from her and took a couple of steps. He stretched his arms and thought. He honestly did not think she was a tramp, nor that he had made her into one.

He walked back toward her. He hated to see her cry, so he reached his hand toward her as a gesture of comfort. She refused it and turned her head.

"Tess, you are not a whore just because you made a deal with someone and held up the bargain," he said, trying to calm her.

"I hate feeling like this. Selling my bodily integrity down the river in exchange for Geoffrey's freedom is nothing more than being a whore."

This statement helped William understand things a little better now. Not only was she genuinely mad at him for lying to her, which he did, but, she was mad at herself as well, taking it out on him. He wanted to try to get her to a place of understanding what they both had done. He hoped this would dissolve some of her anger for both him and herself.

"We are all, in a sense, whores to something in this life," began William. "You sold your virtue for your brother's freedom. I am no better. I am a whore for the Generals and their cause every day. I prostitute myself for my King and Country to win this war."

He saw that he had her attention. "We all do things we don't necessarily like or want to do in exchange for something. That is life and that is part of being an adult."

William continued. "Look, I admit that I lied to you about my degree of help given and how often. But, I have also told you that I should have been a gentleman and not taken you up on your offer. I regret exploiting your desperation and taking advantage of the deal. But, there are things that you don't know about. There are other reasons why I was so underhanded. Reasons other than the obvious of sex."

"Why don't you enlighten me, Colonel," she remarked haughtily.

Tavington turned away from her, suddenly feeling fear and vulnerability. The last part of his admission to her had just slipped out; he did not mean to disclose _that_ much to her.

"Well?" she asked, demanding to know his reasoning.

William turned back to her. He desperately wanted her to understand that he was not a monster. He wanted her to understand why he had done what he did. He cared for her and didn't want her to be upset with him.

He began slowly, his eyes cast down in humility. "I don't deny that I used you in the beginning for my carnal satisfaction just because the opportunity presented itself. And, that I could use the opportunity to my benefit and draw it out for as long as possible. I cared nothing about how that looked then, but I am deeply ashamed of my initial thoughts and actions toward it now."

He studied her face carefully. William was humbling himself before her, something he didn't do often for anyone. But, he could tell that she didn't believe him. He did not want her to be mad at him, especially after the intimacy they had shared last night. He truly cared about her.

"Everything I did in the beginning was wrong, and for inappropriate reasons," he said in a low and sincere voice.

"Yes, but you kept on," Tess said.

"Yes, you are right. I did," he admitted. "But, long before I ended our deal, I had been doing the wrong things for the right reason."

"Which was?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…..I kept on with the deal and drawing things out because I enjoyed your company. I took advantage of things as a way to keep on spending time with you."

Tess looked bewildered and crinkled her nose at him.

Tavington continued. "You see, I knew that once Geoffrey returned, that our time together would be over. I knew he'd never allow you to see me."

He watched her face again. She still seemed as if she didn't understand, or maybe that she didn't believe him.

A look of pain and torture crossed the Colonel's face. He sighed and shook his head. He was frustrated as if he couldn't find the right words to put his excuses into.

"I drew the situation out for as long as possible because of how I felt, and still feel," William stammered. He turned away from her. He closed his eyes and sighed again.

"I…am…in…love…with…you," he admitted slowly, painfully, and cautiously. "And, I know that I haven't got a chance in the world with you when Geoffrey returns."

"I didn't want to fall in love," Will confessed. He turned back to find her looking at him, her eyes widened in disbelief. "I can't help the way I feel. And, things are even worse now because of the realization that I am going to lose you soon. Sooner than I had wanted. I was just getting to know you. Now, I feel like I have to give up something that I maybe, never really had in the first place."

Tess was stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. He was in love with her!

Her mind was caught in a whirlwind. She was relieved to know that he had feelings for her, for she felt affection and fondness for him. But, she was afraid as well. She had never been in love with a man and was not even sure how to deal with romance. Tess had no idea what to expect of this, and, for this reason, she suddenly became very frightened.

There was an awful silence between them for a moment or two. Then, Tess spoke up. "Please untie me," she requested in a weary voice.

William drew his dagger from his boot scabbard and turned it blade up. Tess then pulled her bound wrists down on either side of the weapon, cutting the rope. As it fell to the ground, she rubbed her wrists for a moment. Then, she rose to her feet.

"I want to go back to the house now," she said simply.

"Alright," he replied quietly. He could only hope she understood.

Tess began to walk out of the clearing. Will spoke up immediately.

"Wait a minute! We can ride back together on my horse," he offered.

"No. I want to walk," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Okay. We can walk," he conceded.

"No. I prefer to walk it alone."

"Nonsense," he exclaimed. "There could be rebels hiding out there. I can't allow it."

"I can take care of myself. I've had to since Geoffrey's been gone."

"I insist," he said. He was concerned for her as a man in love with her, and a Colonel who's duty it was to protect.

"No, Colonel," she said firmly. "I do not want your company." Her face conveyed that she was very serious about what she'd just said.

William opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. The words weren't there as his mind went numb.

He watched her, frozen to his spot, as she turned and walked away. He had just laid his feelings out before this woman, exposing his very soul. She did not return his love, and he was crushed.

When he could no longer see her, he went to the stump and sat down in a numb stupor. He looked down at the ground. Only moments ago, he had been so full of hope to win her over and understand his thinking. Now, he sat alone, feeling defeated.

* * * * * *

Tess slowed her pace a little bit. She had been so overwrought when she left that she walked fast, Hell bent to get away from there. Finally, she came to a complete stop when she realized she was panting. It wasn't just the pace that winded her, but the raw emotion pounding against her heart.

She stood still for a moment to catch her breath. When she finally relaxed, her emotions tumbled about within her, making her feel as if her life had spun out of control for that moment.

There was confusion. She was bewildered by the Colonel's conflicting actions. He was known to be brutal to the enemy. He had not been a gentleman and used her for lewd purposes, then refused to take her virginity when she offered it. When he eventually took it, he was not rough, but tender and gentle. He could be so straightlaced and duty oriented, then become playful with her. He had lied to her. He told her she was beautiful. He took advantage of her situation just to be close to her. He loved her. It was a mass—or maybe more of a mess—of contradictions.

She thought about her brother. She was so very happy that he was free. She missed him. Now it hit her that things would change. The Colonel's words echoed through her head. He had said that Geoffrey would never allow her to see him. So, this made her realize that she may not be allowed to see the Colonel, or anyone for that matter.

William had just reminded her of how things were before Geoffrey's arrest. She recalled how timid she had been, afraid to speak up or go against her beloved brother, scared to anger him. He _was_ the master of the house. Tess had now had a small taste of adulthood and her own freedom to do and choose as she pleased. She didn't want to give that up. So, in a way, she was worried about Geoffrey's homecoming.

Then, Tess recognized something within herself. Something that she had already admitted to, but would brush off trying not to be too hard on herself. She realized that her anger had blinded her just moments ago. She regretted charging after the Colonel and making a scene. She'd been hard on him, even after he had apologized and admitted his wrongdoing.

Suddenly, something that he had said during the course of their argument hit her square in the face. She had been so enraged that the full force of his accusation hadn't been understood at the time. Now, it reared its ugly head. She was just as much to blame for what had gone on between them. If anything, even more so than he was for a few reasons.

First, she had gone to him with the offer. Geoffrey would have preferred a guilty sentence then to have his own daughter give up something that precious for him.

Secondly, she never refused the Colonel's advances, when she could have called the deal off at any time. In fact, she had boldly made some of the first moves herself.

Third, she used the Colonel shamelessly to win freedom for her brother. She continually goaded Tavington on by giving up her body and submitting to his whims, in order to keep him motivated enough to help out.

Lastly, and what she despised herself for, was that she had enjoyed every moment of attention from this handsome officer. She relished all the feelings he stirred in her that she never knew she had like lust, anticipation, and passion.

Tess luxuriated especially in the physical feelings of his body against her, his arms about her, his hands, lips, and mouth on her body. She was delighted that she had learned about and experienced the various acts of sex and romance. And, she loved the feeling of orgasm and sexual gratification he gave her. She found it most despicable within herself that she enjoyed being pleased by him. If she were proper, she would feel that there should be no joy in it, that she was only doing her womanly duty. Instead, she was a wanton.

All this had made her into a common trollop within her own eyes. She was no better than the Colonel and his manipulation. At least he could admit his wrong and have a selfish, yet poignant reason why he did what he did. With her, she wanted to put the blame off on William. It was her fault. She had made herself into a whore.

Finally, when she could stand not one more minute of self reproach, she turned and headed back toward where she and Will had argued. Tess would apologize to him. But, she had no intentions of resuming anything with him. This was a good opportunity to end things cleanly. Besides, she thought it best not to have any other distraction in her life when Geoffrey returned so that she could help him get used to freedom, to re adjust to normal life, and to help him get over the loss of his fiancée and unborn child.

As she got closer to where he was, she stopped and watched him quietly for a moment. He did not act like the same person. He was always so proud and had the air of command about him. Now, he sat with his head down, eyes cast down to the ground, and looked completely helpless. Will raised his head and stared blankly out to his side and exhaled. Then, she watched as he folded himself over and put his head in his hands.

Just a minute earlier, Tessa had sorted through the emotions and knew exactly what she wanted. Her clear objective was to apologize, quickly resolve things, and end on a friendly basis. Now, watching the Colonel pained her and stirred up her feelings again.

Tess was responsible for the once proud Colonel now acting like a lost little boy. She had hurt him. She had crushed him with her attack. She had wounded him with her accusations and words. Tess had shattered him when she refused to even acknowledge or say anything back to him after he had just confessed his deepest feelings for her. She had injured the man deeply and knew it was her fault.

The fact that she had caused him pain and anguish was more than she could bear. The more she looked at the Colonel's sad shape, the more it tormented her. To see how much she had hurt him caused distress in her own heart and soul.

Then, she figured something out. If she didn't care deeply for William, she wouldn't have this agony she felt over hurting him. She recalled how lately, she had longed to see him, and missed him when he was away. She'd felt affection and fondness for him. Tess had taken care of him the days after his fall from his horse. She had pined for his kiss and his touch. She had made the decision to give her virtue to him. She trusted him enough to let him guide her into sexual experience. She had genuinely liked him enough to want to be 'courted properly' by him. Most of all, as she looked at him now, she wanted nothing more than to be by his side, comfort him through the hurt she had brought about, and make amends with him.

Tess padded quietly back into the clearing where a forlorn William Tavington sat. He knew she was back and standing before him. He was too dejected and humiliated to look up at her. She needed confirmation from him. She needed to see the truth in his eyes and face, and hear it in his words as well.

Gently, she cupped his chin in her hand and raised his head up to look her in the face. "Look me in the eyes and tell me exactly how you feel about me and what you want of me," Tess stated calmly. "Tell me the truth, and do not toy with me."

William stood up and looked down at Tess. "I lay my soul bare for you now, which I don't do very often. It's quite hard for me to do because it leaves me vulnerable."

"But you are a fearless warrior," she encouraged with a sparkle in her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, but I don't feel that way now," he admitted. "I feel quite helpless."

"It's alright, Will," she coaxed gently. "Just say it."

William looked deep into her eyes. She had notice that his eyes were so very blue as he spoke. "I do love you, Tess. I didn't intend for it to happen. I even fought against it. But one can't win the battle against love—it is too strong."

Tess was curious, having never experienced love before. She asked him a question. "Why did you fight against it?"

"A number of reasons, really," he answered. "Well, because you are so young and innocent, and because you are Bordon's sister."

She gave him a puzzled look. Tavington then elaborated. "Your brother has made it well known that we best not look at, think about, or touch you. He has also made it known that he has high ambitions and plans for you. He does not want you to have a life with a soldier. He wants more for you than that. So I knew I had to fight falling for you."

He took both of her hands. She did not resist. He lifted them to his mouth and kissed them both of his hands reached out and touched her cheek.

"I don't know why I fell for you, it just happened. We can't always control when we fall in love or who it is with." He stroked her cheek softly with his fingers.

"You took good care of me when I was hurt," he said. "And, the level of sacrifice that you made for someone you love was incredible. I actually envied your brother. I tried to imagine that you could love me as much as you do him. I am a fool."

"No you're not, Will," she said with understanding and concern.

He sighed, then chuckled, trying not to act hurt. "If you don't love me, then I shall just have to find a way to get over you." He feigned light heartedness.

"No, I don't want you to get over me," she said sincerely. "I _want _you to love me."

William had the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but held back. He wasn't sure how receptive she'd be to him.

"What do you want from me, William?' asked Tess, looking deep into his eyes.

"I want you to love me back," he answered simply.

She was quiet for a moment. Then, she spoke. "I do," she replied. "I do love you William." Tess knew that this was what she felt for Tavington. She didn't know why she knew. She just did.

"Then I have your heart," asked William as a smile unfolded across his lips.

"Yes!"

"I had no idea how you felt. Why didn't you tell me," he asked.

"The same reasons you couldn't tell me," she answered. "I didn't know how you felt about me, either. I thought you had your choice of more experienced women falling into your bed."

"Yes," admitted William, "but that's not what I want anymore. Maybe it's my age, I don't know. I think I was ready for love again."

Tess was happy. "Then, I've captured your heart?" She was beaming at him. He knew he'd made her happy.

"Yes! I am your prisoner," Will replied. "I surrender willingly."

With that, he enfolded her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

As she held on to him she murmured, "I'm sorry that I caused a fight between us. I'm even more sorry that I hurt you, William."

"We are together now, and we understand each other," William whispered back. "There is no hurt left."

Tess smiled sweetly up at him, and he returned a handsome smile to her. After another moment of looking into each other's eyes, they kissed again, softly and slowly.

They withdrew from one another's lips, knowing their time was limited. Colonel Tavington was overdue to get back to the command tent. They walked along the narrow lane back toward the mansion and barns. This particular road on the estate was not a main road, so it was not heavily traveled and therefore, it was quiet. It afforded the new couple a small amount of privacy to walk and talk.

As they walked, they took their time and did so slowly, making every minute count. The Colonel held the reins of his horse in his right hand, leading his horse, and held Miss Bordon's hand in his left one. She loved the feeling of a man holding her hand. It warmed her throughout and made her feel loved.

Suddenly, Tavington stopped dead in his tracks. There was a look of concern on his face.

Tess was puzzled."What is it, William?"

He sighed and looked at her. "When is Geoffrey supposed to come home?"

"In a day or two is what General O'Hara said," she answered.

Worry clouded the Colonel's features as he looked to the side. He shook his head and looked back at Tess. "I don't think your brother will allow you to see me."

"Why not?" She asked innocently.

_She certainly is naïve to what her brother says about her; the plans he has for her, thought Tavington_.

"He has big plans for you. He has made it known that he wants the best for you. And a soldier does not fit the mold of a good mate," Answered Will.

"But he is a soldier," she argued, " and a commander, nonetheless. He is around soldiers all the time!"

"Exactly! He knows what kind of a life it is and doesn't want you to get involved with it."

Tess was bewildered. She had been blissfully unaware of her brother's hopes and plans for her to marry well and have a good life. Love may or may not come with the package.

"Um….but….I thought……." , Tess' voice trailed away. She couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"Look, Tess," he began, "I don't think we should tell Geoffrey of our relationship just yet."

"Why? I love you and I am not ashamed of it," declared Tess.

"I know, and I feel the same," Will replied. "I just think we should keep things discreet for awhile."

"Oh, Will, I don't want to sneak around," she protested. "I just…..I hate to lie to him. He has been so good to raise me."

"Tess, it is no different than the discretion we've had to abide by for the last two months, except that I am 'officially courting' you now, instead of upholding a bargain," Will explained.

"I hate to go behind his back," sighed Tess.

"Yes, but if we don't, he may stop things between us before they have a chance to get started," fretted Will. "I don't want to lose you before I've even had the chance to woo you properly."

His honesty that he did not want to lose her touched her heart. She stepped close to him and slipped her arms about his waist. He put his arms around her and they kissed.

William took her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back to look at him. He wanted her to understand his fear and how serious he was.

"For the time being, let's keep this a secret and not worry Geoffrey with it. He is going to need some time to get re-acquainted with freedom and daily Dragoon life again. It would just overwhelm him."

"I know you're right," Tess conceded. "But we will tell him eventually."

"Yes," affirmed William, "in a month or two."

"I'll tell him then," she said.

"Or I can tell him," William volunteered.

"Or, we can tell him together, "she said as she looked up lovingly at William.

"That will be fine. It will give us a chance to be alone together for awhile with no outside interference. And it will also afford us the time to figure out how to tell him about us."

William knew in his heart that Major Bordon would never let his daughter have anything to do with him. By keeping their relationship a secret for awhile, it would buy him some more time to be with the girl he loved. Then, he could figure out what more he could do about the situation.

With that, the couple linked hands affectionately again and walked slowly back to the barn and tent area.


	14. Chapter 13 Freedom And Homecomings

CHAPTER 13 Freedom and Homecomings

The next morning, William and Tess were tucked cozily into her bed. Will awoke just before daybreak. While still lying on his back, he looked down at Tess who was sleeping soundly upon him. She was laying on her front on his chest with her head nestled into his shoulder. She was the vision of a quiet angel. He hated to wake her.

"Tessa," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She did not rouse.

He stroked her tussled hair. "Angel," he said quietly. This woke her up.

For a moment, she thought it was her brother waking her.

"It's dawn," said William. "I have to go." He gently rolled her body off of his and slipped out of bed.

Tess was still half asleep as he did, not fully realizing he was leaving. She sat up slowly and watched with sleepy eyes as Will's naked body crossed the floor to the chair. He quickly pulled on his breeches.

"Oh….but…….," she began, trying to free her tongue from the grasp of slumber.

William crossed the room back to the bed and sat on the edge of it facing Tess. The sheet was pulled up around her modestly.

"What Angel?" he asked.

She was awake now. "My father calls me that," she stated, "or he used to."

"Then I shall have to find another name for you." He kissed her quickly.

"I've got to go." He pulled his shirt on over his head, then shook his hair out over his shoulders and looked at her.

"At least I woke you up before leaving," he teased. "The woman in my bed the other night left without a word." He smirked at her.

Tess rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you loved me or I wouldn't have." She grinned.

"Wasn't it obvious?" William kidded.

"No," she replied. "You hid it well."

He gave her a quick peck of a kiss on her cheek. "Good bye, Love," he said.

"William, don't leave me yet," she pleaded. "Stay a little longer and make love to me again."

"Good Lord, neither of us will be able to walk!" William exclaimed.

Tess leaned forward and kissed him seductively. She dropped the sheet, baring her breasts. Her hand found one of Will's, which she brought to her and placed on her chest. He fondled one of the soft mounds as they continued their kiss.

Tess closed her eyes and after a moment, she let out a light gasp. Will's mouth captured one of her nipples. She opened her eyes and looked down at him as he did. She threaded her fingers into his long hair and held his head there.

His hands touched her shoulders and gently pushed her back down on to the bed. Will kissed the soft skin across her bosom to her other breast. Tess cooed again when she felt William's lips close around the nipple.

After another moment, she felt William's wet mouth on hers, and she dreamily returned his kiss. Tess felt William's arms push in underneath her body, enfolding her in a tight embrace to his body. Then she felt William pull her back up off the bed, all the while keeping her close to him.

"Darling, I go on duty in a couple of hours," William said pulling himself back from her. She gave him a frown.

He continued. "And besides it would not be good for my health if your brother were to walk through that door and find us here together."

"Why do you say that," asked Tess.

"Well, he'd either kill me, or emasculate me."

"William, you are wrong about my father," Tess protested. "He would not do that. He _wants_ me to be happy."

"Tess," he began as he took her wrists, "he wants you to be happy with who _he _picks for you. He is the head of your house, so he will have the say so in who you are involved with, especially for marriage. Your father will most assuredly pick someone because of their wealth, title, and social standing. You will not have a say in the matter. If you happen to learn to like the man he chooses, well then that will just make things easier. Love will not matter a damn."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Tess wrapped her arms about William as he kissed her goodbye. He tucked her back in to bed and he let himself out of her room quietly. She curled up under the covers and went back to sleep, wishing William was still with her.

* * * * * * *

Shortly after lunch of the same day, Tess was in her suite working on some mending when she heard a clamor arise outside. She looked out the window and saw the dragoons starting to assemble on the grass and the lane in front of the house.

Outside, the Dragoons were all smiles and hollering as their second in command, Major Geoffrey Bordon, rode up the driveway on horse flanked by two Redcoat privates as an escort. As he neared the crowd, he jumped off the horse and was swallowed up by a throng of well wishing dragoons. There were hugs, handshakes and back slaps all around. His men were genuinely happy to have him back.

Colonel Tavington stayed back from the crowd and watched. Part of him was extremely happy to have his Major back to help with the duties. He was a very valuable officer. The other part of him watched with dread and apprehension. He knew that Bordon could quickly put to an end Tavington's newfound bliss.

William drew in a breath and approached the crowd. He knew he needed to act as things were always the same so that Geoffrey would not suspect anything. He made his way through the sea of red and green jackets.

The eyes of the two commanding officers met. Tavington extended his hand. Major Bordon grasped the hand offered him and the two shook hands graciously with broad smiles on each of their faces.

"Welcome back, Bordon," greeted the Colonel.

"Thank you, Sir," Geoffrey said. "It's good to be back."

"You were sorely missed while you were gone," Tavington continued.

"Thanks again," Bordon said graciously. The two senior officers, surrounded by the whole crowd of Dragoons, stayed planted in the middle of the lane as the plantation owner and several servants poured out onto the porch to watch the sight.

Mr. McKinnon, the mansion's owner, moved into the crowd and shook Bordon's hand. "Major, so glad to have you back with us," he said.

The aide-de-camp smiled and started to say something back, but no words came out. He was clearly becoming overwhelmed by the outpouring of warmth and respect by the crowd.

McKinnon continued. "Tonight, Major, if you will allow me, I would like to host an impromptu party to celebrate your release and freedom."

Major Bordon nodded in agreement as McKinnon rushed off to begin preparations for the gathering.

Geoffrey was looking for his daughter. His eyes scanned the porch and the crowd to see where she was. He continued speaking with his superior as he did.

"I see you did not put an end to this war while I was gone," quipped Major Bordon.

"We wanted to make sure you had plenty to do when you got back," Colonel Tavington sneered. The two officers bantered sometimes like this to each other. It was all part of the camaraderie of shared leadership.

"Father!"

Geoffrey heard the familiar voice of his baby sister calling for him from the porch. He looked up to see her there. A smile of relief and joy crossed his face as he opened his arms wide to her.

"Father!," Tessa Bordon cried again as she bolted from the veranda and to her big brother's open arms. He enfolded them tightly around her as she clung tightly to him, just as she had when she was a little girl. First hid her face in his shoulder, crying with happiness. Then she laid her head on his shoulder, still holding onto him as he lifted her up and swung around in circle.

"I missed you so much," she murmured, her voice breaking. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"I missed you as well, Tess," he said into her hair, still holding her close. Tears were in his eyes.

William watched the scene. He especially watched Tess and noted the joy she had at having her brother back. It filled his heart with warmth to see how happy she was and he wanted that for her. He loved her very much.

Yet, he looked at Geoffrey as he held his sister, oblivious to what had gone on between her and the Colonel. William felt ill at ease as he watched his beloved cling to the one man who could destroy their happiness.

Geoffrey and Tess moved away from the crowd and upstairs to the Bordon suite to talk in private.

* * * * * *

Later that afternoon, after things had settled down, Geoffrey slipped away from the plantation alone on his horse. Normally he wouldn't have left the estate without some kind of escort since he was an officer, but today, he was dressed inconspicuously as a civilian. He looked relaxed with his strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a soft loose, pony tail instead of the usual severe plait braid worn while in uniform. He sat tall on his horse and relished the quiet and lonely ride.

Major Bordon rode to the village of Devington where there was a little country church just outside it with a small cemetery in back. There was no one around and even the fields were void of their workers. The officer dismounted his horse, trudging into the place with only the gently breeze as his company. He walked softly amidst the graves until he found her.

Bordon drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. He felt his heartbreak yet a second time since the day his fiancée was killed as he stood now over her grave.

Captain Wilkins, during his intelligence gathering trips into the village, had seen the grave. Bordon had asked him how to find it.

Geoffrey knelt down on the grave, new grass just now starting to sprout up through the dirt covering it. He placed the huge bouquet of beautiful flowers which he had chosen himself from the plantation's garden just under the marker. The white cross said simply: Susannah Mae Louden Born 1754 Died 1779. The words "unborn child" were smaller and on the bottom of the cross.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, forcing tears out of the corners of them to roll down his face. He opened his eyes again and fingered the delicate flowers that lay before him. Geoffrey's voice broke as he spoke to his beloved.

"Oh, Susannah," he lamented, "how I miss you so much! If only I could take back time. I am sorry, darling. It should have been me, not you. I want you and my baby back so much! I couldn't wait to feel our child moving within you. Oh, God, this hurts! I don't even know how to begin life without you. I don't know how to go on without you. But, I know I must find a way. I pray for the strength. I have a legion to command and a daughter to take care of. But, I wanted you there by my side forever."

Bordon wept pitifully and uncontrollably for a moment then composed himself. He wiped the tears from his face with his hand and sighed, giving in to the fact that she was gone and nothing could bring her back.

He continued. "Susannah, I think of you every day and will do so until I pass from this Earth. I will love you and our baby always. I will never stop."

With a heavy heart, he leaned forward and kissed the cross lightly. "I love you so much. Good bye, my Love."

With that, he walked away from the grave, unable to look back at it. He mounted his horse and rode slowly back to the plantation, trying to push thoughts of what might have been from his mind.

* * * * * * *

The party that evening in honor of Bordon was attended by all. The Major was looked up to and well respected by many. People thronged around him nearly the whole night. It was an informal affair, with the Dragoons looking handsome in their regular daily uniforms.

Geoffrey Bordon noticed a definite change in his daughter that night. Aside from her natural beauty, she had become radiant and charming. She was no longer shy and quiet. Tessa talked with nearly everyone, danced with all the men, and stood independently of Geoffrey. She didn't cling to him in that bashful and retiring manner that she used to. It was as if she possessed a spark of confidence. Bordon noticed many of the men watching her and smiling at her.

He felt a certain pride in this new demeanor of Tessa's, but felt a fear in it as well. He was very proud that she had come into her own, but frightened he was of it, not wanting to let go of her and let her be the adult she had grown to be.

Major Bordon saw that Tess talked exceptionally easily to Colonel Tavington. The Dragoon commander was a feared leader, and yet the two seemed very much aplomb with each other. Bordon was slightly alarmed about this, knowing that Tav could charm the dress right off a woman.

As Major Bordon stood talking with a group of infantry officers, he saw his daughter making her way back toward him from yet another whirl on the dance floor. She was soon at his side where she kissed his cheek and he kissed her hand. He slipped his arm protectively around her and held her close to him as he continued talking with the men.

The Major then turned to Tess. "So, you finally have some time for me, eh?" he asked.

"Always," she said, beaming at him. "I'm having a wonderful time!"

"Good, angel!" he replied, pleased that she was happy.

About that time, Tavington walked up and joined the group. He said nothing for a couple of moments, listening to the conversation at hand. Then he spoke.

"Ah, Miss Bordon. May I have this dance with you?"

"Certainly," she replied with a smile and no hesitation.

Major Bordon shot her a funny look very with an almost imperceptible cock of his head to the side. She immediately pulled back to her father, feeling a bit childlike, as if she was back under his supervision.

"Please Father," she asked, "Is it alright?"

Pleased that she revered him enough to ask his permission, he answered, "Yes. Go ahead."

With that, Tavington took her hand and led her to the dance floor. His thumb caressed her hand as he held it. She smiled warmly and indiscreetly up at him while he did this.

William took her into his arms, keeping a respectable distance between them, and guided her skillfully around the floor. Geoffrey watched them all the while like a hawk.

"I'll have to be good," William quipped. "Your father is watching."

"You can hold me closer, Will," she said.

"Not a chance with your Geoffrey just over there!" The two laughed loudly at this comment and smiled at each other over their private joke.

"You look beautiful, darling," William remarked.

"Thank you," answered Tess.

Bordon continued to watch apprehensively from across the floor. He worried whenever Tavington bent his tall frame down to put his face close to Tessa's or to put his lips near her ear to speak. Geoffrey shook his head and took a pull on his drink at he looked at them.

Major Bordon heard none of the conversation around him as he watched his daughter and the Colonel intently. His mind raced through different thoughts as he stood with his drink in hand. _It's as if they like each other, he thought. Or maybe they are attracted to one another. Well, he to her, at least. She is the most beautiful young woman here! But, she is not attracted to him. She is just being her nice, and charming self. She knows and understands that I will pick the right man for her. Tess will respect my choice and will know I have chosen a good life for her._

As Tavington's head bent to hers, he smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Tess," he murmured. "When can I see you?"

"Tonight?" she answered his question with uncertainty.

He nodded. "Can you slip away in a little bit and meet me in the Gardens? We could take a stroll together."

"Alright," Tess answered. As the song ended, the Colonel bowed to her as she curtsied to him and the two split up. She rejoined her father again at the side. He gave her a glass of wine, which she sipped quietly as he continued talking with yet more well wishers.

After a few more minutes, Tess looked discreetly around the area and noticed that William was gone already. About that time, General O'Hara and Lord General Cornwallis joined the two. She knew they would want to spend awhile with the Major, so she took this opportunity to excuse herself. Tess then meandered prudently toward the Gardens.

Once there, she walked alone on the garden path and looked for William. He was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab hers and pull her behind a huge oak tree. It was William, and his mouth crashed into hers in a long and sensual kiss, leaving her breathless.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Will exclaimed. "I wanted to kiss you so badly while we were dancing that I could hardly contain myself."

Tess laughed and smiled sweetly up at him. "I wanted you to also."

He took her hand as they strolled alone on the dark interior path of the Garden. After a few steps, they stopped again and he pulled her back close to him where they lingered in another kiss. William's eyes were open as his lips were upon hers, watching for any unwanted company.

Tess pulled back from him. "Oh William, can't we go to your room for a little while?"

"I don't think we have the time to get away with that tonight, darling," he said, eliciting a frown from Tess.

"I want to lie naked with you in your bed….in your arms," she said dreamily.

"I want that too!" he chimed in with a grin.

His lips brushed hers lightly in a little kiss. "I'll try to arrange an assignment soon in which I will have him out all night."

"All night, alone with you," Tess whispered.

"Yes," William answered. "And you're mine—ALL MINE—that night!"

With that, Will took her hand and led her behind a huge, thick hedge.

"Where are we going William?"

"Shhhhhh," he quieted her. He dropped her hand and moved in behind her. As his body rested against hers, she could feel his hardened erection touching her behind, even through her skirts and petticoats. Will slipped his arms around her from behind and began to nibble her ear.

She let out an almost inaudible gasp. Then his mouth moved to her neck. She cooed as she felt his breath tickle the soft skin there. His hands moved down to caress the sides of her curvy hips and her outer thighs.

"William," she said, a little surprised at his boldness in the garden. The officer's mouth moved back to her ear, then down along her cheek and jaw line causing the girl to close her eyes and sigh. William's hands then began to gather her skirts and petticoats up into his hands.

"Will," she gasped.

"Hush," he said quietly

The next moment, she felt his hand move under her skirt and trace the length of her thigh. His fingers brushed lightly against her bare crotch, teasing her.

"Ah…..Oh," she moaned airily. Then her knees went weak as his finger found her most sensitive spot. He stroked her sensually there for a moment. She was wet for him.

"Will," she cooed.

Then, he pushed three fingers up into her wetness.

"Oh…..Will," she gasped.

His left hand was on her abdomen, holding her securely back against him, wanting her to feel his passion for her as his right hand pleasured her. His lips nuzzled her neck all the while.

As his fingers moved deeply in and out of her, she thrust against them. His thumb gently stroked her hardened bud, giving her just the right amount of pressure she needed.

Tess groaned as the movements of his fingers within her brought her close to the edge of euphoria.

"Shhhhhh," Will quieted her again, afraid of getting caught.

Soon, she closed her eyes and her head dropped backwards against him.

"Oh….God…..William…." she whispered, trying desperately to control her voice. Her breathing became labored and her body went limp. Tess then became lost to the explosion of warmth deep within her body.

William's mouth covered hers to stifle her cries of pleasure. Tess moaned into his mouth, and he smiled as a low, approving laugh came from the back of his throat. He was pleased that she had rewarded him with an orgasm.

She leaned back against him for a moment to get her bearings. Then, Tess turned and kissed him.

"I love you, William."

"Will that do until we can be alone?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. She kissed him again and began to push his Dragoon jacket off his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're cold," William said, taking his jacket off and draping it around her shoulders.

She stepped back and smiled impishly up at Will.

"What?" he asked, puzzled at her look.

Tess did not answer him. Instead, she took his jacket from off her shoulders and dropped it on the ground before his feet. He gave her an odd look.

Then she knelt before him upon his jacket. Tessa reached up to his breeches and began to undo them.

William was stunned by her boldness. "Oh, you are very naughty," he teased with a grin as he looked down at her. "You'll pay for this."

"No, I don't think I will," she teased back. Tess reached into his breeches and extracted his manhood. She stroked it and teased him with her hand, making him gasp.

"You, my dear, are a mischievous little wanton," said Will.

She smiled at his words as she continued to rub his hardness sensually with her hand and fingers.

He closed his eyes and his head dropped back as she did this. After another moment of this torture, he felt the warm wetness of her mouth enclose around it.

"Oh….God….Tess…," he gasped almost inaudibly.

Her velvet tongue touched and stroked him, tantalizing him into a frenzy. The girl's soft lips held him tightly in her mouth as she moved up and down on him. She took him as deep into her throat as she could.

"Oh…..Ah….Oh.." William moaned as she kept him in agony and ecstasy with her sweet pleasure. After another moment of this blissful torment, she took him over the edge. He controlled his groans of delight as his manly fluid slid down her throat.

She placed his spent manhood back into his trousers and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. He picked up his wine glass from the brick wall that he'd placed it on and handed it down to her. She took a small sip of it to erase his taste from her mouth and throat.

William helped her back to her feet. They kissed for a moment, then he smiled at her.

"Oh, darling," he said with a satisfied grin to her, his eyes laughing.

"Pleased?" she asked.

"Very! What a wonderful surprise!"

Miss Bordon smiled and gave him a peck of a kiss. She was happy that she had satisfied him.

He reached down , picked up his jacket and shook it out. He put it on and she helped him button it up. William bent his head down for a last kiss from her.

"We'd better get back before Geoffrey notices we're both gone and puts two and two together," William remarked. They headed back to the party, her arm in his, looking as he was properly escorting her.


	15. Chapter 14 Conversations

CHAPTER 14 Conversations

The morning after Bordon's party, Tessa arose and dressed quickly. She entered the sitting room to meet her father to go down to the mess for breakfast. She was surprised to find him sitting at the table and a servant putting out their breakfast.

"Good Morning, Father," she said with a smile, leaning down to kiss Geoffrey Bordon's cheek.

He kissed her cheek back. "Good Morning, Angel."

"We're not eating with the officers?" she asked.

"No," the Major answered. "I thought we'd spend some time alone here this morning. I haven't had you to myself since I have been back. I had to share you with all the young soldiers who wanted to dance with you last night."

She blushed and gave her brother a shy smile.

He continued. "Indeed, I've noticed a change in you."

"Oh?" Tess queried as she sat down.

"Yes," confirmed Bordon. "You're much more outgoing now. Not my shy little girl anymore."

"Well, I had no choice," replied Tess. "I had to get over being shy quickly while you were gone. Since I took over many of your duties, I had to talk to a great many people." She took a drink of her coffee.

"Well, the change looks good on you," Bordon remarked. "Very becoming."

"Thank you!"

Geoffrey took a bite of his egg and washed it down with some milk. "I noticed you talking with all the men last night."

"Yes. I've gotten to know a lot of them. I had dinner frequently with the officers."

"Oh?" said Bordon.

"Yes," answered Tessa. "They desperately wanted a Bordon at the dinner table. So, I became your substitute. You are back now and I happily relinquish your spot back to you!"

The two ate respectively in silence for a moment. Geoffrey continued on with their conversation.

"I…uh…noticed Colonel Tavington flirting with you last night."

Tess panicked for an instant inside, then she remembered they had done nothing in front of Geoffrey to be ashamed of, or anything that might tip them off. She took a shallow breath to compose and calm herself.

"I wouldn't call it flirting," she remarked nonchalantly. "It was just polite manner. He is charming."

"Yes, to many a woman in a treacherous manner," Bordon pointed out. "You talk very easily with him and I think you flirted back."

"Did I?" she asked, feigning innocence. She did flirt with Tavington last night. She loved making eyes at and teasing him.

"Yes," stated her brother. He shifted in his seat.

"Tessa, you are playing a dangerous game by flirting with my commander."

"Why?"

"Because he is a rogue and a scoundrel," Bordon concluded. "That's the reason why he has never been married, nor will he ever marry."

"Oh, daddy," she said, shaking her head, trying to act as if this was not a big deal to her.

"Well, he and all the men here know better than to engage in more than innocence with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, wrinkling her brow.

"I have a higher destiny chosen for you," announced the Major. He smiled at her. "You will not marry any of these soldiers. You will marry nobility or wealth."

"Who?" she asked, shifting forward in her seat. Her demeanor showed concern.

"You needn't worry about it yet," Geoffrey soothed. "I have several in mind when the time is right."

"Don't you trust me to choose a proper suitor?" she half teased. She was worried now but hid it inside.

"No," he said firmly. "Most young women would choose a man for looks and love."

"Not a bad combination," she laughed.

"Ah, now that's my naïve little girl," he laughed. "Looks don't provide for a stable future."

Geoffrey took another drink of his coffee then continued. "You'll thank me when you live in a warm house, have land and assets, and plenty of food on your table. I'll choose well for you, my dear."

Tess became quiet as she thought about her father's words. She did not want him to choose someone for her. She loved William and only wanted to be with him.

Tess wished she could tell her father how happy she was and that she wished to court him openly. Her suspicions were confirmed now. She could never tell Geoffrey. He would never allow her to keep seeing Will.

She worried momentarily. Was she supposed to sneak around forever to be able to be with William? She did not want to lie to Geoffrey. Nor was she ashamed that she was in love with Colonel Tavington and wanted it out in the open.

"Tess?"

She didn't hear her brother. She was still caught up in her own private world of worry and woe.

"Tess? Something wrong?" asked Geoffrey.

"Uh……no," she stammered.

"You sure? You seem like something's bothering you."

Tess heaved a heavy sigh. "Why is it," she began slowly, "that women who are poor……or have less than we have…….get to choose their own suitors?"

"Well, usually because they don't have the rank or privilege of choosing someone with wealth or title," he answered, then went on, "or, maybe they don't necessarily have a male to head their household and choose someone proper for them."

Major Bordon explained his position further. "You see, Angel, girls your age are innocent in the ways of life and the world. They wouldn't know what to expect out of life and marriage and may not know what to look for. They aren't thinking about things like financial stability in the future, and what type of a man will make a good husband and provider. And, one doesn't know this without experience. That is why it's best to leave these choices up to a father or brother. So many men out there are good for nothing and would only take advantage of a young girl."

Geoffrey took another drink of his coffee. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," she answered with her eyes downcast. She was reverting back to that shy and innocent little girl she used to be. She felt herself not wanting to do anything to displease him and became meek. She could not bring herself to rock the boat or be defiant to her brother. She still respected him as her elder and parent.

"Does that upset you," he asked with concern.

"No," she said, forcing a smile. She had lost her appetite and toyed with her food. She tried to continue on with her breakfast conversation with Geoffrey, but her mind was thinking of William.

* * * * * *

A week later, Tavington and Bordon were out riding together on the estate. They'd left Captain Wentworth in charge as the two of them made a perimeter sweep, patrolling the edge of the estate. The two talked about a lot of things as they rode, then the conversation turned to Tessa.

_Good, Tavington thought. This is my chance to feel him out on what exactly he has in mind for her._

"I'm proud of Tess," said Bordon. "She amazes me. She did a good job taking responsibility and care of the household while I was gone."

"Yes, she did," Tavington agreed.

"I must admit, I didn't think she had it in her," Bordon remarked. "She is always so dependent on me and clings to me. My fault, I suppose. I _have_ sheltered her and protected her, probably overly so, all these years."

"She surprised you in that she can stand on her own two feet," the Colonel stated.

"Yes," said Bordon. "But I fear she is growing up too fast."

"Oh? You don't think she grew up because it was time for her too?" asked Tavington.

"Well, when it is your child, it is hard to let go of them," Bordon remarked. "You don't want to see them make poor choices or fall on their faces. Like when they are babies and beginning to walk. You naturally want to hold their hands so they don't fall. But, they must learn to walk without holding your hand sooner or later."

"She can't hold your hand forever," Tavington said. "Do you not trust her to make some choices in life on her own now, given her age?"

"Well, Yes, I do trust her," Major Bordon answered. "But, some decisions are still going to be left up to me."

"Oh, such as?" asked Tavington, even though he knew how Geoffrey was going to answer. He just wanted to hear his fear confirmed.

"Suitor and marriage," replied Bordon. "A girl her age can't possibly choose something like that. They don't know what to look for or what to expect from the future."

"What are you looking for as far as her future is concerned?" Tavington asked innocently enough as they rode.

"I want her to marry well," Bordon confirmed. "I want her to marry wealth or nobility."

"Oh, and not an officer such as yourself?"

"No, a soldier is a poor choice as a husband. You and I know what kind of a life this is we lead."

Tavington nodded his head and looked at the road ahead. _If Bordon only knew, he thought to himself._

"She will thank me in the future when she doesn't have to bury a dead soldier husband," remarked Bordon with confidence. "She'll be content when she doesn't have to forage for food for little hungry mouths on a soldier's salary."

"Tessa is such an agreeable and loving girl," Bordon went on, "I am sure she will agree that I have chosen well for her and make the best of it. I'm sure she will be happy—or learn to be."

"What, if by some small chance," Tavington began, "she doesn't like the choice you have made for her. What if she has fallen in love on her own? Then what will you do? Would you sacrifice your daughter's happiness just to have her marry someone you deem as a proper suitor?"

"Well, she may not see the point to it in the beginning," said Bordon, "but, as I said, she will realize how right I was later in life."

"Bordon, are you sure you should hold out for the highest for her?" Tavington asked. "As Dragoons and officers, we are paid well by military standards, but we aren't overly rich. Royalty and wealth aren't going to marry the daughter of a military commander."

Bordon thought for a moment. "Well," he began cautiously, "all I can do is hope. We do have a small bit of inheritance from father's business. And, I think her beauty and charm will help, as well. I think I can get someone of high standing for her."

"I just don't know if you should hold out too long, Bordon," said Tavington. "You may risk making her into an old maid."

"That is a risk I will take," stated Bordon, "She and her future are worth it to me. I will strive to find her the right man."

Tavington's fears were confirmed. He knew for sure now that his affair with Tess could never be revealed. He knew now that a soldier, not even a commander of a brigade, was not good enough for Tess Bordon.

But, William Tavington knew who the right man for Tessa was, and that was none other than him.


	16. Chapter 15 The Gift

CHAPTER 15 The Gift

It was around 11:00pm as some of the Dragoons, including Major Bordon and Colonel Tavington, were finishing up an evening of frolic and spirits in one of the big tents on the estate grounds. Some of the soldiers were drunk, while the two commanders were just tipsy.

As the men were getting ready to disperse, a woman entered their midst. She was very pretty, in a lovely dress showing her curvy assets. Her hair was down and curly. She walked straight over to Major Bordon, who was standing near the end of a table, and began to flirt with him. Her name was Colette DeVourlaine, an English lady of French descent. She was also the most beautiful and expensive of all the camp whores. The prostitute was desired by all the men, yet many could not afford her fees.

There were catcalls from the soldiers as Bordon blushed. The strumpet took his hand and led him as he smiled silently out of the tent. She guided him to her own elaborate quarters in a large tent nearby.

After Bordon had left, Tavington took the opportunity to slip out discreetly and go to spend the night with Tess.

"In here, sir," Miss DeVourlaine said, pulling him into the tent. Once inside her tent, she pressed her body to his and kissed him sensuously.

After a moment, the Major took her wrists and gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry. I assure you, Miss, that I don't have the funds on me now to afford a whore of your calibre."

"Oh, but Major," she began with a coy smile, "I have been donated by a group of anonymous well wishers."

"Oh," Bordon said, raising his eyebrows and grinning. "I bet I can guess who the donors are." He put a finger to his head, acting as though he was thinking hard. "Let me see, they wear red jackets."

"Never you mind, Major Bordon," said Colette. "Your evening is paid for."

Indeed, Bordon had guessed the identity of his gift givers. His fellow dragoons had pooled their funds and bought him a night with the most beautiful and expensive camp prostitute. She had instructions to treat him well and do anything he wanted—and to take her time. They thought Bordon deserved—and needed—a woman after losing his fiancée and being imprisoned for a couple of months.

"Well, in that case," Bordon said as he slipped his arms around the woman, "let's have at it!" With that, he kissed her and let his hands roam freely over her shapely body.

"My lady, I see that you wear no petticoats," Bordon remarked. "Nice," he purred.

As they kissed again, she began to undo his cravat and push his jacket off. He stopped her and pushed her back. He took off his coat and laid it over a chair. Then he sat down on her large cot and looked at her.

"No," he said. "You take off your clothes first. I wish to see the body under that dress."

The woman smiled and said nothing. She backed up from him and obliging the officer, slowly unlaced her dress. She then pushed it seductively off her shoulders and down her body. It landed in a silent pile at her feet.

He sighed as she stood before him, gloriously nude. She was so beautiful and did not act or carry herself as the other prostitutes did. People not living in the camp would never know her to be a whore.

"Beautiful," Bordon commented, in awe of her body.

She padded softly over to him and stood in front of the officer. He reached out and touched her body. The major slipped his arms around her and caressed her soft skin as he sat on the bed and she stood before him. He nuzzled her soft belly, then caught one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked it gently into a small peak.

Colette knelt down in front of the officer and began to undress him. Soon, Bordon found himself as naked as his whore. She kissed him for a moment when she was finished with his clothing. Then she buried her head in his lap.

Bordon collapsed backwards on the bed as she took his length into her mouth. He groaned as she swallowed his manhood. Her wet mouth worked his hardness into a furor. The woman's adept tongue swirled up and down and around it, tracing it's length with precision.

"Oh my God," he moaned as she continued to work her magic on his erection. When the whore felt she had worked him to near climax, she stopped. The woman then straddled his body on the bed, lowering herself onto his stiffened and aching penis. She let out a sigh as she felt his large size inside her. Colette then moved herself up and down upon the officer who sighed as he watched her body teasing him.

After a minute of this exquisite torture, he picked her up by the waist and lifted her off of him with his strength. He laid her back on her cot then he crawled on top of her.

Most men would have laid back and let the paid prostitute do all the work. But not Bordon. Tonight, he needed a perfect romantic exchange between a man and a woman. He needed to give to this woman tonight as well as receive.

Major Bordon so missed this time that would usually be spent like this with his beloved Susannah. He missed his fiancée's vocal appreciation of his love making efforts. This evening, he intended to make this whore genuinely cry out with pleasure for him.

Bordon kissed her, then moved his mouth to her ear, which he nibbled. He nuzzled her neck, then trailed kisses down to her breasts. He caressed and soothed her lovely nipples with his lips and tongue. Then, his mouth traced an imaginary line down over her curvy hips and belly to her dark lower curls. He lingered on them for a moment, letting her feel his hot breath.

This was indeed different for Miss DeVourlaine. Tonight, she would have an even exchange of pleasure, instead of having to satisfy the man. She relaxed and reveled in Bordon's touch. After a long moment, his tongue darted between her legs, causing her to gasp. He would pause occasionally, to close his lips around her hardened bud, pulling and sucking on it gently. Then his tongue would snake back out from between his lips to swirl itself contentedly amongst the velvet flesh of her womanhood. It would burrow into the folds of her most intimate area and seek out her pearl, tantalizing it with light feathery strokes.

He was teasing her into a frenzy. Her hands reached to either side of herself and grabbed the sides of the cot. Bordon's tongue continued in a consistent rhythm, applying enough pressure to make her moan.

She held on to the cot as she felt her climax was near. Suddenly, there was a hot explosion within her body and stars cascaded in her head. He left her shaking and crying out, "Oh Major! Major!" over and over again. Bordon smiled, feeling satisfied.

The officer pulled himself quickly back up her body and sank his hardness into her body with a fury. He pushed and swerved hard inside her, holding himself up on outstretched arms above her body. Colette could feel him in the depths of her, shaking her entire body with his insistent pounding. She had barely been out of the throes of her first orgasm when she felt another one begin to come over her. As he pushed into her with long strokes and pulled out of her with equally as extended movements, she lost herself once again to the feeling of euphoria.

"Oh…….Oh…..Ah….mmmmm…." she cried out in delight as she came again. Bordon then joined her, filling her with his white, hot fluid, and groaning low and soft as he did.

He collapsed on her, then rolled over on to his back. They would make love two more times that night. Afterwards, she kissed him and he pulled her into his arms, needing to feel a woman in them. "Might I sleep the rest of the evening here with you in your tent?"

"You may, Sir," she replied.

As he held her, he imagined that she was his beloved Susannah. After he'd closed his eyes and fallen asleep, he dreamt of his dead fiancée.


	17. Chapter 16 True Love

CHAPTER 16 True Love

And so the days, weeks and months went on with Colonel William Tavington and Miss Tess Bordon keeping their love for each other a secret. They kept their relationship discreet, careful and always watchful of it, and no one suspected a thing. Once in awhile, Major Bordon would watch and give Tess and Will's ease with each other second thoughts, but would quickly brush them off, thinking that his daughter would never go against his wishes.

The two lovers would flirt and steal glances at one another. They'd often mouth the words "I love you" across a room to each other. They'd wink and smile warmly at one another, all the while counting the moments until they could be alone together.

On occasion, when Tess would take a walk, she'd feel her hand grabbed or a hand clamp over her mouth. She'd be pulled into the bushes or behind some large tree only to discover with a smile that it was William taking a moment alone with her. Soon, on her walks, she grew to want to feel his large hand suddenly clasping hers and yanking her back to steal a kiss.

Every once in awhile, lying to her brother would take a toll and Tess would feel like she could no longer deceive him. It was those times that she'd take her frustration out on William, yelling "I can do this no longer! I can't sneak around anymore! I'm going to just tell my father and he will have to accept it!" And, it was those times that William would have to calm her down and talk sense into her. He'd tell her to be rational and remember that Geoffrey would never let them see each other, and that it would be the end of them.

Once a week or so, Tavington would give Bordon an overnight assignment to keep him away for hours. William would then whisk his Tess into his bed. There, they'd spend their time reaffirming their love for each other.

Most of the Dragoons practiced the discipline of withdrawal from a woman as a form of contraception. They were trying to prevent Dragoon bastards from popping up in the British and English camps and from dotting the Colonial countryside. Tavington was no different. He explained to Tessa what he was doing and why he did it. She was alright with this, agreeing that her father would be livid if she was found to be carrying William's bastard child.

Every once in while, William would give into temptation and leave himself within her or be unable to withdraw in time, shooting his seed inside of her. But they had been lucky so far. None of these few times resulted in a pregnancy.

When the two had occasion to be in bed together, their encounters were ardent and loving. Sometimes, they'd been apart so long that they'd nearly devour and exhaust one another. They did so on one particularly passionate rendezvous.

* * * * * *

"Oh William………Oh God…..," Tessa uttered breathlessly. She continued to heave herself up and down upon his hardness, working herself and him close to the abyss of love's pure freedom.

As Tess moved on him she leaned down against his body and kissed his mouth sensuously. She pulled back to look into his eyes as she thrust against him. Both pairs of eyes were full of lust and love for the other.

Tess hooked her hand under Tavington's neck and pulled him from his back up into a sitting position. She was now straddling his lap, which brought him deeper into her and put more friction against her excited little clitoris. William let her do the work as he nuzzled her ears and kissed her neck. His head dipped down to her chest, where his mouth latched itself to one of her nipples. As he sucked demandingly on the stiffened ruby, her thighs worked hard at propelling her body up and down on his erection.

"Not yet, William, darling," she gasped, "Please….oh please hold yourself back!"

"I will, my love," he murmured as breathlessly as her. He was close, but would fight back his pleasure.

Soon Tess felt herself spiral upwards then burst into a strong orgasm, crying out his name as she did. William hung on to control, though barely, as she did. She held on to his shoulders tightly. After she called his name she kissed him ardently as the waves of passion subsided.

William collapsed backwards into the bed upon his back, pulling her down on top of him. They kissed deeply and slowly, lingering for a moment. He was all set to roll over on top of her to finish himself, but she sat back up again on him. She was panting, trying to catch her breath and regain herself, her lover smiling up at her all the while.

Then, she began to rock herself against him again, cooing softly as she did.

"Oh, God," William sighed closing his eyes as she did. He didn't know if he could withstand much more of her seductive rhythm on top of him. He wanted to surrender himself to her sensual swaying.

"Again," urged Tess, "I want another one."

Will began thrusting against her from the bottom, meeting her every move and pushing himself deeply into her. She gasped as he did, grinding against him a little faster.

Tavington was near helpless against her persistent rhythm. As he felt himself very close to the point of letting go, he grabbed her hips to stop her.

"Slow down, darling," he pleaded, "I am very close to the edge."

"Resist it, William," she implored lustily, looking deeply into his eyes. "I want another one."

"I'm doing the best I can," he protested. "You are a ravenous little vixen."

She smiled at him then began to rock upon him again, slowly at first. After a moment, she quickened her pace and was once again thrusting herself insistently against him.

"Oh…..ah……oh," gasped Tavington, once again finding himself struggling to hold back his pleasure. He tried to think of little mundane tasks such as cleaning his gun, sharpening his sword, or grooming his horse to battle the feelings of passion. Anything and everything was what it took to stave off an orgasm. Finally, when he could take it no longer, his hands latched on to her hips firmly and stopped her movements cold.

Her eyes flew open wide and panic crossed her face as he did this. "William," she exclaimed, "why did you stop me!" She gasped, hated being stopped in the middle of this.

"Because I can't fight it off any longer," he insisted in a sexually frustrated voice.

"You're driving me insane! I'm only human."

"Oh, but William, I'm so close!" The look of passion in her eyes and her labored breathing urged him to let her continue. He hoped she'd orgasm quickly, for he had no idea now how he was going to hang on any longer.

Within another moment, she was back to a relentless grind. Tess was becoming sore and spent, but kept on nonetheless. With this, William decided he'd had enough and was no longer going to hold back. He knew how he could force her to her pleasure in a fast way.

He lifted his hand to her mouth. She drew his index finger into her mouth and sucked gently upon it. This ultimately drove him to a frenzy as it simulated something else that he loved her to do upon his member.

William withdrew his finger as she continued to move herself on him. He reached his hand around to her soft bottom. Once there, he gently slid his index finger up into her rectum, where he felt the muscles tighten and grip it.

Tessa's eyes opened widely in surprise as he did this. She was not expecting him to do this and had never felt anything within that part of her body before. "William!" she exclaimed in amazement.

Immediately, the feeling of his finger up there intensified all the sensations. Within just a few strokes, she peaked and exploded in a violent orgasm which shook her to the core. At the apex of her satisfaction, William came just as quickly, his hardness pulsating and quivering, erupting within her and leaving her full of his white, creamy liquid.

"Oh, Tess," he sighed as he withdrew his finger from her. As she pulled off of him, she sank exhausted onto the bed. William rolled over on top of her, equally as tired. Somehow, he summoned the strength to kiss her. They continued to kiss for a moment, softly and gently, languishing in the touch of one another's lips. They pulled back from each other to gaze lovingly into the other's eyes, both tired, yet lost to their emotion. At that moment, the world was their's and they were alone in it. Their arms held each other as their bodies were close against one another. They caressed each other and wished for this never to end.

"I love you so much, William," she murmured.

"I love you too, Tess," he whispered back.


	18. Chapter 17 Discovery

CHAPTER 17 Discovery__

_It is now May 1780………………………._

The massive mansion at Surrey Hills had been built upon a slight hill. The slight rise to the ground gave the house a strategic vantage point of the surrounding area. A watch tower cupola had been built upon the roof, with the entry way to this through the attic just above the third floor of the large main house. This afforded the English army a tremendous view of the plantation and the countryside extending beyond it.

Major Bordon had just received his new long glass last of which having been broken during a recent skirmish. This particular scope was newer and more powerful than the old one. Wanting to try it out, he went up to the lookout tower atop the house.

He enjoyed the height of the tower and liked taking in the view of the land. He surveyed different points of the landscape. While looking at part of the estate's perimeter, he saw something that quickly got his attention.

Near the border fence row on a secluded part of the estate, he spied Tess talking with Colonel Tavington. He wondered why they were so far away from the house, almost off the plantation. He put the glass down, thinking nothing of it. He didn't worry so much for he knew that Tavington would protect Tess if anything should happen down there.

He started to leave, but something stopped him. Bordon stepped back up in the cupola and took another look through the telescope. Tavington and Tess were seated upon the wooden rail fence, talking with each other. They talked and smiled very easily with one another which had been normal as of late as Geoffrey observed. The major had a feeling of uneasiness about their exchange. He decided to watch them for a moment, holding the glass to his eye.

As he watched silently, he saw the two of them get up from the fence and step away from it. Tavington said something that made Tess laugh and smile. She took a step away from him, then turned back to him. He began to laugh and grin. They were shaking their heads at each other and acting in a flirtatious manner. Bordon stood there for a moment; wondering what they had said.

As he continued to watch them, he saw the Colonel lean down a little toward Tess. She brushed something off his uniform, then out of his hair. He smiled at her again. Then, she stepped closer to the officer. Tessa reached up and played with Tav's cravat. She was a little too close to him now for Bordon. He sighed.

Bordon breathed a sigh of relief when his daughter stepped back away from the Colonel. She looked back and said something to him, then started to walk away. Now, all Bordon had to do was come up with a way to confront her about her true relationship with the Colonel, without disclosing that he spied on them.

Just as the Major was about to lower the scope, he saw something that surprised him. Colonel Tavington followed Miss Bordon and caught up to her. He then took her hand in his. He watched the couple as they walked along, hand in hand. Geoffrey began to get angry.

Next, he watched, as the two of them stopped and turned toward one another. Bordon relaxed again momentarily as Tess and Tavington dropped hands. He felt even better when he saw her walk away from him again.

He looked on intently as his daughter stopped in her tracks. Her back was to the commander. He saw the officer say something and Tess look back over her shoulder at him.

The next moment, he watched as Tavington padded up behind his daughter and brought his body against hers. He then slipped his arms around her. Her head dropped backwards on to his chest. Bordon became very upset when he saw this thinking Tavington was trying to seduce her.

He next saw his daughter turn to face Tavington. Her hand went up to stroke the man's face. Colonel Tavington pulled her body against his. He dipped his face and began to kiss her.

Bordon was absolutely stunned! What were they doing? The seduction was so quick and a little too easy. The second in command became livid when he saw Tavington's hands roaming freely over the back of his daughter's body, with one hand caressing her bottom. He watched in a rage as the two nuzzled each other's necks and ears, kissing and acting so sensually and with ease.

Then, he watched as the Colonel took her hands and brought them to his mouth, where he kissed them. Bordon felt sick when he spied them lingering in another long and passionate kiss. He had no relief this time, however, as he saw them bid farewell, separate, and walk away from each other in opposite directions.

Major Bordon slammed the long glass closed and shoved it into his pocket. The officer put his hands on the railing of the tower, now seething inside. He was positively furious at both of them, but exceptionally so at his daughter.

His blood boiled as he realized that Tavington had not just seduced her, but that she had already been with him. They were seeing each other behind his back!

Tess had lied to him about the nature of her relationship with the Colonel. She had said that they were just friends and that she talked politely and socially with him. She had also defied her father. He had told her that a soldier was not a proper suitor for her and that he would choose one. Bordon would not have chosen Tavington.

The Major was enraged at the situation when he finally left the watchtower. He climbed down and went to their suite to wait. He was going to speak with her about this immediately!


	19. Chapter 18 Confrontation

CHAPTER 18 Confrontation

The warmth of the late May day and having just had a few moments alone with Colonel Tavington made Tess Bordon so happy. She strolled up the lane toward the main house. She smiled as she thought how happy she was to have William in her life—and to be a part of his as well. The girl smiled as she ascended the steps of the veranda, so full of happiness that she felt as though she was floating.

As Tess opened the door of the Bordon suite and entered, her father was standing right in front of it. She smiled prettily, ready to greet him when he grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her into the room. He then put her hard against the wall, her back to it, where he pinioned her there squarely. The sudden unexplained actions startled her, taking her breath away for an instant.

Major Bordon had a look of rage upon his face. His eyes burned in anger. Tess could not mistake that _he was furious about something, but what, she thought._

"How long has it been going on?!" Bordon asked, yelling into Tessa's face.

She was stunned and surprised. Tessa lost her bearings instantly and could not speak. She truly didn't know what Geoffrey was so upset about.

"Wha….what?" she could only stammer.

"Don't act like you don't know," he warned, shouting at her. "HOW LONG?!"

She shook her head in disbelief, unable to take in his rage. "I…I…I don't know….what—"

"You and Tavington!" Bordon cried, cutting her off short. "How long has it been going on?!"

_Oh My God, she thought. He knows! _She panicked_. How did he find out?_

"Almost a year," she said, frightened and surrendering the answer immediately. Tess was very afraid now, not knowing what he would do.

"A year?! You little whore!" screamed Bordon. With that, he slapped her with an open hand across her face.

Tess' hand instantly flew up to her left cheek, which was stinging badly. She was too astonished to say anything. She felt like crying, but the tears stayed solidly in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"I did not raise you to act like a common trollop!" Bordon raged. "What were you thinking?! You could have become pregnant with his bastard! Do you care not that you will be known as Tavington's whore?!"

"I'm not a whore, daddy," she implored, her voice breaking, "He _loves _me!"

"No he doesn't! You're just one of his women," Bordon shot back.

"No, Father," she insisted, "we love each other!"

"You lied to me and defied me," he accused menacingly.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she cried. "I _wanted_ to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't let me see him."

"With good reason!" With that, the Major stepped back away from her and took a deep breath. He turned his back to her as he shook with anger. Geoffrey tried hard to get his feelings back under control.

Tess continued to cower against the wall, frozen in place. She was so frightened of her father now, having never seen him this upset.

Bordon turned back to face Tessa. "Ever since I raised you, you were always the perfect child," he said, his voice a little more calm now. "You obeyed me and respected me. Why do you disrespect me now? I only want what's best for you."

Tess felt a little more at ease now. Her brother was starting to calm down. Maybe the worst of his anger had passed. "Colonel Tavington _is_ what's best for me."

These words angered Major Bordon. In his eyes, she was in no position to question his authority by even stating something like that. He gripped her arms firmly again and sat her down hard in a chair. He hovered over her as she sank backwards into the wingback chair in front of the fireplace. She tried hard to fight back her tears.

"You are _too _young and inexperienced to know what is best for yourself," Bordon said, his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.

"I can not become an adult if you won't let me learn and experience things," she said bravely, but in a meek voice.

"Tavington is not best for you!"

"We love each other," she remarked. "We want to be together!"

"No!," the Major answered firmly. "I will not allow it! You will not see that man again!"

"But daddy," she pleaded, beginning to cry again.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"You have no care of my feelings!" she sobbed.

"I have _every _concern for you!" Geoffrey countered.

She became a little mad now, thinking he hadn't understood what she had said. She thought he had cared for her, but that her feelings, at that point, mattered not to him. Tess spoke up.

"I said 'for my feelings!'" she corrected boldly, trying to stand up for herself.

Geoffrey flew off the handle. How dare she defy him and talk back to him. He slapped her across the face again.

With this, Tess began to weep hard. The slap hurt physically, but demeaned her being as well. She was embarrassed and hurt. Her heart was broken. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Major Bordon did not allow her to continue hiding her face. He roughly cupped her chin and raised her head up with a snap to let her look in his eyes. Tess gasped and cried out in shock as he did this. She wanted to run somewhere and hide, terrified of him.

"You ungrateful, spoiled rotten brat!" he hissed. "I gave up the latter part of my childhood and young adulthood to raise you! I took care of you while other young men were out playing, courting women and enjoying life! And how do you re-pay me? With insults, lies, and defiance!"

"I didn't want to defy you, daddy," she explained through her tears. "I didn't mean to fall in love with William. I can't help the way I feel about him."

"You are going to have to help it," growled Bordon. "A soldier will not make a suitable husband."

"Father, please!" she pleaded.

"_I_ am the head of this household and _I _will decide who you will marry and _you_ _will abide_ by my wishes," he stated clearly with a wave of his hand. It was clear that he would accept no argument from her.

"Daddy, if you care for me, please don't make me—"

"It is _because _I care for you that you will marry someone of my choosing and will marry well." Bordon stood up straight again and took a step backwards from the chair. "You will thank me in the future when you aren't widowed at a young age by a soldier husband. You will be grateful then, when you don't have to worry about feeding 5 little starving mouths because your military spouse was maimed in battle and can not work— or killed."

Tess buried her head again and cried. She longed for William at that moment, wishing that he was beside her to support her and help her make Geoffrey understand.

"Look at me," Geoffrey commanded.

She obeyed and raised her head. She wondered why her father could not see the tears in her eyes or understand how she felt. Tess wanted him to be loving toward her, not angry.

"You will understand all this when you are older," he assured.

"No I won't," she replied as she dissolved into tears. "I want William."

"NO! You are not to see him again," Bordon growled. "And I will make sure of that."

The officer hesitated for an instant as he turned away from his daughter. He whirled around to face her again.

"I am sending you home to England."

Tess' snapped her head upwards and her eyes flew open in panic. She knew that Geoffrey was very capable of doing this; that it was not a threat.

"But…..daddy….I.." she stuttered, unable to snap any words out quickly.

"You will live with Aunt Relda until I return," he stated. "Then you will marry who I choose."

Relda Bordon, the siblings' embittered and spinster aunt, was the last place on Earth she wanted to live. If she were to go home, this would be the first time that she would ever be separated from her beloved brother. She did not want that.

Geoffrey walked away from her. He was finished with this discussion. The officer headed to his desk.

Tess jumped from the chair and followed him. She had to do something to change his mind—and fast!

"Father, please," begged Tess, desperation coloring her voice. "I don't want to go home to England; I want to stay here with you."

"No!" he answered solidly.

"Daddy, we've never been apart," she tried to persuade. "I don't want to be away from you!"

"Tess, there is no argument! You_ are_ going home!"

"Please let me stay," Tess begged. "I'll break it off with William, I swear!" She wasn't even aware that she'd said that; the words just came out in her despair.

Bordon turned quickly on his heel, stopping his daughter dead in her tracks. "And why should I believe that? You lied to me before."

Tess was trembling as the words stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe things had gotten out of control so quickly.

Major Bordon continued. "If you stay here with me, that means that you will also be here in the same place with Colonel Tavington. I will not allow that. I do not trust the two of you together in any place!"

Bordon turned again and moved toward his desk muttering, "I should have sent you to live with Aunt Relda in the first place!"

As he got to his desk, he grabbed for some paper and placed it in front of him as he pulled the chair out, readying to sit down. "Or, I should have left you there when I came over here."

Tess just stood silently in the middle of the room. She shook her head, still incredulous that she was being forced to leave.

"Please, daddy," she said in a barely audible voice.

Bordon, still standing at his desk, pointed an accusing finger at Tess. "Being around well mannered people and society will be good for you."

He sat down at his desk, then went on. "Hopefully, it will teach you how to behave like a well mannered lady—something _I _have obviously failed to do."

Geoffrey picked up a pen and readied to dip it into the inkwell. "And maybe it will temper your defiant and disobedient attitude!"

"Send me wherever you like," she blurted out before she even knew what she was saying, "but that does not and will not ever change how I feel about William Tavington!"

The words were already said when she realized she had just spoken defiantly. She became scared again.

Bordon got up from his desk and stomped back over to where Tess stood. She had wanted to run, but her feet were frozen to the floor in fear. She was afraid she was going to get slapped a third time and tried to prepare herself.

"Suit yourself, young lady," Bordon snarled. "If you wish to make yourself miserable the rest of your life by pining for a man that you can not have, instead of making the best of a good situation and being thankful for what you _do_ have, then _**That**_ is your decision. In fact, that can be your first choice to make as an adult—since you want to be one so badly."

Bordon turned away from his daughter, no longer wishing to discuss this with her. His body language made that explicit, and Tess knew any further argument was futile.

He turned back to her. "Now, get your things packed quickly. You will leave first thing in the morning."

Major Bordon started to walk back toward his desk, then stopped and turned back to her. "You are not to leave our rooms until the coach arrives tomorrow morning."

His daughter knew that he meant it unequivocally.

Tessa Bordon turned and walked numbly to her room. Once inside, she closed the door. Then, she threw herself down on her bed and cried into her pillow, hiding her sobs from the rest of the world.


	20. Chapter 19 Desperation

CHAPTER 19 Desperation

When Tessa could cry no more, she sat up on her bed and sighed in despair. She walked to the window and looked outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beloved.

"Oh, William," she lamented. She closed her eyes and shook her head. _Oh God, what am I going to do, she asked herself. I've got to do something! I don't want to leave William! I can't go home, I just can't!_

Tess was trapped. She was forbidden from leaving her room. She knew she couldn't talk to or see William. Tess had to think of a way to get word to him about this problem. She wasn't even sure if or how William could help her. She thought about things for a moment.

Then, she had an idea. She went to her desk and quickly scribbled a note to Will. Tess knew that one of the servants would be in to help her pack.

After a few more moments, Major Bordon left the suite to assemble with the other Dragoons at the large main tent to receive patrol and reconnaissance assignments. He had settled down, at peace with his decision to send his daughter home to England. He was sure that he had put an end to all contact between Tess and Will and that she would not see him, even to say goodbye, before she left in the morning.

This was assured, as well, by the duties the dragoons would fulfill this afternoon and evening. Tavington would be too busy with his men to see Tessa. Bordon had decided that he would not tell his commander that he knew of his affair with Tess. He feared that if Tavington knew that he was sending his daughter home, that the Colonel would try to contact—or worse yet—try to stop her. Bordon was not going to chance anything like this. He would be silent and just go about business as usual; Tav would never know that there was anything wrong.

Once outside, Bordon put a smile on his face, pulled his shoulders back, and joined his men in the main tent. Tavington was already there with most of the men. Soon, all the dragoons were gathered and ready to receive orders.

Colonel Tavington stood in front of a board that had a map pinned upon it. "Alright men," Tavington began. "This afternoon, this evening, and possibly overnight, we split into two units and patrol and survey these areas."

Tavington pointed to the map and went on. "Red cavalry goes South along the Carolina Road. Green Cavalry is going to head West along Burlington Road." He outlined the routes on the board. The men watched and listened intently.

Tavington continued. "Reds are under Major Bordon and Captain Wentworth." Bordon was jotting notes quickly as his commander spoke. His mind had temporarily forgotten his personal troubles and was thinking strictly of his impending duty. He was a true military man.

"Greens are going with me," Tavington concluded. It was a brief assembly, and the men broke up and started gathering their gear and horses. Bordon was chatting with Private Bernard as he left the area and entered the barn.

Just after he did, a young servant girl rounded the corner of the tent and handed Colonel Tavington a message. He thanked her, now seated at a table, and began to read the note.

_My Dear William,_

_Something dreadful has happened and I need you right away. There is too_

_much to explain in this note._

_I am begging you to send my father away on an assignment that will keep him_

_busy for awhile. I must see you to tell you what has transpired._

_Please think of a way that you might get away to meet with me. I implore you to _

_keep this discreet. Please do not let this note fall into Geoffrey's hands, or even _

_let on that you received something from me._

_I will watch from my window for my father to leave. I will meet you at our secret_

_place sometime within the hour after he leaves. Wait for me there, or I will wait_

_for you._

_Love,_

_Your Tess_

William was alarmed, but folded the note and acted nonchalant. He looked around for Bordon, then saw him leading his horse from the barn along with Private Bernard and his steed. The two were engaged heavily in conversation_. Good, thought William. Bordon didn't see me get the note. He'll never know who delivered it._

Tavington strolled over to the Major and the private. He made sure they saw him folding the piece of paper and tucking it into his breast pocket.

"Uh, plans have changed," began Tavington.

"Oh?" asked Bordon, knitting his eyebrows.

"Yes," Will replied. "I just received word from Headquarters that I am to meet with General O'Hara and Colonel Tarleton there this afternoon, among other duties they would like me to attend to there today. Seems these things can not wait." Tavington feigned irritation, trying to make the men think he'd rather be on patrol then at the fort.

Bordon thought for an instant. He did not want to be away on patrol and have Tavington here to sneak a visit to his daughter. Bordon went often to the fort to do work for the dragoons. It would not be unusual for him to go now. He spoke up.

"Would you rather me go instead," he offered cordially.

Tavington thought nothing out of the ordinary by this offer. If it were real instead of an excuse to meet his lover, he would have gladly have let Bordon go in his place.

"No, Bordon. They specifically requested me," he lied. "By the contents of the note, I fear it is going to keep me over there the remainder of the day and all evening."

Tavington acted disgusted. It worked. He knew Bordon respected him enough not to ask to look at the note.

By this time, most of the dragoons were assembled in the immediate area. Some were milling about, some were loading their saddle bags, while others were already mounted upon their horses and ready to leave. Tavington waved them all in close.

"Plans have changed, men," he stated. "I've been called to the Fort. Green cavalry is now going to go with Captain Wentworth in my place. Reds, you are still under Major Bordon." He turned to the Provisional, Lieutenant Scott. "Scott, you are coming with me to the Fort."

"Yes sir," answered the young Lieutenant.

He turned back to Bordon. "There is so much I've got to take care of over there that I'm going to have Scott help me with it. It will be good for his commander training, as well. I'd have you go with me, but since we have to split the patrol to cover more ground faster, I've got to have you take one of the units."

"I understand," Bordon said, thinking nothing of it. He reasoned that he would rather have the Provisional doing the administrative work, and the more experienced commander to lead the patrol unit. This was fine with Bordon.

Tavington's horse was brought to him. He mounted the beast and saluted his men, wishing them safety and luck.

Bordon watched Tavington and Scott ride away toward the fort. He was happy that the officer was going to be kept busy at the fort long into the night, and away from his daughter. He felt at ease as he readied to leave.

From the window, Tess had watched Tavington and the young Lieutenant leave. She saw them riding in the direction of Fort Carolina, but wondered exactly where they were going and when William would return. She had been assured by the servant the Tavington had received and read her note. Tessa could only assume that this was part of his plan, and that he would return soon. She would go ahead with her plan to meet him within the hour.

Tess watched the rest of the dragoons leave together a few minutes later. She breathed a sigh of relief when her father left. Moments later, she left her room and hurried to the secret place where she would meet William.

A short while after leaving Surrey Hills Plantation, Lieutenant Scott and Colonel Tavington rode through the gates of Fort Carolina. Once inside the main house, Tavington made sure to be seen by a lot of the personnel, so that they could verify that he had been there if they were asked later.

William asked Lieutenant Scott to wait outside of O'Hara's office for him. He came back out after a minute or so. When he had been inside, he told O'Hara that he wanted Scott to meet with him and go over some of the Dragoon business, telling him that this would be good training for the young Lieutenant. O'Hara, luckily agreed to meet with the young officer that afternoon.

Tavington smiled as he left the office. His tracks and bases were all covered, he made sure of it. He would soon be free to meet with his beloved Tessa back at the plantation.

The Colonel entered the hallway and found Scott. "Lieutenant Scott, you know that you will someday be a Captain and the second in command of a cavalry unit. So, today, O' Hara has agreed to meet with you in my place to discuss business just as I would with him. You'll need to know all this when you become a commander."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant obeyed.

Tavington continued, spinning his elaborate lie. "And, it seems that there was less to do over here than at first anticipated. So, since the patrols have already left, I am going to head on back to the plantation and spend the rest of the day doing paperwork that I am so far behind on. I trust to leave you here to take care of the duties at hand."

"Don't worry, Sir. I'll be fine," Scott assured him with a smile.

With that, Tavington bid the young man farewell and excused himself. He got on his horse and rode at a fast pace out of the fort gates. He was very anxious to meet his lover and find out what the trouble was.

* * * * * *

At their meeting place, Tess waited anxiously for William. As soon as she heard his horse, she turned to meet him. William quickly dismounted and secured his horse.

Tess flew into his arms and hung on to him tightly. He wanted to kiss her, but she was hiding her face in his shoulder, crying hard.

William was worried, knowing something awful must have happened for her to be this upset. He held her to him and let her sob.

After another moment, he took hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her back from him. He needed to look at her face.

"What's wrong," he asked with concern.

"Geoffrey knows about us," she said in a voice wracked with sobs.

"What? How?"

"I don't know how," she said. "But he confronted me late this morning."

Tess was fighting back more tears as she tried to explain to him. "Oh, my God, William. He was so mad at me. I have never seen him so angry!"

William was puzzled. "But, your brother didn't say anything to me about it before he left. I don't…..understand……" His voice trailed off as he shook his head in confusion.

"He's going to send me home," Tess exclaimed.

"What?!" Tavington asked in disbelief.

"He's sending me home to England," she repeated. "He is determined to keep me from you at any cost."

"Well, I knew this would happen," Tavington remarked.

Tess stepped back against William's body seeking comfort. She buried her face in his chest and wept uncontrollably.

"Oh, William. What are we going to do? I don't want to go home to England. I want to be with you!"

"Ssshhhh," he quieted her, "I know. We'll think of something."

Tavington was at a loss. As she cried and he held her, his mind was a whirlwind. He loved Tess too much to let her go. He would do anything in his power to stop this. But, he knew she risked disgrace if she defied her father. He could disown and disinherit her from what little the Bordon family had, if he so chose. He knew she cared not for the inheritance, but cared that she would lose the only parent she had ever known, and the only family member she had left.

William also put himself into Bordon's shoes. William knew that he, too, would someday be the head of his family and household. He would not want a daughter's suitor causing trouble for him, nor would he let a family member defy him. He could actually understand what Bordon was feeling. Will was torn.

William held her tight. He kissed her head and threaded his fingers into her long, strawberry red blonde hair. He tussled her curls with his fingers and caressed it softly.

"Tess, I love you," he whispered tenderly to her. "I don't want you to leave."

In a moment, she had calmed and stopped crying. Tess let go of him and he stepped back from her. He really was at a loss over what to do about this. He did not want her to go, yet he didn't want her to face shame with him.

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry darling," he comforted, "We'll……we'll think of something."

Both were quiet, except for the sound of Tessa's sniffles. They both felt deep despair.

Tess looked at William. To her, he looked so lost and helpless.

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. She heaved a very heavy sigh and shook her head.

William felt she was uneasy and thought she may have wanted to talk with him more.

"What is it, Tess," he asked.

She kept her back to him for she was once again fighting back tears. She was trying to hide them.

"Tess?"

"Oh, William," she sobbed aloud, no longer able to hold it back.

"What?" he asked. "What is it, darling?"

"I know you're going to be upset," she stated.

William was confused. "About?"

She really did not want to say this, but knew she had to. She turned back to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Will…..I….I…..," her voice trailed off.

Tavington looked at her and cocked his head to the side. He couldn't imagine what else could be worse than her having to leave. He kept silent, allowing her to find the words to continue on.

"I…..I'm pregnant," she said. She started to cry again.

William was dumbfounded. He had become complacent the last year, trying to stave off pregnancy by withdrawing himself from her before ejaculation. And, even in the very few times he had not been able to control himself and pull out in timeor just gave in to temptation, he had become smug with the fact that he had been lucky that she had not become with child. Maybe he thought it would not happen until he wanted it to.

He hoped he hadn't heard her right. "You're going to have a baby," he asked, seeking confirmation, but hoping desperately that he was wrong.

"Yes," she answered.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months," Tess replied. She had known for two weeks after visiting the Fort doctor.

Tessa had been sick for two weeks with nausea, vomiting, and dizzy spells. She hadn't mentioned anything to her father about it because she thought it was nothing. The doctor thought she was getting over the flu.

The doctor asked her if anything out of the ordinary was wrong. She spoke up and told him that she had not had her once a month "lady's time". The doctor then took back his original diagnosis and told her, after pressing on her lower abdomen, that she was with child.

She knew she would have to tell Will, but she didn't know how. Tess had hesitated as well for she knew William wouldn't be happy about this.

So, now, as she told him, she could see his disappointment, which only made her feel worse. She suspected that he was not ready to be a father.

"I'm sorry, William," she cried out. "I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in her hands and wept.

This made William feel badly. He knew it wasn't all her fault, yet she was blaming herself. He was just as much to blame. He knew she probably felt very alone and insecure, thinking that he might abandon her or say that the baby was not his. Knowing that she was already upset by her brother's anger toward her and being forced to go home, he did not want to add more to the dilemma. He loved her too much.

"It's alright, Tess," he said, in a voice that sounded as though he had surrendered himself unwillingly to a hopeless situation.

"Please don't cry." He reached out a hand and softly cupped her chin. He gently raised her tearstained face to look at his.

Her soft brown eyes were so beautiful, he thought, even when filled with tears. And she was lost to his ice blue eyes, as well. The couple was silent for a moment, contemplating things.

William turned away from her for a moment. She knew that he was not happy with what she had just shared with him.

He soon turned back to face Tess. He took a step closer to her. Slowly, he went down upon his knee, kneeling before her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Will took her hand in his, but hesitated, saying nothing. A cautious smile, to add to the wonderment, eased across Tessa's pretty lips.

"Yes!" she cried, not allowing William to propose.

His mouth then dropped open, as he looked up at her, stunned. "Now, just wait a moment," he remarked surprise, "I haven't even asked you yet!"

"Oh, sorry," she apologized with an impish smile. The mood had become lighter with just a touch of their playfulness.

"Miss Tessa Bordon," he began, "Will you marry me—"

"Yes!" she exclaimed again, not even letting him finish. She was so very happy.

"You _could_ act surprised," he said, acting a little disgusted with her.

She smiled prettily at him as he stood up. William then wrapped his arms about her. The two of them smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

He dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. They lingered in a deep and loving kiss. He pulled back to look at his young, beautiful fiancée and smiled at her.

"He can't make you leave if you are my wife," he said, raising his eyebrows in a roguish manner.

She looked down, almost shyly, then looked back up at him. Her eyes were so full of love for him that it warmed his heart.

"I will be very happy to be your wife," she said tenderly.

"How about today, then?" William asked, knowing he'd have to marry her quickly since Bordon was planning on packing her off first thing in the morning, and the fact that she was carrying his child. "We'll ride into the village and get married."

She nodded in agreement as she stayed in his arms. "I'll never leave you William," she declared sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tess," he said back to her.


	21. Chapter 20 William And Tess

CHAPTER 20 William and Tess

The couple quickly left their secret place and went back to the house, agreeing to meet to leave in an hour. They were going to take a coach into the village of Cascadia and get married there.

Tessa put her hair up in a loose style and dressed in a beautiful ball gown. She raised eyebrows when she appeared mid afternoon dressed like this. The Colonel had caused gossip as well, meeting her at the coach in his formal dress Dragoon uniform, complete with white hose and buckled shoes.

At the coach, he presented Tess with a beautiful bouquet of fresh, fragrant flowers tied with a light blue ribbon and thin strip of white lace which he had obtained from the plantation mistress, Mrs. McKinnon.

"You look lovely, darling," William said gazing at her. She wore a satin ivory ball dress, trimmed with pale pink and lavender.

Tavington helped her up into the coach then entered himself. The couple left, leaving the whole plantation buzzing with gossip and rumors.

Not much later, the couple arrived in Cascadia. They were married in the town's Presbyterian church. The minister had to fetch the storeowner from next door and his wife, who left the shop under the watchful eyes of their 14 year old son, to come be witnesses for the ceremony.

So there, in Cascadia, Tess and Will were married. Even though it was a short, informal ceremony, the bride and groom beamed at each other throughout. The witnesses noticed that this officer and his new young bride looked very much in love with each other.

Tess laid her head on William's shoulder on the way back to the plantation. He put his arm around her and nuzzled her ear and hair.

"Are you happy?" he asked his new wife.

"Yes, William! Very." She said, smiling demurely up at him. They kissed lovingly.

When the carriage pulled back up at the plantation, it immediately drew the attention of more than one person. As the couple emerged hand in hand, dressed formally, they ascended the veranda steps.

The couple created a sensation with their next action. At the doorway, William squeezed Tess' hand and stopped her from entering the house.

"Upstairs with you, Mrs. Tavington," he said roguishly. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her playfully into the house. As he neared the stairway, still carrying his bride, Mrs. McKinnon confronted him.

"Now see here, Colonel. Where are you going with the young lady?" she asked, not wanting the couple to partake of any lewd activity in their house. She did not know that they were now man and wife. They had told no one where they had gone or what they were doing.

"Upstairs to my room!" he called as he carried her up the stairway. He shouted down to her, not even looking back. "And we are not to be disturbed by anyone!"

Once in Tavington's room, the couple all but tore one another's clothes off and fell into his bed. They consummated the new marriage and made love passionately for hours until late evening. They didn't even stop for supper!

That evening, in the dark silence of William's room, it was 11:00pm and the couple lay together naked in his bed. They were sore and tired from their bedsport and rested now. Both of them laid on their sides facing each other, the covers in a rumpled heap at the foot of the bed and partially onto the floor.

"Show me where our child will grow," Will requested of his wife. "Put my hand on it."

Tess smiled at him and took his hand. She placed it upon her belly just above her lower curls. He caressed her softly there.

"You can't feel it yet, William," she remarked. "It is still too soon."

"When will it begin to show," asked William curiously.

"In a couple of months, I think" answered Tess.

William pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I am so glad to be able to stay here," she stated. "I didn't want to go home and be parted from you."

"We'll never have to be apart, darling," said William.

"I love you," she said.

"Oh, Tess. I love you, too!"

* * * * * *

As the newlyweds lay snuggled in Will's bed, they were oblivious to anything going on beyond the limits of the room. So, they did not hear when Bordon's unit of Dragoons returned from their patrol. Since it was late evening, the men tried not to make too much noise upon entering the house.

A weary Major Bordon went straight up to his room. It was dark and quiet as he entered. He saw no candles lit, not even light under the doorway into his daughter's room. The tired officer took off his helmet and gloves and laid them on the table. He decided to look in on his daughter and was immediately incensed when she was not in her bed. At that moment, he had a bad feeling that she was with Tavington. She had defied him again and left the room.

Bordon was once again furious with Tessa as he had been earlier in the day. He went downstairs to look for her, thinking and hoping that maybe, just maybe, she was in the parlor embroidering or reading. He ran into Mr. McKinnon there, who was offering drinks to two of the dragoons, inviting their company.

The estate's owner then proceeded to tell Bordon of the strange happenings with Colonel Tavington and his daughter that afternoon. The major was in so much of a rage, he hadn't even heard enough of the situation to put the equation together and figure out the scenario. He was blind and deaf with his rage.

The two soldiers and McKinnon could see how angry Bordon was as he tore out of the parlor and up the stairway. The three men followed him, barely able to keep up, fearing a fight or confrontation.

At Tavington's door, Bordon turned the knob and found it locked. He asked McKinnon to open it. He did as requested, using his master key to do so.

Major Bordon threw open the door and burst into Tavington's room. He found William and Tess tucked cozily naked into Tavington's bed.

"I knew it!" cried Bordon.

"Daddy!" Tess called out as Tavington quickly pulled the sheets over her. He grabbed his breeches off the floor and jumped into them double quick!

"Get out of that bed now, Tess!" Bordon screamed. Tavington and Tess both knew he was furious.

"Wait just a minute, Bordon," Tavington shouted.

"No! Get the bloody Hell away from my daughter!" he exclaimed. "You have besmirched her enough already!"

The two men stepped toward each other in a hostile stance. Tess knew there was going to be some kind of fight. She crawled down to the foot of the bed with the blanket wrapped about her nude body. She reached over and grabbed William's bare, muscular shoulders.

"William!" she cried in panic.

"Stay back, Tess," he requested.

Bordon stepped another foot closer and drew his sword from its sheath at the side of his uniform. He pointed the blade toward Tavington's bare chest.

"Draw your sword and gather your pistol, Colonel," challenged Bordon, "and I will see you out on the lawn!"

Tavington, never one to back down from a fight, pulled his sword from its sheath, which was hanging from his belt around the bed knob. He brought the sword up and stood ready to engage in combat with Bordon right then and there.

The two men were ready to pounce at any moment. Tess trembled, unable to do much of anything to stop them. McKinnon and the two soldiers looked on with wide eyes and open mouths, incredulous at the scene unfolding before them.

"How about now, and here, Major," Tavington offered, irritated at the interruption of his wedding night.

"As you wish," Bordon smirked. "It is your death, and it is your decision to die in your bedroom, instead of with honor during a proper duel outside."

"Yes, that_ is_ my wish," Tavington said, never letting his guard down. "So, if you must kill me, then please by all means, try and do so right here. And, if I _should_ happen to die, then my wife will know exactly _who_ made her a widow, and _who_ made her child fatherless."

Bordon stepped back, unable to believe what he just heard. He held his sword up weakly still, but a puzzled look crossed his face.

Tavington could tell that all the men were bewildered. He reaffirmed what he had just told them.

"Yes, that's right! You all heard what I just said," Tavington remarked, easing and putting his sword down. "Tess is my wife. We were married this afternoon. She is carrying my child."

Bordon shook his head in disbelief. After all the lies and deception, he could not believe anything Tess or William told him anymore. He steeled himself again and held his sword firmly again in a challenge stance.

"I don't believe you."

"The papers are on the sideboard there by the door," Tavington said, pointing over that direction.

The soldiers picked the papers up and began reading them. As they did, Tessa got out of bed, still concealed in the blanket and padded softly over to her husband. He wrapped her in a protective embrace.

"It's legitimate," remarked Mr. McKinnon, holding the marriage certificate before Bordon's face to see. Geoffrey lowered his sword and was mute. He sheathed his sabre and swallowed hard then heaved a troubled sigh.

"Now, I have the pleasure of ordering you all from my room so that we might enjoy, in privacy, the rest of our wedding night!" Tavington sneered.

Bordon was in too much shock to even say anything. He cast his eyes down to the floor and looked lost. He turned from the couple without so much as a hug, handshake, or a 'congratulations' exiting the room numbly.

This upset Tessa terribly. She started toward the door after him.

"I'm going to talk to him."

Tavington caught her hand and pulled her back to him. "No, Tess. That is not a good idea tonight."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes beginning to mist over.

"Because it is obvious that this was a great shock to him," Tavington reasoned. "If you try and talk to him now, you two will wind up fighting again and someone will get hurt. Give him some time to think about it and to let it sink in that we are married now."

"Oh, William," she said, her voice breaking. She buried her head on Tavington's chest.

"Shhhh, don't cry," Tavington said, holding her in comfort. "Everything will be alright. Just talk to him in the morning."

She wiped her tears and nodded her head in agreement. Tavington hooked his arm under her knees and carried her to the bed placing her in it gently. He then removed his breeches again and joined her. The colonel pulled his young wife's warm, naked body close to his and held her as the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 21 Bordon's Girl No More

CHAPTER 21 Bordon's Girl No More

Major Bordon had tried to sleep after all the commotion, but it was a futile attempt. He tossed and turned the whole night. He finally got up and wandered and sat aimlessly about the large suite. He settled himself onto the window seat and stared blankly out the window.

He felt a swirl of emotion. He was furious at her for defying him. He was terribly embarrassed that she married a man he would not have chosen for her.

Geoffrey didn't even get to attend his own daughter's wedding. He had envisioned a large society wedding for her. Of course, to a groom of his choosing. And had wanted to give his daughter away and give the couple his blessing.

Most of all, he was heartbroken. It pained him to know that she didn't need him to take care of her anymore. It hurt him that she wouldn't need him to protect her. Geoffrey felt as if he had been tossed out onto the rubbish heap; discarded.

The Major had breakfast brought up to his suite. He did not wish to face anyone until he had to go on duty. He didn't eat a bite, having lost his appetite.

* * * * * *

In the honeymoon suite, the newlyweds arose, tired after the physical sport of the evening and the charged emotions of the standoff with Tess' brother.

Colonel Tavington sent word first thing to Lord Cornwallis at Fort Carolina that he just got married and would like some time off. He was given five days. Word was sent to Major Bordon that morning as well, that he would be in charge of the Dragoons for the next few days. Bordon was not pleased.

The news spread quickly around the estate and the Fort that Tavington had married Bordon's girl, Miss Tess. Word of this had stunned all, no one knowing that the two had even courted. Congratulations and gifts began to pour in that very day.

That morning, Tess Tavington went to find Major Bordon and talk with him. She wanted desperately for him to understand and to have his blessing on her new marriage. There was no answer at his suite. He had really been there, but knew it was her and kept silent, refusing to answer the door.

Later that day, Tess saw her brother sitting alone on a bench under one of the great oak trees. She left the porch of the house and strolled over to him. She was full of hope that he could talk about this now, after having slept on it.

"Daddy," she called. He said nothing and stared at the ground. "Daddy," she said again. She now stood beside him, wanting badly to hug him.

"What do you want, Mrs. Tavington," he snapped. His voice was sharp and full of so much contempt.

"I want to talk to you," she said cautiously.

"There's nothing to say," he remarked shortly. He did not look at her.

"But there is," she implored.

"What then?" he asked curtly.

"Just let me explain—"

"What? There's nothing to explain," he interrupted, cutting her off right away. "It's very clear. You two carried on behind my back. You became pregnant. He did the decent think and married you."

"We love each other," she remarked in a lost, little voice.

"So you say," Bordon jeered.

"Daddy, please," she pleaded. "William and I want your blessing."

Bordon scoffed. "You didn't need my permission to court or marry him, so why do you seek my blessing now?"

"I just want you to understand," she said. She knelt on the ground in front of him, wishing to look into his eyes.

Bordon stood up quickly. "I understand everything," he said. Then he turned away from her. "And I understand nothing," he muttered under his breath.

"You were going to send me home. I wanted to be with William. I couldn't go home."

"Because you became pregnant. That's what happens when a girl beds a man!"

"That's not fair," cried Tess as her eyes began to mist over. "The same thing happened to you!" He had told her in his jail cell that his dead fiancée had been pregnant.

"That is off limits," he warned her. He did not feel like talking about Susannah to her.

"Look, if you want to talk, go home to your husband. He is who you seek wisdom and comfort from now. You made your choice."

"No, I haven't," she shot back. "There is no choice to be made. I want you both in my life and there is room for both of you!"

"No, Tess! You did make a choice: you chose to defy me!"

"Daddy, please! We want you to be happy for us. I want you to be part of my life," she begged. "And I want you to be part of my baby's life."

"You might as well be dead to me," Bordon said in a cold, unfeeling voice.

A look of horror and despair crossed her face at his words. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Bordon turned away from her, not wanting to see her tears, and fighting back his own sorrow, as well.

"Go home to your husband, Mrs. Tavington. I don't wish to see your face."

She brought her hand to her mouth as anguish choked out from her throat. Tess said nothing and fled into the house.

She ran straight into the arms of her husband. William held her tightly the whole time she cried. He couldn't help but feel responsible that his desires and longings for her one year ago had brought all this about, causing a rift between a once close family.

* * * * * *

The five day leave that William had for his honeymoon passed quickly. The Tavingtons had passed those five days mainly in their room, passionately affirming their love for each other and just enjoying the time alone together that they had fought so desperately for the past year.

Despite the deep love for his wife and joy at having even a few days to spend with her, he was anxious to get back to duty. He did so love being a cavalry commander.

William met briefly with the dragoons to ready for a patrol. He then walked into the horse barn and found his second in command there, loading his saddlebags.

Bordon looked up from what he was doing. He saw that his commander was just about to say something to him, but he cut him off shortly right away.

"Let us be clear about something," he began bluntly, "I don't want your words _or_ your company beyond Dragoon business. Just give me my orders and leave it at that."

William was taken aback, although he knew he would probably be treated coldly by his new brother-in-law.

"Look," said Tavington. "I am not one to interfere in the happenings between you and Tess—"

"But _you did_ when you married her," Bordon interrupted callously.

"I'll give you that," Tavington conceded. "Bordon, I just want to say a couple of things now. And, I will say them once, then I will leave you to wallow in yourself imposed sorrow."

Bordon shot him a mean look.

"I just want to talk to you about your daughter," the Colonel said simply.

"I have no daughter or sister," Bordon retorted sharply. "I am an only child."

"And you broke her heart the other day when you told her that," Tavington pointed out.

"Well, she should have thought more about the consequences before she laid in your bed and spread her legs," Bordon remarked crassly.

"Major, if you want to blame me for this, then that is fine," Tavington declared.

"But don't banish Tess from your life. She needs you."

"No she doesn't. She chose you!"

"Because you made her choose," Tavington said, raising his voice. He stepped back for a moment to compose himself, then continued.

"She doesn't have to choose between either of us. There is room for both of us in her life."

"No!" Bordon swore. "I don't trust her anymore."

"Come on, Bordon," Tavington urged. "Don't kick your only remaining family member out of your life. You two only have each other."

"Colonel," said Bordon coldly, "You're wasting your time with this. I refuse to talk about this anymore. You two will just have to lie in the bed you have made together." With that, he took the reins of his horse and walked it out of the barn.

William sighed. He gave up then and decided to let this go for now. He hoped that allowing some time to pass would bring Bordon back around.


	23. Chapter 22 Time

CHAPTER 22 Time

A little over a month had passed since Tess became Mrs. Tavington, and her father still had not spoken to her. She had mixed emotions whenever she saw him. The girl wanted to drop to her knees before him and beg forgiveness. Sometimes she welled up with tears and sometimes she was angry at him because he would not let her be happy. William did not interfere in the situation, still hoping that time would heal the hurt between the siblings.

Bordon had suffered in that month, too. He became very antisocial, spending a lot of time alone in his now large and lonely rooms. The officer had become very quiet, as well. Things were strained between he and William; they were now brother-in-laws and commander and subordinate of the same unit. Bordon barely spoke to the Colonel. If he dwelled on the situation, he would feel very bitter and angry toward Tess.

He'd also not been sleeping well. He'd often wake up in the middle of the night after a bad dream, thinking that he had heard Tess calling for him. He'd push back the covers, wanting to bolt from his bed to his daughter's side to comfort her, then he'd remember that she wasn't there anymore and that it was only a dream.

More so than the anger, Bordon felt lonely and melancholy. He missed his daughter very much. He realized that he broke his own heart by forcing her to choose between two men. She chose the man she loved and father of her child.

Major Bordon reflected on memories of Tess as he raised her. Many nights he had to comfort her when she couldn't sleep or was scared. He had held her when she cried and dried those tears countless times. Bordon sat at her bedside when she was sick and took care of her. The man had been her teacher, and praised her when she learned things or did something well.

He protected Tess from the world, which could be a cruel place sometimes. It had been very hard for him to let her go; to let her grow up. It was hard on him to think that another man was protecting and taking care of her. Maybe he feared that she would forget all about him.

Then he remembered when Tess was a baby and taking her first steps. Bordon was there holding her hands so that she wouldn't fall. At that time, he knew he had to let go of her so that she could learn to walk on her own. He had to watch her fall on her bottom a few times, but she would get up and try again. If she hurt herself when she fell, then Geoffrey comforted her, brushed off the dirt, and sent her on her way, toddling again.

He now knew that this was the same as that time. He had to let Tess go and let her be an adult. The Major knew he would have to let go of her to make decisions on her own. But, he could be there to comfort her if she needed it, or to help her up if she should "fall".

Bordon had also noticed the newlywed couple on occasions when they thought no one was watching. He noticed how they looked at one another, their faces so full of love. Seeing how affectionate and loving Colonel Tavington was to her helped him to understand that the man _did love_ his daughter; he had never witnessed this kind of behavior before from Tavington. Mostly, he realized how happy his daughter was, for there was always a smile upon her face, love in her eyes, and an air of joy swirling about her.

Now, Bordon stood upon the veranda of the manor house. He looked over and spied Tess sitting on a blanket in the shade of a large oak tree. He watched her as she sewed quietly and enjoyed the afternoon air.

After taking a deep breath of courage, Geoffrey stepped down off the porch and walked a little closer to where Tessa sat. He looked longingly at his daughter as she put down her sewing for a moment. He watched her as she sighed and looked out over the fields. Bordon kept watching as she put her hand upon her belly and rubbed it over where the tiny life within her was.

Bordon stayed back as he saw Tavington stroll over to her. Her husband took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. The couple seemed genuinely in love to him for they seemed not to care who saw their affection.

William stepped behind his wife and slipped his arms around her waist. As he did, she held up the baptismal dress she had been working on for him to see. Bordon saw William and Tess smile and say something to each other then observed the colonel nuzzle her ear.

Major Bordon took yet another deep breath and summoned up some courage. He then approached the happy couple cautiously. Tavington still held his wife in his arms as Bordon stepped in front of them. Will immediately felt Tess' body tense at the sight of her brother.

"May I talk to you for a moment, Tess?" Bordon asked.

"Not if you're going to admonish me," she said defensively.

Will thought Bordon had a different look about him. He believed the forlorn man to be sincere.

William tightened his arms around Tess. "Shhhh….Let him speak, Tess," he whispered, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright," she murmured back, turning her head to the side to look into her husband's eyes. He smiled a small, soft smile, then kissed her cheek.

"If you'll both excuse me, I have some paperwork to do," he lied. He walked into the house.

There was an awkward silence between them. Both looked at the ground, afraid to make eye contact.

Bordon broke the silence. "That is a beautiful Christening gown you're making," he commented as he admired the garment.

"Thank you," she replied, shyly,still not looking up at him.

The Major turned away for a moment, then turned back to her.

"Uh….If you like, I thought we could switch rooms," he said. "After all, you need a larger set of rooms, for you will soon have a family. I could take your smaller room since I no longer have—," he stopped short, then changed his words. "Since it is just me alone."

"Alright. That would help us. We were afraid we'd have to find a cabin or cottage in the country away from the safety of the plantation and fort. William was reluctant to do that because he can not be home all the time to protect us." Then, she immediately became quiet, feeling as if she'd said too much. She reverted back to her coldness of earlier. "I'll speak to William about it."

Both became quiet again. After another moment, Tess turned and began to walk toward the house. She didn't think her father had anything else to say.

"I miss you," Bordon called after her. These words stopped her in her tracks. She sighed, but did not turn to look back at him; she just couldn't.

Her father continued. "I just….wish I could have been there to walk you down the aisle," stammered Bordon. "Every father wants the chance to give his daughter away on her wedding day."

Tess turned back to him with tears in her eyes. She realized that he was trying hard to patch things up between them.

She began to cry, but choked back her sobs to say something. "You _were_ there with me, Daddy," she cried.

Tess ran to him and wrapped her arms about his neck, just as she had done so many times when she was little. He embraced her tightly. She wept upon his shoulder.

"I carried you in my heart," she sobbed. "I imagined you were there with me, escorting me to William, and then giving me to him. It made me happy to think this. And, I imagined that you were happy, as well!"

"I am happy if you are," Bordon conceded, his eyes now moist with tears. "He'd better be good to you and the baby always!"

"He is good to me, Daddy, and he always will be!"

Bordon took her by the shoulders and pushed her back gently to look in her face. "I always said that a soldier was not a suitable husband. But, I realize that William loves you and that he will always find a way to provide for his family."

Tess put her hand to Bordon's cheeks and wiped his tears away. He continued. "I realize that I was wrong. I can not throw any stones at you. I am a soldier and Susannah was going to marry me. If she would have decided that a soldier was not a good suitor, then I would have never shared love with her for the time that I did."

He let go of her and stepped backwards. "I could have decided that a poor, towns girl wasn't a suitable wife, but I didn't. So, who was I to say that you could not marry a soldier."

Bordon reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He wiped his daughter's tears away with it. As he did, he said "Do you remember how I used to do this every time you cried?"

"Yes! You were always there for me," Tess remembered.

"And I will always be here for you," he said. "If anything should ever happen to William, God forbid, I will be there to help you and take care of your child."

He paused for an instant, then added, "That is, if you want me too!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I would both need and want you there. As I want you in my life now! I have missed you so much!" She embraced him again as he held her close.

"Tess," Bordon began quietly, "Can you ever forgive me for putting a secure future ahead of your feelings?"

"Yes," she answered, "But, why must I forgive you when you felt you were doing the right thing by putting my best interest at hand. You were only trying to make sure that I did have a good and secure future."

"But it may have cost you happiness."

"It could have, but it didn't," remarked Tess. "If anything, I should apologize to you for _my_ deception and defiance—"

"Shhhhh", Geoffrey quieted her. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. "Tess, you are happy, and I feel confident that William Tavington will take care of you and a family and that has eased my worry. And, I am pleased to see you so full of joy."

She smiled at him as her eyes filled again with tears. He hugged his daughter to him again and held her for a moment.

After another moment, she left her father's embrace and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, Daddy, I want you to feel this." She took her father's hand and placed it on her once youthfully flat stomach. There was now a slight bulge there. Bordon smiled at this. He could see how excited she was.

"Feel how my belly has started to swell," she said with a big grin.

"Yes," he said as he nodded his head. He smiled softly at her, then kissed her cheek.

Unbeknownst to father and daughter, the Colonel had watched all of this from their bedroom window. He could tell just by the action and body language of the two that they had made amends. William smiled, very pleased that they had!


	24. Chapter 23 Waiting And Wondering

CHAPTER 23 Waiting and Wondering 

Time passed as summer crept into fall, then autumn faded to winter. William and Geoffrey had been away now more it seemed. They had their hands full fighting the war and dealing with rebels. The worst of the colonists was a man named Benjamin Martin. He was known as "the Ghost" because of guerilla tactics and the fact the he was elusive. They spent a lot of time chasing him down. The dragoons had been close to him quite a few times, and once had him, as well as some of his men, inside Fort Carolina. But, due to the fact that he had ridden in under a white flag under the premise of a prisoner exchange, the rules of war bound Generals Cornwallis and O'Hara to let the Ghost walk freely from the fort. This had been done with William present, and he seethed as O'Hara would not let him attack the man right then and there.

Tavington and Bordon had become very weary from the hard pace of their duty. It was winter now, so they were cold all the time. They constantly ran short of supplies. The two were wounded frequently, and old wounds seemed never to heal. They were tired from hard riding and fighting. They were exhausted from lack of sleep and were starving as they always ran out of food while away from home for days.

But, there were happier times at home. Both Bordon and Tavington would be relieved to see their beloved Tess waiting for them. She was always there for them with her warm smile and gentle ways.

As the months has passed, William was astounded at a personal transformation he had gone through. When Tess had first told him about the child, he was very upset about it, but hid it as well as he could. He loved Tess very much and had even toyed with the thought of asking her to marry him, but wanted to court a little longer at that time. He wasn't happy at having to ask her for her hand in marriage under the shadow of an unexpected pregnancy. But, he did the right thing and married her, even though he had wanted to wait a while longer.

After they were first married, he just could not believe she was pregnant. He didn't think Tess had lied to him, but he couldn't see any proof of it. He was unhappy that she was pregnant, but hid that from her, even though she suspected. After all, he blamed himself for it, reasoning that she couldn't have become that way without him!

The disbelief and shock of the pregnancy lifted a little as Tess began to show. He accepted the fact that he was going to be a father. It sank in mostly because he could see her normally flat stomach starting to round slightly.

Tavington became even more at ease with impending fatherhood the first day he felt his child move within Tess. The minute that Tess took his hand and placed it upon her swollen belly so that he could feel the baby kick was astounding. From that point on, he became very excited about becoming a daddy. That was when he realized and could feel just how real that little person inside his wife was. That moment was when William fell in love with his own child.

He was amazed and incredulous as the baby moved. In fact, he loved putting his hand on the swell. Tessa would smile whenever he rubbed her there. Sometimes William would reach beside him and touch her abdomen under the dinner table, making Tess laugh silently to herself.

Will caressed her swollen belly often trying to discern where the baby's head or feet were, hoping to feel one or the other. And sometimes, after a long or hard day, William would stretch himself out and recline with his head in Tessa's lap. He would put his cheek or ear against the swell, just wanting to be close. Will would fall asleep as she read her book.

Once in awhile, when they lay naked in bed, he'd brush a gentle kiss against her abdomen.

"Oh, William," she'd coo, always loving the feeling of his lips on the soft skin of her abdomen.

"That was for the baby, not you," he'd tell her.

She'd pretend to pout, then William would find his way up her body and kiss her mouth deeply and passionately, saying, "This kiss is yours."

Aside from the war and the trials and tribulations that arise for a cavalry commander, William Tavington was very happy in his home life. He had changed; he no longer whored around and enjoyed being married. He loved his young wife very much. Tavington could hardly wait to become a father and hold his child.

William respected Tess immensely. This was a woman who was going to bear his child. She also bore her pregnancy in a stoic fashion. She would often be sick or miserable, but did not complain about it. Will had heard from his married colleagues that childbirth was very hard on a woman, as well as painful. His wife was going to go through all that agony to bring his child into the world. This made him fall more in love with her every day!

* * * * * *

Shortly after breakfast, Tess heard horses gallop onto the estate. She put her book down, left the warmth of the fire and blanket she'd been curled up under, got out of her chair and walked slowly to the window. She looked outside and indeed, she saw horses and the familiar red and green uniforms of the Dragoons. With the fur trimmed, black plumed helmets on, and the darkness of the bleak winter morning, she could not see clearly if William or her father were among the men.

By now, Tess was very heavy with child, as her time to give birth was nearly at hand. She walked carefully down the stairs and outside the house.

She searched through the tents and the groups of men milling about, looking for her father and husband. Tess always felt some panic when she could not find them, afraid of the worst. She never seemed to remember that the men could have stopped at the Fort, sending the men back ahead of them, or that the unit may have split into small groups for raids or patrols.

Tess ran into Captain Wilkins in one of the tents. He was very pale. She thought that he had been injured.

"Captain," she asked of him, "are you hurt?"

He didn't answer and seemed absorbed in his thoughts. The man was very weary; his group of Dragoons had ridden most of the night.

She repeated her question, then touched his arm lightly so as not to startle him. He then told her he wasn't hurt and thanked her.

"Where are my husband and brother," asked Mrs. Tavington.

"We split the unit," he answered. "The two of them are together with some of the others. I went with Captain Wentworth's unit."

"Oh," she replied. She now knew that they would probably be in some time later. She lifted her skirts and turned to leave, but stopped herself. She was very concerned about Wilkins. This was a man that was normally very social and charming. He seemed to cower on the stool in the corner of the tent. He just wasn't acting like himself.

"Are you sure you're alright," she asked him again, seeking something more to confirm this.

The officer sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head. Tess knew something was terribly wrong.

"No, not really," answered Wilkins. He looked up at her with cold and distant eyes. She could tell something was troubling him. "M'am, I should tell you something before rumors get started."

Tess pulled another stool over and sat with the officer for a few moments. He was very shaky as he talked.

"Yesterday afternoon, we raided the village of Pembroke," he said. "We had received reliable information that some of the townspeople were helping Benjamin Martin, the ghost, and his band of rebels. We gathered all the townspeople, ALL of them: men, women, and children, into the church there. Colonel Tavington addressed them all there and was able to extract the Ghost's hiding place from one of them. After that, we boarded the church up and locked the doors. Usually, when we have done this in the past, it was to keep the villagers out of our way while we checked through the houses, then burned them. But this time……"

His voice trailed off, and he went back into his catatonic trance again. She shook him lightly, bringing the man back to reality. "Captain, as you were saying," she began, "what about this time? Was it different than times before?"

"Yes," he answered, looking away from her, as if it was painful for him to look into her eyes. She cocked her head to the side, silently urging the man to go on with his story.

"We usually only burn the houses, barns, and property," he stammered, "then we seize horses and livestock and whatever else is valuable or needed."

He stopped again, as if he didn't want to finish the story.

Tess was very concerned and implored him to go on. "Yes, Captain. Please go on. I am listening. I'm very worried for you. You look like you need someone to talk to."

"We burned the church," he said, in a very low voice.

There was noise in and outside the tent. She didn't hear what he said.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Tess apologized. "You burned the town and then what?"

"No. We burned the church," he corrected her. His voice was a little louder as he enunciated his words. "We left the village standing and confiscated nothing."

Tess was lost. The act didn't seem to register in her mind. She drew in a breath and closed her eyes. She was confused.

"Didn't you say there were people inside the church," she asked slowly, still puzzled.

"Yes," Wilkins answered with a heavy sigh. His eyes were downcast. "Everyone one of the villagers was in the church. We burned the church, killing everyone in it."

"But….I don't…..understand," Tess said, bewildered and in disbelief. "Why the whole village?"

"To punish them and make an example out of them," Wilkins replied. "The Colonel wanted to send the message that aiding rebels would not be tolerated and that a severe price would be paid for doing so."

Tess was in shock. She could not say anything.

Wilkins continued. "Your husband ordered the massacre. He directed me to throw the first torch. I refused at first, then he hung me with my own words. He reminded me of how I told him once that all traitors deserved to die. I had no choice but to do it. And now, all those men, women, and children are dead. I noticed that one of the women was heavy with child as you are."

Wilkins stopped short, sorry that he had blurted out the last part He was silent now, wishing he would quit seeing the dreaded scene in his head, and stop hearing the voices of the dying people in his mind.

"_Colonel Tavington ordered it,"_ the Captain said, emphasizing just who had. "It was his command to murder those people!"

He looked sorrowful. "I thought you deserved to know this, Mrs. Tavington. Because I fear that you will start to hear rumors about it, and you deserve to know the truth of the situation. I wish you didn't have to hear something like this." He was apologetic.

Tess thanked him numbly, then left him to his thoughts. She walked aimlessly about in the tent, now oblivious to the noise and activity going on around her. She was lost in her own musings.

Her heart was wrenched. She understood that William was a military officer and that he had his duty to attend to. She also knew that war could be very brutal. But she could not comprehend why a whole village, including children, had to be burned alive in a church as punishment or to set an example. Weren't there other ways to deal with the unruliness?

Tessa found her way out of the tent and walked back to the main house. How could a man who loved her so much and could not wait until his own child was born, take the lives of innocent people? Surely, some of them were innocent. How could William murder women and children, when he had a pregnant wife at home? Why did he kill the children with their parents, when he was so excited about his own child and becoming a father? Why?

As she walked up the stairway to their suite, she kept asking and wondering why?

She worried as well. She was afraid that William may get into trouble with his commanders, going too far this time with his brutality and harshness. She knew that William sometimes got into trouble with them when he would use his initiative, instead of going strictly by the rules. He had complained to her about this, explaining that as an officer and commander, the rules of War were not applicable to every situation out there.

But, Tess was even more worried that word of this would get around the Colonial army and militia. And when it did, Tavington would be a man with a price on his head. Tess dreaded him being captured by the rebel army, fearing that they would forego the pleasure of the bounty in exchange for the satisfaction of torturing the man.

Once inside her room, Tess laid down on their bed and wept hard out of pity for those people, fear for her husband's welfare, anger at his actions, and selfishly for herself. She cried herself to sleep, wishing Wilkins had never told her what had transpired.

* * * * * *

During the lunch hour of the same day, a lone dragoon rode onto the estate. It was Private Higgins. He was tired, bedraggled, and dirty. His uniform was torn and disheveled and parts of it bloodstained. He was injured, but dismounted his horse immediately in search of Captain Wentworth, third in command. He handed some papers in a satchel to an infantry soldier and asked him to run them up to Colonel Tavington's room.

Tess was writing in her diary when a knock came at her door. She rose slowly to her feet and carried her pregnant body to the door and opened it.

"Are you Mrs. Tavington?" the soldier asked.

"Yes," she replied.

The soldier thrust something into her hands. She recognized it immediately as one of William's satchels.

"I was asked to give this to you," he said. "I was instructed to tell you to put it with your husband's papers."

"Who gave this to you—my husband?"

"No," he answered. "Private Higgins gave it to me."

"Where is he now?" asked Tess.

"He's in the medical tent." With that, he left in a hurry.

Tess put the satchel on Will's desk. She was confused. She wondered if William was back and why he didn't come up to see her. Anxious to see if William and her father had returned, she left her room again to search through the tents.

Entering the medical tent, she immediately saw Private Higgins. He was being bandaged when Tess walked over to him.

She greeted the Private with concern and inquired about his injuries. His arm was in a sling, the result of having been hit in the shoulder with the butt of a musket. It produced a cracked collarbone. The man deemed himself lucky that the gun hadn't hit his head. His other arm had been slashed.

"Are my husband and brother here," she asked him.

"No," he answered. "Colonel Tavington sent me here to retrieve a rescue patrol. I was the only one able to ride."

"Able to ride? What do you mean?" she asked.

"We were ambushed during breakfast early this morning," he began. "It was rebels. But, I think it was a revenge raid." The private winced as his arm was wrapped, then went on. "One of the rebels was Gabriel Martin."

"The Ghost?" she asked, having heard William and her brother talk frequently of them.

"No, his son," Higgins replied. "The day before we raided a village and had to execute many of the townspeople."

"Pembroke?", asked Tess.

"Yes! You know?"

"Yes, I do, Private. Please go on. What happened? You mentioned revenge?" She was desperate to know of the welfare of her William and her father.

"Yes. We recognized Martin's son and another man, a minister. He was the minister of the church we destroyed, so we knew this band was from Pembroke. We also had received information that Gabriel Martin was married to a girl from the town. We knew who she was, and she died in the church."

Higgins paused for a moment as his dressing was tied off. "Gabriel Martin was leading the raid."

Tess began to get a sick feeling. She dreaded hearing the rest of the story from the young private, but had to know what happened.

The private continued. "All of us were injured. I was the least hurt of everyone."

"What about my husband and brother, did you see them? Were they hurt badly?"She asked.

"Your husband was able to stand. He was trying to help with the injured. He asked me to ride back here for help."

"And my brother," she asked anxiously.

"Um….he was hurt worse than the Colonel, I saw him laying on the ground. The Colonel was with him as I left."

Tess closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that William was able to stand, and that he was with her father. She was also proud knowing that, even though her husband himself was hurt, insisted on staying with his men and helping the injured. She admired his devotion to his men. His compassion toward his injured dragoons made her love him just that much more.

Captain Wentworth entered the tent and came over to the two. He greeted Mrs. Tavington politely, then turned to the young cavalryman. "Higgins, the rescue patrol is ready to go now."

"I am sorry I don't have more or better news for you, Mrs. Tavington," Higgins apologized. "I must leave quickly now to lead the patrol back to get them. When I return in a few hours, I'll have the Colonel and the Major with me."

She thanked him and bid him farewell. Tess then returned to the main house, to wait out the next few hours in agony, longing to see her husband and father. She knew they would be very long hours.

Even though she was very pregnant and tired easily these days, she vowed that she would help the doctors and medics tend her father's and husband's wounds as soon as they arrived. That way, at least she could be near them and help to comfort both the men.


	25. Chapter 24 Aftermath And Confusion

CHAPTER 24 Aftermath And Confusion

As Tess waited for William's unit of dragoons to appear, her mind, soul, and heart were twisted into knots as she dwelled on all that she'd heard that morning. _Revenge?She asked herself. Did Private Higgins really think it was a retaliatory act, instead of a war related ambush? Could it have been vengeance? No. This is a time of war. It had to have been a raid. Someone must have seen the small unit of dragoons—their uniforms are well known—one can't miss those bright red jackets and black plumed helmets. That's it, certainly. A spy saw them and tipped the rebels off, so they took advantage of the small numbers and attacked._

The longer Tess denied the revenge factor, the tighter it gripped her. Her heart began to sink as reason took over. _Would Gabriel Martin really lose sight of the ultimate goal of the rebels to avenge his wife? There is a war at hand. The colonists are fighting hard for their beliefs. There is no time for personal vendettas._

But then, logic made her reverse the situation. _What if the rebels attacked this area? She asked herself. What if Benjamin or Gabriel Martin gave the order to raid this plantation? What if one of them led the ambush? _

Then, Tessa's thoughts became even darker. _What if I got killed in this raid? I am the wife of an officer. I am carrying his child. William would be distraught. _

Tess' heart sank when she realized she knew exactly what her husband would do—she knew him too well. _William would want revenge. Even though he was an officer that put duty to King and Country above all else, he would make the time to exact his retaliation. _

She knew that the feeling of being out of control after losing a loved one could temporarily drive one mad. Grief and anger often went hand in hand, and she had known this. She was only too aware that William would want revenge, the same as Gabriel Martin had wanted it when Mrs. Martin was killed. Obviously, Martin and the other Pembroke rebels had found out, or figured out on their own who did the killing. It was obvious that they placed the blame squarely on the Dragoons—and probably pointed the finger directly at Colonel Tavington.

The time passed slowly as she waited. All her musings were giving her a headache and driving her mad. She put a cold compress on her head and laid back in her bad. Tess fell asleep from sheer mental and emotional exhaustion.

Around 4:00 that afternoon, she was awakened by commotion outside her window. She looked down and saw a busy place. A regiment of infantry Redcoats had come in just recently and they were scurrying about. Tess also noted some supply wagons were parked about, as well. Tess hoped that her husband's division might be back by now. A small amount of relief washed over her. She knew that both men were injured, but had faith that they would get through them, and she would be strong enough to weather the storm, as well. She left her room for the third time to search the tents on the grounds of the plantation.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Tess, William and her brother were there in this group. The severely injured men and the dead had been loaded on to the wagons and had arrived in this wave of humanity. The beds and cots of the medical tents were full because of a skirmish that had happened nearby earlier in the afternoon. A medic had noticed that Will was hurt. He pulled Tavington into the conference tent, sat him on one of the tables, and went to work on his wounds.

Colonel Tavington had sustained some sword slashes about his body. But, the most serious injury was a gunshot wound to his left side. It had passed completely through his side, missing any vital organs, but breaking a couple of his ribs in the process. Tavington clinched his teeth each time the needle and thread passed through his side as his wound was stitched. He winced aloud as the medic wrapped his middle tightly, needing to bind the wound and injured ribs.

Will looked up and out the open tent flap. He noticed Private Snowden passing the opening. This young man had been with Captain Wentworth's group, so he was walking about, uninjured, trying to help. Tavington called the young man's name. He heard, and entered the tent.

By now, news of the ambush had spread. The private saw his commander sitting upon the table, attended by the medic. He noticed that Colonel Tavington, an officer that prided himself on being in proper uniform, and looked impeccable in it even after a battle, was uncharacteristically disheveled. He was unshaven, his hair hung long, loose, and wavy about his shoulders, and his face was smudged with gunpowder. His ruffled, white shirt was dirty and ripped. There was a hole in it on the side surrounded by a mild blood stain.

"Snowden, would you please do something for me," he asked.

"Yes, sir," the Private answered.

"Go to my room and tell Mrs. Tavington that I am home now," he began. "But instruct her to stay there until I come and get her. Tell her that I want to escort her down here. She is very near to giving birth and she exhausts easily. And, there is so much commotion going on down here that I fear it will overwhelm her. Do you understand, Private?"

"Yes, sir. I will tell her and I will stay with her, if you so wish," complied Snowden.

"No, just tell her to wait for me. I am sure she will understand," ordered the Colonel.

Snowden was off to the house. As he was looking for the Colonel's wife, he didn't know that she was already outside, looking through the tents, barns, and outbuildings, searching for the two men she loved.

She had not searched very long when she came to one tent. Unbeknownst to her, she was entering the tent that was next to the command tent where Tavington was being attended to. A soldier hat she didn't know was rushing out of the tent. She caught his attention as he hurried past her.

"Excuse me sir,"she began, "I am looking for the Green Dragoons. Are there any in there?" She pointed inside the tent.

"Dragoons?" he asked her.

"Yes. Cavalry," she said.

"What kind of uniforms," the man asked.

"Oh. Red and green riding jackets. Black breeches…..", she described to the man.

"No—Oh, yes! Yes there are a couple in there," the man said, nodding his head. He seemed a little confused as he spoke. The man quickly went on his way. Tess had noted all the commotion in this area. She assumed that the man had been overwhelmed by all that was going on around him and was probably trying to do the jobs of three men at once.

Tess walked into the tent. She saw white sheets covering the bodies and knew right away that this was where they were bringing some of the dead from all the different units. She started to back out of the tent immediately, knowing her brother and husband weren't in there because Higgins told her they were injured.

But, before she was out of the tent all the way, something caught her eye. She thought she saw a red and green uniform at the opposite end of the tent, the very furthest body from where she stood. She immediately felt badly for William and her father, knowing that both officers hated it every time they lost one of their men. She wondered who it was. Tess stepped back in and wandered down to the end of the tent, wishing to see who it was. Then, she'd know and it would help her when comforting her husband and father later.

As she approached, two soldiers, their coats off, vests on and sleeves rolled up, were covering the body up with a sheet. When they saw her approaching, they knew from experience that it was probably someone representing the unit trying to assemble a list of the dead or wounded men. When she was next to the cot, the men pulled the sheet back.

Tessa's eyes rounded and her mouth dropped open. She immediately felt waves of sickness come over her. Her throat constricted and choked off her breath momentarily.

The two orderlies noticed her very pregnant condition and that she was hyperventilating. They did not know who she was.

"Are you alright, Madam," one of the men asked.

Tess began to tremble and tears came to her eyes. She let out a horrible scream, then fainted onto the ground. The dragoon that lie on the cot next to where she had fainted was her father, Major Geoffrey Bordon. He was dead.

* * * * * *

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Tavington asked of Private Snowden.

"I went to your suite and she wasn't there," the young soldier answered. "I checked the mansion and she was nowhere to be seen. I asked around and spread the word that she was missing and for her to be brought right to you when she is found."

Tavington sighed, not happy that she wasn't waiting for him in their room, but knowing that the Private made an effort to find her. As Tavington opened his mouth to talk again, a soldier ran into the tent.

"Colonel Tavington," the young infantry soldier began, "come with me quickly. It's your wife."

"Where is she," he demanded as he bolted off the table.

"In the next tent."

With that, Tavington charged out of the command tent to the one next to it.

"Where's my wife?" he shouted to one of the men at the other end of the tent.

After Tess had passed out, someone that had come into the tent saw her and knew who she was. Word was passed on and someone who knew Tavington was sent to fetch him.

"Are you Colonel Tavington?" the orderly asked.

"Yes!"

The medic motioned for the officer to move closer.

When he got there, he saw his wife laying motionless in the arms of the other orderly. She was next to the cot which held Bordon.

Tavington knelt down next to her. The orderly that held her spoke up.

"She fainted, sir," said the man as he dabbed a cold cloth over her forehead. "She came into the tent and we thought she wanted to see this body. We pulled the sheet back, she screamed, then passed out."

William let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. He looked at Bordon's lifeless body, then back at his wife, still lying unconscious. He spoke. "This is Major Bordon, my second in command. He is her father."

The men understood right away and nodded silently. The orderly passed Tessa's limp body into the arms of her husband. Tavington held her there and was given a blanket to wrap around her.

William continued to hold his wife for a few moments. He whispered encouragement to her in a low voice. As he looked down at her, he was very worried. _She should not have come out here, he thought._

Will laid her back on his arm so that he could sponge her face with a wet cloth. He gently stroked her forehead and smoothed back her tussled hair from her face. His fingers caressed her cold cheeks softly. Then he pulled her upwards and held her close to him, her cheek to his chest.

After a few more minutes, he felt her start to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was disoriented.

Tavington cooed softly to her. She recognized his deep voice and sat up. She looked around.

"William?" she asked in a lost voice.

"It's me, Tess. I'm here," he said. He tried to gently pull her back to him, but she resisted, wanting to sit up.

He tried to be reassuring to her. "It's alright darling. Stay calm and rest back on me."

Tess complied, and leaned back in his arms. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "You fainted."

As the haze cleared from her mind, she was trying to remember what she was doing before she fainted. As she lay back quietly in William's arms, she recalled that she had been looking for her father and husband. Then, she remembered something. She sat up out of William's arms and looked at the cot.

"Oh Father! Oh my God, Father! Father," she cried. Tess then pushed away from Will and touched the cot. She broke down and wept hard, laying her head upon Major Bordon's body.

William felt his heart break for her, knowing there was nothing he could do. He let her cry, staying with her, rubbing her shoulders and back as she sobbed onto Bordon's lifeless corpse.

Tessa tried to pick her brother's solid body up into her arms. She wanted to embrace him a last time. He was too heavy and she too exhausted to pull him against her. She kept trying, desperately needing to hold him.

Tavington realized her struggle to heave her brother's body up to hers, straining her and not good on her condition. William grasped her gently and tried to pull her away.

The girl did not want to let go of her father. "No! No!", she implored as her husband tried to pull her away. Major Bordon's blood now smeared the dress that she wore.

After another minute of struggle, he pulled his wife gently away from the cot. She was tired and gave into her weakness, unable to lift her brother's torso up from the cot.

Tavington guided her back to him. He enfolded her into his arms and held her close as she cried onto him.

Suddenly, something clicked inside of her and she remembered what she had been told had taken place that day. Tess then tried to break away from her husband. He held her firmly and would not let her go.

"Murderer!," she cried out as she sobbed. "Murderer!" She pounded on his chest and shoulders with her fists and fought to get away from him. "Murderer!"

She wept very hard and continued to struggle in her husband's embrace. After a few seconds, he could feel her body going limp. She had worn herself out. When she could fight no more, she let him pull her back against his body. Tess buried her head in his shoulder.

"Murderer," she said again softly, still crying hard as she did. Her voice was muffled even more by his shoulder. She murmured the word again as she wept. "Murderer."


	26. Chapter 25 A Long Night

CHAPTER 25 A Long Night

In the waning sunlight, Major Geoffrey Bordon was put to rest. Tessa Bordon-Tavington sobbed uncontrollably as William held her tightly, supporting her throughout the short funeral. At the conclusion, Tavington helped his pregnant wife to the coffin. She kissed her father's forehead and cheek and laid an evergreen wreath, which smelled wonderfully of a tranquil forest, upon his chest.

Colonel Tavington moved her back from the coffin as the mourners—officers and dragoons—made their ways to the body to pay their respects. As the lid was placed on the casket, a tearful Tess felt her head start to spin. She trembled and her knees buckled. Will felt her body go limp and immediately hooked his arm under her knees and scooped her up into his embrace. He looked down at his wife. She was weeping softly and shaking. She had not fainted but had collapsed from exhaustion, grief, and the overwhelming events of the day.

William turned to the other mourners and the chaplain. "Please excuse us. I am sorry, but I must put her in bed."

"Perfectly understood," the minister said, echoing the sentiments of everyone there.

Tavington carried her into the house and up the stairs to their rooms. He put her down on the bed and tried to leave her side to get the water pitcher, but she clung to him tightly. She was weeping hard again. Tess had not stopped crying since she found her father's lifeless body.

When she settled down a little bit, Tavington was able to retrieve a glass of water for her to drink. He sat back down on the edge of the bed with her. They both sipped from the water glass.

As she sobbed lightly still, she looked at her husband to say something. Her eyes were full of tears as she spoke.

"I'm sorry I called you a 'murderer' , William."

Tavington had been so strong since Bordon's death early that morning. He felt he had to be to comfort his wife. But, now, her words of apology to him brought tears to his own eyes. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, trying to fight the tears back.

He took Tess' hands in his and held them, caressing them with his thumbs. He sniffled and choked as he felt his throat tighten. The salty tears were stinging his eyes.

Tess looked up at him. His eyes were brimmed and moist with tears. His voice was shaky and broken as he spoke.

"I paid a heavy price to punish and make example of a village that wouldn't talk."

He paused for a moment to choke back his own tears, still trying to be strong for his wife. Then he continued.

"In the end, it got me no closer to the Ghost, and I lost half my brigade." He let go of one of her hands to wipe his eyes. He shook his head. "It was not worth it."

"Oh, William," Tess said tearfully as she touched his cheek. She wiped away the remaining tears with her fingers.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms about her. "I promise I'll take good care of you." He touched her swollen belly. "Both of you," he added, his voice still shaky.

It was a long night for the Tavingtons. As they laid in bed together, William held her against his body, trying to console her. She cried the whole night. Just as she'd begin to settle down and William would think she was close to falling asleep, she would be overtaken again by tears.

As her head lay on his chest, she sobbed, "I want my father. I want him back."

"Shhhh," he hushed her gently, trying to quiet her down. "I know darling."

William held her tight and caressed her body, trying to soothe her.

"Now I have no family left," she cried. Sobs wracked her body, wearing her out. Her poor body shook against Will's.

Tavington knew her words were not meant to hurt him. He knew she implied that her parents and beloved brother were gone.

He hugged her to him and kissed her forehead. "The baby and I are your family now. We will always love you and take care of you."

"I know William," she sniffled. She buried her face in his shoulder and wept. "I wanted my father to be a part of our child's life. I wish he could be here to see the baby!"

The Colonel kissed her cheek and stroked her long hair back from her face. "Hush Tess," he whispered with his lips pressed softly to her forehead. "Try to go to sleep."

"Father. Oh Father. Why?" she murmured as she sobbed weakly. William judged it to be very early in the morning, noticing that the moon had set. He could tell that Tess was relinquishing her grief to exhaustion. Her sobs had become weaker and her voice had turned to a frail whisper.

"Why? Why?" she chanted, almost inaudibly as her body wore itself down.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep," William coaxed her, in a calming voice.

After a few moments, he felt her body ease. She was quiet a little while longer. Then, William heard her breathing become soft and rhythmic. She had stopped fighting with her grief and had finally given in to sleep. William was relieved and thankful.

Tavington laid there without moving a muscle, not wanting to wake his peaceful wife. He closed his own eyes and tried to sleep, but it was a futile effort. So, he laid there quietly just resting and watching over his wife.

After two more hours passed, he carefully slipped out from under his wife's pregnant body, and left her tucked in and sleeping soundly in their bed. He dressed silently for duty and left the room.

It was early at 7:00am. He sat on the couch in the parlor as he waited for breakfast to be cooked and served. He was alone.

After a few moments, he felt disoriented slightly as he looked up to find Colonel Banastre Tarleton shaking his shoulder gently.

"Tav?" he said quietly. "Tav?"

"Huh," William said looking around.

"It's Ban," he said to the other officer as he looked confused. "You must have dozed off."

"Yes, I think I did," William replied. "It was a very long night."

"I can only imagine it was," remarked Ban. "I'm very sorry about Bordon's passing. He was a good man and fine officer."

"Yes, he was," Tavington agreed.

Ban sat down in the reading chair across from the couch. Even though Tavington always looked well dressed and impeccable in his uniform, Tarleton thought that Will looked like Hell today.

"How is your wife," Ban asked with concern.

"Taking this very badly," answered Colonel Tavington. "She cried hard all night. I could do nothing to console her. She finally wore herself out and fell asleep around five this morning. I've had no sleep at all. "

Tarleton shook his head and sighed. "Sorry to hear that."

"We did not want this to happen now," said Will. "Especially in her condition. She does not need the extra worry."

"When is the child due?"

"In about 3 weeks," Tavington replied. "I can not wait until that time. I fear that it is the only thing that will take her mind off losing her brother."

The two officers were silent for a moment. Then Ban noticed that Will's eyes were very heavy and could see that his comrade was fighting hard against nodding off again.

Banastre spoke out. "William, why don't you let me take your duty today. You look utterly exhausted."

"I am," Tavington answered. He mulled Ban's offer over in his mind, then decided what to do.

After another moment, William answered Tarleton's offer. "No, Ban. I can't let you do that. Soldiers die every day, and other commanders don't get those days off. The war does not stop for nor revolve around grief."

"But, this is different," Ban pointed out. "This is your brother-in-law. And your wife needs you and especially in her delicate condition."

"But aren't you off duty today," Tavington asked, just now noticing that Ban was dressed in casual clothes, not in his uniform.

"Yes," answered Ban, "but I haven't any plans, so I might as well do it. You have helped me out with my division before and would again, if need be."

William stretched his stiff, long frame of a body out and yawned. "Alright," he answered

his colleague, "but I will re-pay the favor to you again soon."

"Don't give it another thought," Ban said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you, Ban," William replied, "on behalf of myself and my wife."

William excused himself to go back upstairs, asking Ban if he would please tell the staff to send his breakfast up to his suite. But, Ban knew that William needed some 'military' company now, and, that Mrs. Tavington needed some rest. Banastre knew that if Will ate upstairs in his suite, he'd probably end up waking his wife. And, even though Will was tired, he thought, he could stay up one more hour and visit over breakfast, then retire back to his room for a rest. Ban knew he could keep Will awake long enough with his banter through breakfast! So, he talked Tavington into staying downstairs with him for the meal.


	27. Chapter 26 Labor Of Love

CHAPTER 26 Labor Of Love

The next few days were difficult for Tessa Tavington. She grieved hard every day for her brother. She wasn't eating or sleeping. What little of each she did get was only because her worried husband begged her to, for the sake of the baby.

Tess was so deeply depressed. The baby's clothes that she had been sewing prior to the trauma now sat on a basket, left undone and untouched. Tess' old bedroom, when she and Bordon had lived there, had been made into a nursery. Things were left unfinished in it, as well. Tavington now dressed the cradle he'd made for the baby with a soft mattress, sheets, and quilt that Tess had made for the baby. He recalled how Tess could not wait to finish things in the nursery, now she had lost interest.

She did not speak of the baby or touch her belly. When Tavington caressed the swollen abdomen, he thought that even their child was mourning, for the baby seemed not to move or kick as much. He knew that the baby had to be feeling its mother's sadness.

Through all of Tess' grief, Tavington stayed close to her and continued to be her strong pillar of support. She needed her husband badly at this time. He was patient with her and things that went undone, having great faith that her grief would lift soon.

He knew she was getting better just a week after Bordon had died. The light of a candle had awoken him and he noticed he was in bed alone. Tavington looked up to find Tess out of bed and sewing some of the baby's clothes.

William left their bed and went to her. He knelt before her and smiled as he placed his hand on her knee.

"I'm so far behind," she said, smiling wearily down at her husband. "I've got to get these clothes done."

"At 3 in the morning," Tavington asked. He noticed that she looked very pale and ill at ease.

"I know, William," she began. "I couldn't sleep. I just……..I can't seem to get comfortable anymore."

"You need your rest," he remarked.

"Yes, I know," she agreed, "but, I didn't feel well laying there. I was so uncomfortable. I couldn't relax. I actually felt better once I got up and walked and sat. I feel easier sitting upright than reclining backwards."

She put down her needle and thread and reached out to touch Will's cheek. She smiled delicately at him.

He put his hands on both arms of her chair and raised himself to her. William brought his face to hers and kissed her gently, yet passionately. As he pulled back from her, he noticed that she was shaky and pale. He was concerned.

"Darling, do you feel alright?"

"No, not really," she confessed. "I feel flushed one moment and cold the next, hence why I am wrapped in this blanket. I'm sick to my stomach and nauseous, too."

Tavington touched her forehead with his hand. Then, he put his cheek against hers, searching for a temperature. "I think you may have a fever. I'll get the doctor."

"William, no, I don't feel well, but I am pregnant. This is to be expected," she commented, trying to calm her husband. She took his hands in hers knowing that Will was worried.

"I'll be fine. I am just miserable right now because I am so large with this child. As soon as the baby is born, all this will dissipate, and I'll feel much better!"

With that, she gave William's hands a reassuring squeeze and smiled sweetly at him. "Go back to bed, Will. I'll be fine. I promise to get back in bed when I am tired."

"Alright," he relented. He brushed a light kiss against her lips and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, William," she repeated his words.

As William turned to go back to bed, he heard his wife call back to him.

"William," she began. He turned to look at her. "I haven't been able to go down to his grave. It's just…..It's……." her voice trailed off.

Tavington rushed back to her side, fearing she was near to tears. "Shhhh…..don't", he said.

She shook her head and sighed. "It's just too painful right now," she remarked, but remained strong. "But after the baby is born, I will go to him them. I'd like to take our child there with me."

"Sure," Tavington nodded with a comforting expression on his face. He was very pleased that she had not broken down when she spoke of her father this time. William felt better now, knowing that she was getting over her brother's death.

* * * * * *

Tess did find her way back to bed, but did not sleep. She was still so uncomfortable as she lay there, unable to rest. She had only crawled back into bed to be close to William because she was cold.

Now, the two of them were up. William had to beg her to come to breakfast. He was worried that she was not feeding the growing infant inside her enough. She refused, though, feeling too sick to her stomach to eat. She was thirsty, and did agree to do with him downstairs to the mess for some kind of warm drink.

Tess took William's arm as they descended the staircase. She leaned hard on her husband. She felt weak and dizzy.

After two more slow steps down, she stopped suddenly and grabbed her back, feeling a spasm in it. She groaned and asked to stop for a moment until the ache passed.

A minute later, it dissipated slightly, enough that she could resume the steps. But after more steps, she grasped her belly, moaned and held her breath.

"What is it?" Tavington asked with concern.

"I just feel so sick, William," she replied. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I'll just go back to our room. Would you please have then send some tea up to me?"

"Yes," he said. "I'll help you back up, then I'll go on."

"Alright," she said.

As William turned to head back up, he noticed the grip of his wife's fingers on his arm to be very tight. He noticed her body was trembling and she looked strange.

Instantly, she groaned again in pain, grabbed her middle and doubled over. Her breathing had turned to panting. She felt the pains in her side and back now. Her knees were weak.

"Oh God!" she moaned.

"What is it?" William asked in fear.

"I'm not sure," she remarked. "Would you please help me to sit down here."

William eased her down upon the stairs and knelt upon a step a couple of steps below where she sat. He was worried. He reached up and stroked some loose tendrils of hair back out of her face. She was flushed.

Tess cried out again and leaned forward, resting her head in her lap. This cry brought part of the house staff and Mrs. McKinnon, the house mistress, running to the stairway.

"William," Tess whispered through labored breathing, "I think the baby's coming."

"Alright," he replied nervously and afraid. "Let's get you back up to bed."

William looked down at the horrified people at the foot of the staircase. "Could you please fetch the Midwife. We need her."

They complied and one of the servants set off with a message for the Midwife, an American that was an English loyalist, staying with a loyalist family on a nearby plantation.

William picked his wife up and carried her up to their room. He forgot his hunger, now filled with excitement and worry over the impending birth of his child.

He tucked Tess back into bed. She was breathing erratically and whimpering. William left her only for a moment to retrieve a bowl of cool water and a clean linen. He placed it on the table near the bed.

As he dabbed the wet rag across her flushed skin, his wife winced with a labor pain. He looked at her pretty face and saw that she was fighting hard to be brave and fight back tears. Will leaned over and kissed her forehead. He smiled down at her as he took her hand.

"William, it hurts," she said. "Oh, it hurts."

* * * * * *

An hour had passed since Colonel Tavington had put his wife to bed and he was still sitting with her. He had hold of her hand and was wiping her down with a cold rag.

Tess squeezed his hand hard and whimpered whenever a labor pain hit. Will was trying to help ease her pains. She had rolled on to her side and he rubbed her lower back and shoulders, as well as stroked her cheeks and forehead tenderly. He felt badly, thinking that she wouldn't be in this position if he would not have made her pregnant.

Finally, after another hour, the midwife arrived. She was ushered into the Tavington's room by a servant. Her name was Hannah. She brought a young lady with her named Jane. Hannah explained that she would be leaving soon to return to Ireland and that Jane would become the midwife for the English estates and the Fort in that area. One of the female house servants was assigned to fetch things the midwife needed.

"Colonel, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now," the young midwife, Jane said.

He nodded his head. He leaned down and kissed Tess' lips softly. "I have to leave now, but I'll be right outside the door," he said, trying to reassure her with a smile.

Tessa's face contorted and she burst into tears. She was in pain and very afraid. "William, please don't leave me," she sobbed. "It hurts and I am afraid."

This tugged at his heart and made his throat tighten. It took everything he had to fight back his own tears. He didn't want to leave his young wife. He wanted desperately to stay with her, help her through the pain and comfort her fears. But, he knew well that he would not be allowed to stay.

He caressed her cheek and smoothed back her hair. "Tess, you'll be fine," he said, feigning confidence, "You are in good hands."

"But, William….,"she wailed.

"Shhhhhh," he tried to calm her. "Everything will be alright And when I come back in here, you'll be holding our baby." With that, he squeezed her hand and brushed a light kiss against her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, William," she sniffled and watched him as he left the room.

The women went to work after the Colonel left.

"Mrs. Tavington, your labor is moving very quickly," Hannah said. "Your baby will be here before you know it!"

"It's so painful," Tess cried.

"I know," Hannah said in an understanding voice. "The first child is always the worst. After this one, you'll know what to expect for the rest of your children. The pain with them should not be as bad."

Tess started to cry again. The younger lady, Jane, sat down next to her on the bed and dabbed her forehead with water.

"Just think, Mrs. Tavington, when this is done today, you'll have a beautiful baby. And as you hold it in your arms, you'll forget all this pain you felt."

Tessa felt a little reassured and tried to calm herself. She felt exhausted already. And she had to push yet.

William passed an anxious hour outside their bedroom. He was trying to stay calm himself. He got up to pace when he nearly ran Mrs. McKinnon over. She had come up to check on the progress of things and bring tea to all of them.

She gave the Colonel a reassuring look and stayed in the room with him for a moment. They both sat down as she gave him a cup of tea. He took a sip and set it down. Then he heard his wife scream. His head whipped back to look at the door, wishing he could see through it.

Mrs. McKinnon knew he was worried. She put her hand on his elbow in a comforting manner. "She'll be fine, Colonel. Pain is normal in childbirth."

William could say nothing. He was very worried about his wife. Her groans of pain were breaking his heart. He felt completely helpless. She was going through so much to bring a tiny life into the world.

Mrs. McKinnon spoke again. She knew that this would be the worst birth for him as a first time father. The waiting during the children to come wouldn't be this bad. "Colonel, in a few hours, there will be a new little Tavington."

"Yes," he said, and sighed.

"Do the two of you want a boy or girl," she asked politely. She was trying to take his mind off of his wife's birthing in the next room.

"Either is fine with me," Tavington said, taking another sip of his tea and seeming to ease slightly. "My wife would like to give me a son, though, for the first child."

"Have you chosen names?" queried Mrs. McKinnon.

"Yes," he answered. "Um….Patrick William Geoffrey for a boy, and Juliette Elizabeth for a little girl."

"Oh, Colonel, those are fine names for your children," Mrs. McKinnon remarked.

With that, there was a groan, then a louder pained scream that came from the room.

"William!"

Tavington jumped to his feet with a look of panic on his face. He heard the hurt in Tess' voice as she called for him. He stalked with purpose to the bedroom door. He was going in there.

Mrs. McKinnon was able to grab his hand before he turned the doorknob. She pulled back on him, trying to get him to calm down and take a seat.

"Colonel, Colonel," she pleaded, "Please, sit back down. Everything will be fine. It is painful, but I assure you, that both of you will remember none of this when you are holding your child in your arms that first time."

She saw the look of helplessness and utter desperation on his face. She had to do something. She pulled the man back over to the couch and physically pushed him down to sit.

"I'll be right back, sir," she said in a calming voice. "I'll go check on her and come back out to stay with you."

He nodded his head numbly. She quickly disappeared through the door.

William heard the voices of the midwife and Tess again.

"Alright, now, push," he heard the midwife say.

"Oh! Oh……My God!" he heard his wife cry out. "Please make it stop!"

William put his head in his hands as he felt his eyes sting with tears. There was nothing he could do for her. This was so traumatic for both of them, that at that point, he thought they'd never have another child. He rashly decided that he'd be as careful as possible from then on when he made love to her, so as not to make her go through this again. His mind raced through the foolish thoughts.

Mrs. McKinnon appeared again. She saw the distraught Colonel with his head in his hands. She went to him and touched his shoulder.

"Why don't you come downstairs to the parlor, sir. Let me make you something a little stronger than tea."

He was hesitant to leave his wife's side. Then, after a moment of thought, he relented. He nodded, thanked Mrs. McKinnon, and followed her downstairs.

* * * * * *

Later, just after two that afternoon, Tess was on her last push.

"Alright, Mrs. Tavington," Hannah coaxed, "The baby is almost out. I know you're tired, but just one more push should do it."

Tessa Tavington was worn out, weak, and feverish. Jane helped her to sit up so that she could bear down once more. She groaned aloud as she did.

"Well, well, the first Tavington child is a daughter," said Hannah.

The baby was very quiet, not uttering a cry as she came out.

Tess smiled and lay back on the bed, panting. She closed her eyes and tried to relax though her body hurt all over. Jane motioned for the house servant, who was back in the room with them, to come near the bed.

"Would you go to the tents and fetch Dr. Kain for the mother, please," she requested in a subdued voice. "She is very feverish and I'd just like him to have a look at her." With that, the servant set off to find the Doctor.

"May I hold my baby," Tess asked.

Jane helped the young mother to sit up slightly. Hannah brought the infant, wrapped snugly in a blanket to her and placed her in her arms.

A beautiful smile crossed Tess' face. "Oh, she is so pretty!," exclaimed Tess. "And she is so quiet. Look, she is sleeping already. She is as tired as I am. Birth must be as hard on the children as it is on the mothers."

Soon, Doctor Kain, one of the camp doctors, entered the room. They took the baby from Tess and asked her to lie back and rest. She was very weak. She did not fight them and was happy to relax.

Hannah went through the door to inform the anxious father. "Colonel," the older midwife began, "Your wife has given birth. You have a daughter."

Tavington stood up and felt himself swell with pride and excitement. He was pleased that the process was over and that his wife was no longer in pain. He was very happy that his child was finally here. A huge smile crossed his face and lit up his ice blue eyes. He was very anxious now to see his two Tavington girls.

"How is my wife?" he asked first of all.

"She is weak and feverish," Hannah replied. "The doctor is checking her out now. She is very tired. We would like her to rest."

Tavington nodded his head. "When can I see them," he asked, nearly unable to contain his excitement.

The woman hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Colonel, your child—"

"Yes?" he answered before she could finish. He was very eager to get to his wife and daughter.

"Sir, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," she said in a soft voice that conveyed dread, "but your daughter was stillborn."

Tavington was still so caught up in his own excitement that he hadn't really understood what she said. "What?"

"Your child," she repeated, "she was stillborn."

Tavington just looked at her blankly, as if he hadn't heard what she said, or didn't understand.

The midwife continued. "I'm sorry, sir, but the baby was born dead."

Tavington felt his knees go weak and felt as though the world stopped moving around him. The woman could see that he was shaky, so she took hold of his elbow.

"Why?" Tavington asked.

"We are not completely sure why this happens," she answered. "I think that things must go wrong, sometimes, as the child develops, and this may cause them to pass over when they are within the womb. The woman still delivers the baby, anyway."

A moment ago, William was overjoyed. Now, his heart sank as he recalled the pain his wife went through, only to bear a dead child. He knew that she would be crushed. She wanted the baby so much; they both did. He was worried now, about Tess and how she would take this.

"Does my wife know?" he asked.

"No, she hasn't been told," answered Hannah. "She was very overcome with pain. She asked to see the child and we let her. We told her nothing, wanting to talk with you first. She thinks that the baby was asleep."

The Colonel was wracked with anguish. _Oh God, he thought. Why did this have to happen! _ William's thoughts spun crazy circles in his could not think straight.

"Uh……don't tell her. I'll tell her," he said. He would hate to do it, but felt he was the one to inform her. He knew he could be compassionate as he did, and comfort her as she found out.

Hannah apologized in sympathy, then went back in to help with doctor with Tess. No sooner had she left the room then the young midwife, Jane appeared, with a bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, sir," she asked, very compassionately.

"No," he said, shaking his head numbly. "I don't think I can."

"Would you like to see her," Jane offered gently.

"Oh……I…….," he stammered. It was almost as if seeing the baby would be too much for him to take.

Jane wanted to make sure. She knew that sometimes regret followed if a child was buried soon without closure on a parent's part.

"Are you sure Colonel," she asked. Then, very directly she said, "After she is buried, you may regret having not seen her."

Will shook his head, then walked to Jane. She pulled back the blankets to reveal the face of his infant.

Tavington's sorrow seemed to dissipate momentarily. "She's beautiful," he said in wonderment. "She looks like Tess."

"Yes she does," Jane said in a comforting manner. "She is a very pretty infant."

Tavington suddenly changed his mind. "May I hold her?"

"Yes sir," said Jane with a smile. She then handed the dead infant to the Colonel. She placed the tiny babe into his two large hands. He then shifted the child to where her head lay in the crook of his right arm, cradling her.

Jane stayed near him, looking at the silent baby. "What do you call her, Colonel?"

"Oh, we wanted to name her Juliette Elizabeth Tavington," he commented.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful girl child," she said with a smile. "I must check on the doctor and Hannah to see if I may help with anything," she said excusing herself.

Tavington was now alone with his dead daughter. He walked into the baby's room of their suite, which was Tessa's old room when she and Bordon lived there. It was as if he wanted his child to see what would have been her nursery.

He walked over to the cradle, which would remain empty now, and continued to look at his child's tiny face, its eyes closed. She had a full head of light brown hair. Tavington soon found himself rocking the baby gently in his arms, as if he was trying to comfort her or get her to sleep. He stopped when he realized what he was doing.

William walked over to the rocking chair where he had imagined that his wife would rock their infant as she nursed it. He sat down in it, still looking down at his child.

The officer pulled the blanket back even more to reveal tiny arms and two tiny feet. He marveled at how small she was. He brushed his fingers over the tops and bottoms of the girl's small feet, smiling at how soft the skin felt and grinning at her tiny toes. Then, he caressed the baby's tiny hands. He could hold one of her hands between two of his fingers. After that, he brushed his index finger gently across her lips, expecting her to start to suck on his finger. She didn't.

Then, he touched those little hands again. William put his index finger tip into the palm of one of the tiny hands, wanting desperately for the baby girl to close her hand tightly around his one finger. This she did not do either. He had momentarily, upon the joy of seeing his infant, forgotten that she had died. Now he remembered, and it broke his heart. Ever since he had felt this child move within his wife's body, he had looked forward to becoming a father and was truly ready for it. That was all in vain.

Tavington brought his face down to his child's and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her little nose, and her soft cheeks gently. After that, he rebundled her and placed her upon his shoulder. He felt his eyes moisten with his tears.

He brought the baby back down and held her close and curled up upon his chest. As he did, he began to sob aloud. Tears streamed down his face as he grieved for his dead daughter, hopelessly wishing this not to be true and asking over and over again, "Why? Why?"

After a few more minutes, Jane came and took the infant and told him that he could see his wife. He stopped just outside their room to compose himself; he didn't want Tess to know he had been crying. He knew that she would ask why.

William padded quietly into the room and over to the bed. The colonel stood silently at her bedside, looking down at her with relief on his face and love in his eyes. Will knew it would be hard to get through the loss of their infant, but together, and with their deep love for each other, they would get through this tragedy.

Tessa was resting back, but still looked uncomfortable. William was pleased to finally see her. He had decided not to tell her about the baby until she was a little stronger and thinking clearly. Her physical pain was clouding her mind and thinking.

Colonel Tavington sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and took her hands in his. He brought them both to his lips and kissed them. Then, he leaned over her and said her name very softly.

"Tess," he whispered. "Tess."

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him through her pain. "Will," she murmured.

He leaned down just a little further and kissed her lips.

"We have a daughter," she said in a weak voice.

"I know," he replied with a smile.

"Did you see our baby?" Her voice was strained.

"Yes," Will answered. "I held her."

"Isn't she beautiful, William?"

"Yes, she is," he agreed. Then he added tenderly, "Just as you are."

"She is going to be a good baby," Tess remarked. "We won't have any trouble out of her."

William could only nod, trying to hide his sorrow. The image of the empty cradle flashed instantly across his mind. He frowned and sighed.

Tess did not notice this and went on. "She was sleeping and so very quiet," she noted. "She didn't cry or make a sound. She will be a quiet little child."

Will forced a smile. "Yes."

A look of worry crossed Tessa's face. "Where is she now?" She questioned this as she struggled to get to a sitting position.

"It's alright, darling," he comforted. He lied, "She's in the other room asleep. Mrs. McKinnon is watching her. She'll be fine."

Then, his wife's face contorted in pain. She groaned aloud and touched her abdomen.

"What is it?" asked Will with concern.

"They told me the pain would pass after I delivered," Tess stated, "but it hasn't."

William touched her forehead. It was very hot. He put a cold compress on it.

Suddenly, Tess cried out in pain again. She clutched at her belly and drew in a sharp breath, which she held. After she expelled the air, she was panting as tears began to roll down her face.

"William," she sobbed. "Help me! It hurts!……._Please_!"

Tavington looked down and his eyes widened in horror. The sheets, which had been replaced with fresh clean ones after the delivery, were now soiled crimson. Will panicked and jumped from the bed, watching the blood stain soak and spread in the area between her legs.

William ran to the door and yelled for the doctor. The man ran into the room with both midwives in tow. They pushed the Colonel aside and all three began to work frantically on Tess.

About that time, as Tavington looked on at the situation in shock, Colonel Tarleton and General O'Hara knocked at the door. They pushed it open and saw the commotion in the room. Not knowing what was going on, they walked in. Hannah begged the two men to take Colonel Tavington out of the room.

They complied and tried to gather up their colleague. He fought them physically as they tried to push him outside. "Let go! I'm staying with my wife this time!" he exclaimed.

"William! William!" Tess called out for him in a tearful voice. "Don't leave me! I want William!"

"Tess!," William was reaching for his wife as Banastre and O'Hara were tugging him away. "Tess!"

The two men finally wrestled and dragged the strong colonel from the room. He sat down on the couch with the two other officers to wait.

After awhile, Ban had to excuse himself to get back to duty, and O'Hara had to leave to go back to the Fort. William sat by himself agonizingly, for just under an hour.

Finally, he heard the door open and the doctor came out. He sprang to his feet to meet him.

"May I see her now," Will blurted anxiously before the doctor could even say anything.

"Yes," he said in a weary voice. The man had worked very hard.

"Thank God! She's better now," Tavington sighed in relief as he closed his eyes.

"Uh….Colonel….," Doctor Kain began, "No. She's not better."

"What?" Tavington asked. He seemed confused.

"She isn't good. She is very sick and weak," he announced. "And she's lost a lot of blood. We did the best we could to stop the hemorrhage, but it was difficult."

The Colonel listened intently, still not comprehending things.

"Colonel Tavington, she's dying," the doctor said in an apologetic voice. "I'm sorry, we did the best we could do. I don't think she will last the night. It is in the Lord's hands,now." The doctor squeezed his shoulder, then sat down wearily.

William stood there numbly, shaking his head. He was in absolute disbelief. Did the doctor just tell him his wife is dying?

Tavington went into the room and straight to the bedside of his wife. She was as white as a sheet and breathing shallowly. William knelt at the bed and folded his hands in a prayer. He prayed silently to himself. _God, please don't take her from me! It is enough that you have taken our little girl. Please! She and I have the rest of our lives together. We want to have more children. Please don't do this! We want to spend the rest of our lives together!" _

He looked up from where he knelt at her bedside and looked at her for a moment. She looked bad. He knew she would die soon. As he stood up and stared down at her, his eyes welled up in tears. Tavington could not believe all that had happened and was still happening.

Colonel Tavington put his arms under his wife's limp body and picked her up out of bed, grabbing the quilt from the footboard. William carried Tess over to the window bed, a place she loved to sit, and he sat down there, holding her in his arms and supporting her upon his lap. He wrapped the blanket about her.

William held her up with her head lying upon his shoulder so that she could look outside. "Tess, Love, look!," he told her, "It's a beautiful day outside. We have snow. Everything is covered in white. The sun is shining and making the crystals in the snow sparkle."

Tess opened her eyes weakly to look out the window. Everything was a blur to her.

"I love you, Will," she whispered, barely audible.

With that, William dipped his head to kiss her lips softly. His cheeks were wet with his tears.

"I know you are hurting, Tess," he began, his voice breaking, "but soon you won't be in pain anymore."

He started to weep harder. "Oh God!" Tavington cried out. He soon took a deep breath and tried to choke back the tears.

William tilted his dying wife back, cradling her in his arms and looking down at her. He made the painful decision to let her go. He wanted to, in a sense, give her permission to die, not wanting her to feel any anguish at leaving him behind, if she knew she was dying. He just wanted to let her know that it was alright to leave.

"Tess, if you see your father now," he began tearfully, "you go on to him. It's alright, darling! He'll protect you now."

He felt Tess slipping away. Her breathing had slowed considerably. He pulled her back up against him, her head on his shoulder. He tightened his arms about her weakened body. Tavington stroked her soft hair, tussling her tired curls, now disheveled.

"I love you, my darling," he whispered to her. He then kissed her cheek.

Tavington watched his wife and felt her as she took her last breath. He let his tears go, and wept against her hair.

"Oh, God, Tess," he sobbed. "I don't understand." William cried as he continued to hold his wife's body.

"I love you so much," he cried. "I always will."

* * * * * *

The funeral was held in the McKinnon estate family cemetery. Some of the officers were buried there. Major Geoffrey Bordon had been laid to rest there only a week before. Now, young Tessa Bordon-Tavington and her infant, Juliette Elizabeth Tavington, were to sleep for all eternity there, as well.

Tessa had been dressed in her wedding dress. It was the beautiful ball gown that she had worn the day that she and William had eloped 7 months earlier. Their baby daughter was dressed in the white satin and lace Christening gown Tess had worked so hard on and sewn herself. Infant and mother shared the same coffin. Little Miss Juliette was placed on her back on top of her mother. Tess' arm was wrapped around the baby, as if she was holding her as she slept.

The funeral, held shortly before sunset on Jan. 9, 1781, was well attended. Most of the officers and the Green Dragoons were there. Many women were there. All of them, rich or poor, stood side by side united by a common emotion. Whether camp followers, military whores, common servants, wealthy ladies of title, or officer's wives, they wept together, all feeling the familiar pain of losing an infant or young child.

William stood numbly near the casket, looking at his wife and baby daughter. Tavington could not control his feelings at that point, and cared not that people saw him weeping for his two Tavington ladies, whom he loved and missed very much.

At the conclusion of the short service, Tavington wiped the tears from his face and neared the casket. He leaned over the coffin and placed two evergreen wreathes upon the bodies. He placed a small one, wrapped with a pink and white ribbon, on his daughter, and a larger one, wrapped with a lavender colored ribbon, on top of Tess.

William leaned over his infant girl, caressed the smooth light brown hair on her head, and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy loves you," he murmured to her.

Then he moved to his wife. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally, her lips, which were so very cold.

"I'll love you forever, Tess," he whispered.

Colonel William Tavington straightened up and stood tall. He turned and left the funeral, his second in just a week, and the second one he left before anyone could come up and offer sympathy. He did not wish to talk to anyone.

Will headed straight to his suite, which he knew would be very lonely and large without his beloved wife and baby. He stopped first at the dragoon supply tent, and picked up an axe. He then made it to the house and commandeered a bottle of Irish whiskey from the parlor's bar. With axe and liquor in hand, he disappeared into his suite to continue his grieving in private.


	28. Chapter 27 An Officer's Grief

CHAPTER 27 An Officer's Grief

Mrs. McKinnon had a lot of food for all the mourners who lingered after the funeral. Ban Tarleton was one of the officers who attended the service and stayed around afterwards to visit. He had really hoped that his friend Colonel Tavington would come down from his room to have a bite of supper and accept condolences. He did not make an appearance.

Around 9:00pm, Banastre became worried about Tavington. He and General O'Hara decided to go upstairs and pay a visit to the grieving officer.

Once outside his door, their knocks and calls through the locked door went unheeded. They fetched a servant who obtained a key and let them into the room. They opened the door to find the parlor empty. They saw baby clothes and blankets stacked up on a sewing basket next to the wingback reading chair. They saw a tiny rag doll, along with a toy bear sitting next to the fireplace.

"Tav?" Ban called through the suite.

"Go away," he yelled from one of the bedrooms.

They saw a plate of food, which was untouched, sitting on the sideboard next to the door. Mrs. McKinnon had it sent up to the Colonel earlier. He wasn't hungry.

The two officers entered the nursery first. Sadly, they saw the beautiful wooden cradle the Tavingtons' had purchased for their firstborn in pieces on the floor. They saw the axe lying on the floor next to the mess and knew that William had hacked the thing to bits.

O'Hara picked up the axe as Tarleton made his way into the couple's bedroom. He saw Tavington sitting alone on the edge of the bed. The forlorn man was playing absently with his pistol.

"Will?" he began, but Tavington cut him off sharply.

"Get the bloody hell out of here, Ban," he scoffed. He was slurring his words badly.

"I'm insulted that you don't want my company," Ban said, being his usual funny self.

"Don't you have a whore somewhere that you need to be with?" Tavington asked sarcastically.

"They're all booked up tonight and I'm out of money anyway!" Ban retorted.

He was nervous watching William twirl his pistol about. Tarleton walked cautiously over to where Tavington was.

"Hey, Tav," he began, "I've got a great idea. Looks like you downed that first bottle by yourself. Why don't I get us another bottle and we'll get drunk together."

"I already am!" Tavington shot back.

"Okay," Ban replied. "Then you can watch _me_ get obliterated, and _you_ can continue drinking until you pass out!"

William did not answer. Instead, he put the pistol to his temple. Banastre gasped inaudibly in fright, then walked a little closer to William. O'Hara was frozen in the doorway, thinking that he was going to see one of his top commanders blow his head off right then and there.

The quick thinking Tarleton tried to avert a disaster. "Willie, give me the gun."

There was no response from the distraught colonel. The silence that hung in the room was deafening. Banastre could hear his own heart beating loudly in his ears. He tried to think of something fast to help his friend.

"Tav, you're so plowed right now that you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. So don't waste the ammo—we need it too much!"

Tavington just looked up at him, still holding the gun.

Banastre continued on. "I promise I'll give the gun back to you tomorrow. Then you can shoot yourself when you're sober and your aim is better."

O'Hara shot him a scared look from the doorway. He thought that Tarleton was just a touch insane sometimes for doing the daring things he did.

Ban then added, "You may want to kill yourself anyway in the morning when you wake up with one Hell of a hangover."

With that, Tavington handed the gun to his friend. O'Hara began to walk about the suite to gather the rest of the Colonel's weapons. They both thought it was a good idea to confiscate them for the night so that William could not hurt himself.

William tried to stand, but fell back on to the bed. He struggled again to get to his feet, but he was too drunk.

"Uh…..listen Willie old boy," Ban said. "Why don't you go on to bed before you pass out and hit your bloody noggin on something on the way down."

Tavington, in his waistcoat, breeches, and white shirt, did not fight him. He laid back into his bed and fell asleep.

General O'Hara and Colonel Tarleton left the suite after having collected all of Will's weapons, including the axe. They wanted Tav to get some sleep. He would have some time off from duty while in mourning, so the poor, distressed man could get some much needed rest.

* * * * * *

For Colonel Tavington, the next few days were a blur. He did not visit his men; he did not socialize and took his meals in his room. Usually, the plates were sent back with most of the food still on them. Most of the time was spent in his room alone, where he sat idly or stared out the window. He would feel a pain in his heart or tears stinging at his eyes when he looked at Tess' rocking chair. He kept imagining her sitting in it, nursing the hungry little babe or rocking the child to sleep. Hurt wrenched the officer's being when he gazed upon his wife's dresses hanging in their closet or the baby clothes she had made, still stacked upon her sewing basket. Tavington thought about throwing all his wife's and baby's clothes into the fire place and burning them to ashes.

Night was the worst. William could smell his wife's scent on her pillow. He cried every night for her and when he finally fell asleep, it would be with him clutching Tess' pillow to his chest. He would dream of her, wake up, and get out of bed searching the suite for her, only to realize as the sleep cleared from his mind, that she was dead. Will missed putting his arms around her in bed, spoon fashion, holding her to his body. He wished he could feel her asleep on his chest. Mostly, he ached to make love to her again, and wished she were lying naked next to him in their bed.

The mornings were nearly as bad. Even though he had been a bachelor until he married Tessa 7 months ago, he had gotten used to having her body next to him in bed. He hated waking up alone in the bed. He could almost hear her voice talking softly to him in the morning, while still laying in bed. God how he wanted to touch her swollen belly again, the way he had caressed it every morning while lying in bed with her. He missed her soft kisses upon his cheeks to wake him up.

The suite was too large for one person. It had become a very lonely place. He wished it was full of his family. He pined to see his wife busying herself around the room, caring for her family, mending his shirts—anything! He longed to see his baby daughter crawling or toddling about the place. William's heart broke whenever he tried to imagine his infant laughing the first time or saying the word "daddy". These were all things that would never be, or would not be again.

When the rooms pressed in on his soul and he could no longer take it, he'd grab his coat and charge out of the room. He'd stand or sit near their grave, saying nothing and feeling dead himself.

Six days after they died, he found himself once again standing at their graveside. He felt the urge to talk to them today. He knelt down and touched the white cross bearing their names.

"Oh….My baby Juliette," he began, "I miss you so much, my child. Daddy had so much planned for you."

He closed his eyes, sighed, and shook his head. William went on. "You were so very pretty as a baby. And, I know you must be the prettiest little cherub in Heaven." A small swell of pride within him at this thought lifted the corners of his mouth into a smile.

Then, he spoke to his wife. "Oh, Tess, my love, I miss you as much. I envy all those that are in that place with you, for they now have you and get to gaze upon your lovely face."

Tavington paused, fighting back those choking tears, not wishing to cry over the grave anymore. It was wearing him out. After a moment of hearing the wind rustle, he continued.

"Life seems empty and useless without you. You were everything to me. I miss your beauty gracing my life. But, I know that you are the most beautiful angel in Heaven." With that, he kissed the cross, then left.

He walked to the barn and asked for his horse to be brought to him. He mounted his horse and rode to Fort Carolina, his first time to leave the confines of the plantation in over a week.


	29. Chapter 28 Life Goes On

CHAPTER 28 Life Goes On

At the Fort, Colonel Tavington rapped on the door to General Lord Cornwallis' office.

"Come in," Lord Cornwallis called through the closed door.

"Sir," Tavington said, with a quick bow of his head.

"Ah, Colonel," said Cornwallis. "It's good to see you out and about."

"Thank you," the Colonel said cordially.

The General motioned to Tavington, offering him a chair to sit in. William sat in the chair across the desk from his superior.

Cornwallis stopped what he was doing and leaned back in his chair. He looked pleased at the distraction. "So, what brings you here today, Colonel?"

"I want an assignment," he answered bluntly.

"Colonel, you're in mourning," replied Cornwallis.

"For how long?" asked Tavington, nearly cutting the General short. "Forever? I can't stay away forever. The war doesn't stop for mourning. My men need me." He was very direct and cold with his words, as if he had pushed his emotion over the death of his wife and child into the very depths of his soul, where it could not affect him anymore.

"Colonel Tavington, you need the time off to rest—"

"Just give me an assignment," Tavington snapped, then remembered himself. "Please."

"I don't think you're fit for duty yet," remarked Cornawallis. "You need to be able to think clearly."

"I've done nothing but! Everything is painfully clear right now! My wife and child are dead and I can't do a God damned thing about it!"

Cornwallis sighed. Normally, he would have reprimanded a subordinate for that tone of voice, but he understood the officer's pain.

"I don't think it's wise," Cornwallis said patiently. Tavington knew his commander was politely refusing his request.

"Shall I beg?" Will asked. He continued on, pleading his cause. "My Lord, I am desperate. If I have to spend one more day alone in our room or one more hour standing over their grave, I will go mad!"

"Colonel, mourning takes time," the General stated in an almost fatherly voice.

"Please," begged William, "just give me something to keep my mind off of it!"

"Tavington, you can't hide from the grief."

"I know," Will agreed, "But I think it will help my grieving to get back to normal life as soon as possible."

"Life will never be normal for you again," warned Cornwallis carefully.

"Well, if not normal," began Tavington, "then as close to routine as possible."

Cornwallis was quiet for a moment as he thought. He certainly understood Colonel Tavington's feelings for he, too, had lost his wife in the recent years. He needed Tavington, as well, for he was one of his most valuable commanders. He knew that the Colonel was always first and foremost a soldier.

After another moment of thinking, he decided that Tavington could put death and mourning out of his mind long enough for the duty at hand. He figured that the Colonel could have time to mourn whenever he was off duty, for those were the longest hours.

"Alright, Colonel," the General began, "I have an assignment for you then."

"Thank you, Sir," Tavington said, with a small hint of relief in his voice.

Cornwallis motioned for his subordinate officer to follow him to the map table. He pointed to Fort Carolina on the map, then traced an invisible trail on it to another point.

"Colonel Tavington, you know that I am very anxious to finish this thing and get back to England. We have received reliable information that the Colonial Regular Army and the Colonial Militia have gathered here. I am sending troops and cavalry here to engage them and put an end to this conflict once and for all. And, I have high hopes that our superior strength and tactics will defeat them."

He tapped his finger over a spot on the map and paused thoughtfully. He looked at William and continued. "Yes, Colonel, I believe these Colonials are going to meet their end at this place…….these Cowpens."

* * * * * *

Colonel Tavington sat tall and proud upon his horse. He peered through his long glass and viewed the Colonial's positions on the field below his hilltop perch at Cowpens. His unit stood behind him on their horses, waiting for him to receive a signal then call a charge.

William thought back to yesterday, recalling a musing that had dominated his mind as he rode to this place. He reflected on how only the day before he had battled with himself. Part of him wanted to live through this battle, but most of him hoped he would get killed. Now, as he stared at the humanity upon the field before him, his English pride came back to him. He wanted to live out the war and become a hero. He wished to fight bravely and brilliantly, and for this to end in glory. His mourning had truly been set aside for the time being, and he concentrated wholly on the matter at hand, and how best to be victorious!

In true Tavington style, he ignored orders, took initiative and called for a charge without receiving a signal from his superiors. His men followed him, as usual, knowing this was their commander's way of doing things, and there was no argument from them.

They surged down the hill and straight into the jaws of the battle. Tavington, as usual, felt no fear. He swung his sword with all his strength. He hacked away at the enemy with agility, speed, and flexibility from his mount. He deftly shot with his pistol and regularly hit his mark, while riding. Tavington reloaded with fast precision, able to get off many shots at his enemies.

At one point in the battle, the Colonial militia had retreated, which had been a ploy to deceive the enemy, and a mass of Colonial Regulars soon appeared. The English were forced to fall back and regroup for another charge. Tavington's unit was on the retreat back for reposition, when suddenly, William noticed Benjamin Martin. It was as if all the other men on the field were a mirage; a blur. Tavington had turned his head only momentarily, and looked right at the Ghost. To him, it was an amazing moment. It was as if someone or something had just dropped Martin there right in front of him. How lucky could he get?

Tavington smiled impishly to himself. _This is it, Tav old boy, he thought. This is your chance! It's now or never! _And it truly was the time. William had the advantage in the situation for he was still upon his horse, and Martin was on the ground alone as all those around him fought for their lives. To Will, he felt that if he could get rid of this one man, then he could destroy, or at least hamper, the organization, morale, and backbone of Martin's rebel militia followers. He reasoned that this would therefore inflict major damage to the rebel cause. Truly, finishing off Benjamin Martin was ridding the English army of a big thorn in their side!

The two men stared at each other for a moment, each daring a silent challenge to the other. Then, William's heels pressed in to his horse's ribs and he charged straight at Martin. His sword flashed silver and crimson in the daylight as he held it straight before him. It appeared that he had the upper hand, for Martin offered no resistance.

But as William's horse bore down on the Ghost, Martin quickly pulled out a flagstaff to use as a lance. Before Will could get the beast stopped, it was impaled on the makeshift spear. The speed of the things sent William sailing over his horse through the air. He landed hard on the ground. He was surprised as he could still move all his limbs.

William got to his feet slowly and tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head. He looked around the fighting, still disoriented, searching for Martin. When he regained his bearings, he finally spotted the Ghost before him, aiming his gun straight at him. William straightened up and stood tall, bracing himself with courage to get shot, and unafraid to take the bullet.

Martin's bullet tore through Tavington's upped left arm, causing him to groan aloud. He was secretly relieved that it had only hit his arm and missed the other vital targets.

With weapon in hand. Will raised his sword and the two men charged at each other. Martin and Tavington fought hard with each other. Each man could see the other wearing down, but neither would give up. They parried, sliced, stabbed, punched, and lunged with veteran experience and strength. Even with a bullet wound and some blade slice injuries, Tavington still fought like a man possessed.

Before he knew, he had cut Martin down with a mighty blow. He had the advantage and couldn't resist taunting the Ghost about it.

"Kill me before the war is over, will you," he teased, recalling these same words Benjamin had vowed to him that day at Fort Carolina. Tavington continued, panting and nearly breathless with fatigue as he did. "It seems that you are not the better man!"

William drew his sabre backwards and swung it with all his strength to behead the rebel leader kneeling before him. What William hadn't seen was that Benjamin had managed to pickup a musket with bayonet still attached. In mid swing, Martin made a lightning fast turn and impaled Colonel Tavington upon the thing.

William felt tremendous pain, then realized he had just been stabbed. He looked at Benjamin Martin in wide eyed surprise, still unable to believe what had just happened.

Martin had him by the collar with the point of another bayonet in his hand against Will's throat. William had lost his strength incredibly fast and was unable to fight back. He prepared himself to die.

"No," said Martin. "My son's were better men." He then plunged the blade into Tavington's throat, severing his windpipe. The Ghost walked away, leaving Tavington impaled helplessly upon the instrument of torture. William knew instantly that his deathbed would be the bayonet and battlefield.

Ready to die and unafraid, William surrendered without a fight to death. His last thoughts were of his wife and daughter, and how happy he'd been these last months. He didn't have the strength left to smile at the thoughts.

Colonel William Tavington closed his eyes, gasped his last breath, and the world went black.


	30. Epilogue Here After

EPILOGUE Here After

Tavington opened his eyes, he thought, to find himself alone, laying on the velvet green grass. He was surrounded by a cold mist and gray fog.

He could no longer feel any was for sure that God had sent him a hallucination as a blessing, to help him through the horrid pain he felt as he lay dying of his wound at Cowpens, and thanked God for it right then. However, though he felt no more hurt, he felt like he was enveloped in a blanket of sorrow that he could not escape from. William wasn't sure if it was his sorrow, or someone else's. He soon closed his eyes again, for he felt he could no longer hold them open, and fell asleep.

William awoke again later, but was unaware of how much time had passed. He sat up and looked around. He was incredulous that he felt no pain from his massive abdominal wound. The strange sorrow he'd felt before had vanished, as well.

The battlefield was strangely quiet. Even more unbelievable, he was absolutely alone on it! It was just himself sitting upon beautiful soft green grass. The place was so very tranquil. He felt like he had found a peaceful happiness.

He shook his head a moment, feeling confused. As he looked down at his body, he saw no injuries. He was baffled. William knew that he had fought a tremendous battle recently and that he sustained massive wounds. Yet, there was no sign of this, and no sign of a battle. Then, he began to doubt himself. Had he really been in a battle? Was this just a dream, or was his memory failing him?

This was all too much for him to take. He felt exhausted again. His first thought was to get up, find his bedroom, and lay down in his bed. But, the officer felt too tired to walk to the house. He stretched his body back out on the soft grass, and before he knew it, he fell asleep again.

After awhile, William Tavington woke up with a start. He felt as if someone had been watching him as he slept. He looked around and noticed that he was still in that same, green meadow he had been in earlier. He had thought that it was the Cowpens battlefield, now he wasn't so sure. He was still puzzled, though, sure that he had felt someone standing near him. He was alone.

William shrugged off that feeling and decided to take a walk. As he got to his feet, he was aware that he was being helped up by someone. He saw the familiar red and green of a Dragoon uniform. Then, his eyes met those of Major Geoffrey Bordon.

Neither man said a thing to each other. Will was dumbfounded and bewildered. He must be dreaming, for his brother-in-law had died over two weeks ago. This had to be a dream.

William tried to wake himself up. But something was wrong. He couldn't even imagine himself asleep in his bed or trying to roll over. All he could see was Bordon's face and the peaceful landscape around him. Then, it finally came to him.

William spoke as Bordon smiled. "Is this death?," William asked. Bordon stayed silent as William spoke again. "I did die, didn't I?"

"Yes," Bordon answered.

"Is this place……" William began, then hesitated, then continued, "Heaven?"

"Yes," Bordon said. "But, there are different levels."

"Levels? What do you mean.?"

"First, do you feel any more pain?" asked Bordon. "I heard you had been wounded badly."

William put his hand on his belly. "No, I think I'm fine."

"Alright then," Bordon replied. "Let's walk." With that, the two officers strolled across the green grass of this field. He felt as light as a feather on the breeze as he walked.

"I'm confused," William said in a lost voice.

"I know," Bordon agreed. "I was too."

Geoffrey went on. "Right now, from what I can gather and have seen, you and I are in a sort of "transition phase" of Heaven. This level is where one goes right after they die. It is here to give the recently deceased time to recover from death and to then realize that they are dead. It is a place of acceptance and change. One accepts their death, yet begins to shed Earthly habits. We retain our appearance as it was in life, at least for now, while we are adjusting to death. The only difference is the luminous quality that our bodies take on. Apparently, all this helps to cushion the blow of death. But, from what I understand, this is just an image and a thought. We no longer have 'physical' bodies, we just appear and feel like we do, until we move up to the next level."

"What is that?" asked William, curiously.

"From what I gather, it is more of a spiritual sort of plane," he answered. "There, one no longer looks human or feels that way. You sort of shed this body or Earth appearance, and just turn into some sort of capsule or spiral of light. Like a disembodiment of some kind."

The two men continued to walk, toward nothing in was still amazed at how light and effortless everything felt. His body, walking, actions, even thinking was without effort. And, how he felt a feeling of peace and security; no worries; no sadness.

"On this level where we are now, we spend our time sort of 'cleaning up'. We learn and accept new things and thinking, and we let go of sin, bad thoughts, and Earthly needs and wants. We also learn to forgive ourselves and let go of what we did when we were alive."

William began to understand. "This is where we purge, change, and develop?"

"I believe so, " Bordon answered. "Recognizing error and then understanding of it is what sort of redeems you. We don't seem to carry the guilt around up here that we carried upon Earth." He walked a few more steps with Will, then he spoke again.

"There are others here, as well," stated Bordon. "Two of them have been waiting for you."

This made William stop cold in his tracks. He looked at Bordon with a look of anxiety. Then, he sighed, looked at the ground and smiled. After a moment, he looked back up at his former second in command. His friend was looking into the distance and smiling peacefully.

When William looked up, he could see a figure off in the distance. It looked like a woman. He closed his eyes for only an instant. When he opened them, the figure was closer. It was a lady, and she had a bundle in her arms.

William's mouth dropped open. "Is that—" then he stopped short, before he could finish his question, as if he feared to ask. Bordon remained quiet, letting William look at the vision.

Will started to walk toward the two figures. After a few steps, his feeling of apprehension stopped him from moving forward.

Bordon walked up to him. "It's alright, William. She is fine here," he coaxed, trying to ease Will's Earthly fear that he had yet to let go of.

William started to move again. Before he knew it, he was right before the two figures. He smiled at the lady. It was Tess, and she looked more beautiful to him then she ever had.

"William," he heard her familiar voice say, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you , too, Tess." With that he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. He was overjoyed to at least feel (or think that he was feeling) the warm sensation one gets from kissing their spouse.

"You died," William said as he held her. "Do you remember me holding you in my arms when you did?"

"Yes," he replied softly, her voice muffled by his strong shoulder. "I remember you telling me to look for father, and if I saw him, to go on to him."

Will and Tess shared another kiss, this one more deep and passionate. She looked up at her husband. "I fell asleep, and when I awoke, Daddy was holding my hand…….and holding Juliette."

"You don't feel any more pain, do you?" Will asked tentatively, still not used to being dead. His mind had remembered how she screamed during childbirth and groaned in pain afterwards as she lay dying.

As they pulled back from one another, she looked up at him sweetly. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Yes!"

She put their child into his arms. He cradled her and looked down upon her lovely, newborn face. Her eyes were open and she beamed brightly up at the male face over hers, as if she knew that he was her father.

Still unsure of this whole situation, and wanting to feel something he'd wanted in life, he found his baby's hand amongst the folds of the blanket. He took the soft, little hand in his, his thumb caressing the back of it. The baby girl let out a delicate coo as she wrapped her tiny fingers around her father's index finger.

This nearly brought tears to William's eyes. "Oh God," he said with a sigh of relief, "I just wanted to feel her do that so badly!" He genuinely felt relieved that his daughter could respond to him.

William smiled brightly and proudly back at her. "Juliette is such a pretty child, isn't she?" He said it with a father's pride.

"Yes, she is," Tess agreed, looking at the two of them lovingly.

William drew her into an embrace as he continued to hold their baby. "I love you Tess. And I love her. I am glad that we are finally together as a family."

With that, Tess lifted her head to kiss William. Then, he kissed Juliette's little forehead. She made a little cooing noise that caused Will to smile broadly.

William looked up. "Who is that with your brother?" he asked his wife.

"That is Susannah," she answered.

The Tavington's walked over to where Geoffrey and Susannah were standing. Introductions were made. Tavington looked at the bundled child that she was holding.

"And who is this handsome young lad?" asked William. For some reason, he just knew the baby was a boy.

"That is our son, Phillip Geoffrey Thomas Bordon," his second in command answered with pride as he looked at his son. Tavington felt the same love surrounding this family as he felt with his own. He knew the child to be the baby Susannah was carrying when she was killed.

William smiled as he looked at the Bordon family. Geoffrey, his arm lovingly about Susannah, holding his son.

As both young families stood talking, Tess happened to look up. She noticed two misty figures standing far away from them. Somehow, she felt they were familiar, yet couldn't quite place how or why she thought that.

Tess took a step away from the others and gazed at the two apparitions, standing still and away. Bordon handed his child back to Susannah, then walked up to his sister. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"They know you, but you do not remember them," he remarked. Tess knew instantly then, that the two figures were those of she and Goeffrey's deceased parents.

Tess Tavington shuddered slightly as she drew in a gasp. A wave of confusion, yet mixed with happiness and ease, enveloped her. The girl instantly remembered her locket containing portrait miniatures of she and Geoffrey's parents.

" Father, is that…..?" Tess began in a shaky voice that trailed off.

"Yes," he confirmed with a smile and reassuring squeeze of her shoulders. Geoffrey recalled meeting them earlier right after his death. Susannah and the baby had greeted him first. And same as Tess, he saw his mother and father in a distant mist.

Having not seen them in 20 years he ran to them. He remembered when he embraced his father's body, the elder Bordon whispered in his ear, "I know it was a lot on you son. But you did well raising Tess!"

"Go to them," Bordon encouraged Tessa softly.

With that she walked to them, as they did toward her. And soon, she was in the arms of her mother and father. There were no tears, only joy. She led them with her arms about them back to where the rest of the family was standing.

Mr. and Mrs. Bordon were introduced to their son-in-law William, and daughter-in-law, Susannah. They admired and held their two grandchildren, Juliette and Phillip, as well.

A family, which in life had been broken apart by so much tragedy, was now reunited in death, surrounded by peace and happiness forever.

THE END


	31. Research Sources and Bibliography

**Historical and Writing resources: Primary and Secondary**

**Books:**

Ammer, Christine The American Heritage Dictionary of Idioms  Boston Houghton Mifflin 1997

Babits, Lawrence E. A Devil Of a Whipping: The Battle of Cowpens Chapel Hill, NC The University of North Carolina Press 1998

Bakeless, John Background to Glory: The Life of George Rogers Clark Philadelphia J.B. Lippincott 1957

Bass, Robert D. The Green Dragoon  Orangeburg, NC Henry Holt & Co. Sandlapper Publishing 1957

Berkin, Carol Revolutionary Mothers: Women In The Struggle For America's Independence New York Random House 2005

Bicheno, Hugh Rebels and Redcoats, The American Revolutionary War  London Harper Collins 2003

Buchanan, John The Road to Guilford Courthouse, the American Revolution in the Carolinas Canada John Wiley and Sons 1997

Carstens, Kenneth C. and Nancy S. editors , et al The Life of George Rogers Clark, 1752-1818 Triumphs and Tragedies Westport, CT Praeger Publishers 2004

Cleland, John Fanny Hill: Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure London 1748

Earle, Alice Morse Home Life in Colonial Days New York Grosset and Dunlap 1898

Grose, Frances 1785 Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue London 1785 This edition 1971 by Digest Books Northfield, Il

Hawke, David Freeman Everyday Life in Early America New York Harper & Row 1988

Kalman, Bobbie 18th Century Clothing  New York Crabtree Publishing Co. 1993

Lederer, Jr, Richard M. Colonial American English  Essex, CT Verbatim 1985

Martin, Joseph Plum Private Yankee Doodle United States Little, Brown & Co. 1962

Moss, Kay A Backcountry Herbal Gastonia, NC Schiele Museum 1993

Moss, Kay K. Southern Folk Medicine 1750-1820 Columbia, SC University of South Carolina Press 1999

Scoggins, Michael C. Relentless Fury The Revolutionary War In The Southern Piedmont  Rock Hill, SC Culture And Heritage Museums 2006

Scotti, Jr. ,Anthony J. Brutal Virtue: The Myth and Reality of Banastre Tarleton Westminster, MD Heritage Books 1995

Seifert, Shirley Waters of the Wilderness  New York J.B. Lippincott Co. 1941

Tarleton, Sir Banastre  A History Of The Campaigns Of 1780 And 1781, In The Southern Provinces Of North America London Cadell 1787

Taylor, Dale The Writer's Guide To Everyday Life In Colonial America From 1607-1783  Cincinnati Writer's Digest Books 1997

Thom, James Alexander From Sea to Shining Sea New York Ballantine Books 1984

Thom, James Alexander Long Knife  New York Ballantine Books 1979

Tierney, Tom Colonial And Early American Fashions Minneola, NY Dover Publications 1999

Walker, Niki Colonial Women New York Crabtree Publishing 2003

Wilbur, C. Keith The Revolutionary Soldier 1775-1783 Guilford, CT Globe Pequot Press 1969

Wood, W. J. Battles of the Revolutionary War 1775-1781 Chapel Hill, NC Algonquin Books 1990

**DVDs/TV Series:**

Battlefield Detectives: The American Revolution—Battle of Cowpens Series producer David Wasson Directed and Produced by David Wright History Television Network Productions for A&E Television Networks 2004

Brad Meltzer's Decoded: The President's Inner Circle-The Culper Spy Ring Go Go Luckey Productions for A&E Television Networks 2011

Frontier Legends of the Old Northwest: The Long Knives  Directed and Produced by Gary Foreman and Native Sun Productions for The History Channel/A&E Television Networks 1998

Lewis And Clark: Great Journey West Directed and produced by Karen Goodman and Kirk Simon for National Geographic 2003

The American Revolution Lisa Bergoujian director Greystone Productions for A&E Television Networks 1994

The Crossing Director Robert Harmon Based on the novel by Howard Fast, perf. Jeff Daniels A&E Television Networks 2000

The Frontier: Decisive Battles—Kings Mountain Directed and produced by Gary Foreman Native Sun Productions for the History Channel/A&E Television networks 2000

The Real George Washington National Geographic Productions Directed and produced by Tucker Bowen 2008

The Revolution Alexander Emmert and Peter Schnall directors Partisan Pictures for the History Channel 2007

The Revolutionary War Carol Fleischer Director Real TV Inc for The Learning Channel 1995

The XY Factor: Sex in the American Revolution Producer: Brian Coughlin Director Craig Haffner Greystone Communications for The History Channel A&E Television Networks 2001

Washington's Generals Cosgrove/Meurer Productions for The History Channel Robert M. Wise Director Raymond Bridgers Producer 2006

Washington The Warrior  Cosgrove/Meurer Productions for The History Channel Robert M. Wise Director Raymond Bridgers Producer 2006

**Websites:**

. Buchan's Domestic Medicine 1785 edition

. Brigadier General George Rogers Clark's Memoir of the Illinois Campaign 1779

. Major Joseph Bowman's field diary kept during the Illinois Campaign 1779

. Governor Henry Hamilton's journal from the Northwest Territory 1778-1781

sc-links/ John Robertson American Revolution Website

. #colonialfare

. The American Revolution in the Carolinas

/ The Merriam-Webster online Dictionary and Thesaurus

The Etymology Online Dictionary

Memoirs and Letters of Frederika Von Riedesil during the American Revolution Harvard University Library on line

**Research: Places Visited**

_Battlefields and Forts:_

Blackstocks Plantation site, South Carolina

Camden Battlefield, South Carolina

Cowpens National Battlefield, South Carolina

Fort 96, South Carolina

Fort Knox II, Knox County, Indiana

Fort Moultrie, South Carolina

Fort Quiatenon, Indiana

Fort Sumter, South Carolina

George Rogers Clark National Historical Park, home of Fort Sackville and battle, Vincennes, IN

Gettysburg National Battlefield, Pennsylvania

Gloucester Point, Virginia

Guilford Courthouse National Battlefield, North Carolina

King's Mountain National Battlefield, South Carolina

Musgrove Mill Farm Battlefield, South Carolina

Perryville Battlefield, Kentucky

Yorktown National Battlefield, Virginia

_Historic Homes:_

Ashlawn/Highland, Virginia

Biltmore Mansion, North Carolina

Cairnton, Tennessee

Carter's Grove Plantation, Virginia

Clark's Point Cabin, Indiana

Drayton Hall, South Carolina

Grouseland Mansion, Indiana

Hampton Plantation, South Carolina

Historic Brattonsville, South Carolina

Kershaw Cornwallis Home, South Carolina

Lincoln Boyhood Home National Park, Indiana

Locust Grove Plantation, Kentucky

Magnolia Plantation, South Carolina,

Middleton Place, South Carolina

Monticello, Virginia

Montpelier Plantaion, Virginia

Mount Vernon, Virginia

Mulberry Hill, former land for Clark homestead, Kentucky

The Hermitage, Tennessee

Walnut Grove Plantation, South Carolina

_Historic Buildings:_

Dobbin House Tavern, Pennsylvania

Michie Tavern, Virginia

Provost Dungeon, South Carolina

_Historic Places:_

Asheville, North Carolina

Cave Country, Kentucky

Charles Towne Landing, South Carolina

Chimney Rock, North Carolina

Conner Prairie Historical Park, Indiana

Edisto Island, South Carolina

Hendersonville, North Carolina

Historic Downtown Charleston, South Carolina

Historic Jamestown, Virginia

Historic Lexington, Virginia

Historic Vincennes, Indiana

Historic Williamsburg, Virginia

Kiawah Island, South Carolina

Louisville, Kentucky

Sullivan Island, South Carolina

UVA Military Institute, Virginia

Washington, DC, Virginia

_Museums:_

(see above museums with various homes, forts, battlefields)

Indiana State Museum, Indiana

Museum of Westward Expansion/St. Louis Arch, Missouri

Smithsonian Museums, Washington, DC

**Various Historical Sources and events**

(reenactments, etc, people)

Illinois Regiment of Virginia Reenactors, Midwest Unit

John Robertson, South Carolina

Marg Baskin, South Carolina

David Hast, Michigan

Clark March sponsored by George Rogers Clark National Historical Park, Indiana

Vincennes Rendezvous, annual gathering and reenactment, Indiana

Feast of the Hunter's Moon annual gathering and reenactment, Indiana


End file.
